El Renacer del Dragón Negro A
by dark goku ss4
Summary: despues de haber muerto al proteger a un humano se sacrifica sellado la puerta al digimundo de la colina de la luz. al morrir fue al digilimbo donde los dioses tenia algo preparado para el. (harem masivo y escenas lemon)
1. Chapter 1

**El Renacer del Dragón Negro**

 **Capítulo 1: El renacer del dragón y su nuevo objetivo**

 **Resume: después de haber muerto tras cerrar la puerta de digimundo y el mundo humano con su cuerpo… él fue a parar a el digilimbo.**

 **Nota de autor: en esta historia crossover donde Blackwargreymon renacerá es una idea, que sea me había ocurrido por cierto en esta historia abra lemon. Este será un crossover con sekirei y otros animes solo una cosa no colocare la mierda de yaoi en esta historia como en mis historias.**

 **Blackwargreymon tendrá un harem masivo en esta historia no sé cuántas colocare solo veré quizás sea unas 100 o 150. Una de las chicas que será parte del harem será kari también colocare chicas de animes, hentai, comic, manga, videojuego o vocaloid.**

 **Por cierto en esta historia Blackwargreymon será humano y él puede usar sus técnicas también siendo humano. Él puede digivolucionar a su forma de Blackwargreymon con un digivice que obtendrá que se parezca a los que usa en digimon 4.**

 **Pensé que "también" Blackwargreymon tendrá en su digivice datos de otros digimones para evolucionar en otros. El entrenara para ser más fuerte que cualquier digimon nivel mega poderoso o de otro nivel de digimones poderoso que supera los megas.**

 **El que lo saca del lugar donde está Blackwargreymon le dará un campo entrenamiento que puede invocar para entrenar.**

 **Ustedes me puede recomendar cuales chicas quiere que este en el harem de Blackwargreymon para incluir en capítulos posteriores. Colocare a chicas de anime, hentai, vocaloid y videojuegos.**

 **Los personajes de digimon soy propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo el creador y la empresa japonesa Bandai. Y los personajes del anime y manga Sekirei son propiedad de Sakurako Gokurakuin la creadora del manga y la empresa Square Enix que fue quien lo produjo al anime. Yo soy solo el dueño de esta historia que espero que les guste esta historia que se me ocurrió.**

* * *

 **Comienza la historia**

 **El gran soñador**

 **Si es que quieres ser tan bueno**

 **Si lo sueñas de verdad**

 **Inténtalo**

 **Empiézalo**

 **Seguro y veloz!**

 **Yo no hacia la tarea jamás**

 **Pero eso ha quedado muy atrás**

 **Todo comenzó por curiosidad**

 **Porque yo quiero entenderlo todo.**

 **En todas partes tropecé**

 **Fue doloroso, yo lo sé**

 **Se bien cómo te sientes**

 **Algo en mi interior me impulso**

 **Y volví a estar de pie**

 **Tome la oportunidad.**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Hazlo todo con amor**

 **Y pon mucha atención**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Confío en ti, lo lograras**

 **No pares de correr.**

 **Esta es una guerra por ganar, aunque**

 **Llegues a la meta corre más,**

 **El justo cae pero se vuelve a**

 **Levantar, el amor la fórmula**

 **Infalible.**

 **No te afanes viene ya vive como**

 **Desearías que sea tu mañana, enfoca**

 **Bien tu realidad, si tus palabras**

 **Son verdad vendrá la oportunidad!**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Hazlo todo con amor**

 **Y pon mucha atención**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Confío en ti, lo lograras**

 **No pares de correr.**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Hazlo todo con amor**

 **Y pon mucha atención**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Confío en ti, lo lograras**

 **No pares de correr.**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Hazlo todo con amor**

 **Y pon mucha atención**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Confío en ti, lo lograras**

 **No pares de correr.**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Hazlo todo con amor**

 **Y pon mucha atención**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Al despegar no pararas muy lejos llegaras.**

* * *

 **Comienza la historia**

 **Digilimbo**

En este lugar vació completamente en blanco se encuentra flotado un ser que había muerte al sellar la puerta del digimundo. Y ese digimon es BlackWarGreymon él está flotado el espacio en blanco que llego al morir. El lugar donde esta BlackWarGreymon flotado es el digi limbo.

Él Tiene una armadura hecha de Chrome Digizoid que cubre su cabeza, hombros, abdomen y piernas que son de color negro. Tiene una protección, en su espalda que es un escudo de color negro. Es un Digimon Tipo Hombre Dragón, debajo de su casco tiene cabello amarrillo oscuro y ojos amarrillo oscuro es un digimon tipo virus nivel Supremo que es uno de los nivel digimon más fuerte superado al nivel mega.

BlackWarGreymon es un digimon que fue creado de 100 torres oscuras. Desesperados por acabar con los Niños Elegidos, Arukenimon y Mummymon deciden crear otro Digimon. Arukenimon utiliza esta vez 100 Torres Oscuras y así fue como había nacido.

Al nacer, no tarda en derrotar a Paildramon y a los otros Digimon. Aun así, desobedece cuando le ordenan matarlos, y decide buscar su propio destino al nacer. Ya que al arukenimon usar más Torres para crear a BlackWarGreymon, él tenía más inteligencia y consciencia de sus actos que los otros Digimon creados por Torres, cosa que lo separa emocionalmente de sus "hermanos".

Que es este lugar donde estoy acaso es este lugar donde termine al morir hay, alguien ahí. Seguro no hay forma de salir de aquí, que lugar tan extraño esta todo blanco y yo soy el único aquí.

Hola BlackWarGreymon si quieres saber dónde estás bueno estas en el digi limbo es el lugar donde van los caídos digimones que no pudieron ser reencarnados en digi huevos. Quien está ahí donde estas que eres y como sabes mi nombre. BlackWarGreymon se puso en guardia y él se pregunta quienes son todas las voces que le habla a el que está solo en un vacío.

Tranquilo BlackWarGreymon nosotros no vamos a atacarte solo que antes que te digamos algo que te interesara. Todos nosotros somos los dioses digimones, que protegemos y gobernamos el digimundo y para responder donde estas, estas en el digi limbo.

BlackWarGreymon se relajó para saber qué es lo quieren, los dioses digimones de él. Y que quiere los dioses digimones de mí que yo estoy ya muerto y que acaso quiere castigarme por ser un digimon virus.

Oh vamos BlackWarGreymon tranquilo nosotros no vamos a castigarte en vez de eso queremos decirte algo y es que, queremos que cumplas y seas el que proteja el digi mundo de los que quiera destruirlo o llenarlo de oscuridad.

También necesitamos que protejas a otros universos que hay guerras y problemas. ¡Pero Porque quiere! que yo haga eso y no los niños elegidos, que siempre lo protege el digimundo de amenazas y el mundo humano, además es muy raro que quiera que yo haga eso.

Sabes BlackWarGreymon nosotros los dioses digimones no queremos depender todo el tiempo de ellos por eso es mejor que, tu que eres un digimon muy poderoso. Y por eso decidimos elegirte a ti pero antes de devolverte a la vida, te daremos algunas cosas que necesitaras y te servirá muy bien.

Y esas son Eterna Juventud, (BlackWarGreymon no envejecerá al tener la eterna juventud, su cuerpo seguirá joven si cambios.) regeneración interna y externa eso significa te podrás regenerar rápidamente dentro y fuera de tu cuerpo. Y si se destruye un órgano tuyo aparecerá otro nuevo sustituyéndolo, solo te cuidado al tener regeneración no seas como esas personas que piensa al tener una habilidad regenerativa podrá ganar tan "fácilmente".

No te afectara las enfermedades de transmisión sexual. También como modificamos a tu cuerpo no te afectara ninguna enfermedad de esos universos. Como te modificamos tu poder es más poderoso ahora eres tan poderoso como nosotros igualándonos en poder. Tu armadura que está hecho de Chrome Digizoid le incluimos los otros Chrome Digizoid fusionándolos al tuyo. Ahora que tienes mejorada tu armadura, ahora aguanta los elementos y te protegerá muy bien.

También te daremos nuevas técnicas que te servirá muy bien BlackWarGreymon y son primero "eléctrico": Relámpago del Dragón, Defensa Eléctrica, campo eléctrico, drenado eléctrico, también tienes una habilidad poderosa eléctrica que se llama Limo Electric Body Building. Esa habilidad te permite reconstruirte si tu cuerpo es destruido, reformándote a ti mismo si eres bolado en pedazos aparecerá limos que reconstruirá tu cuerpo completamente estado si heridas.

Los otros elementos que tienes son hielo: rayo de hielo, dragón de hielo, cero absoluto, armadura de hielo: es una técnica que baja la temperatura de tu cuerpo, creado una armadura de hielo. Al usarla no te dañara tu cuerpo solo cambiara de color tu armadura y tu cuerpo al usarla. Prisión de hielo, campo helado, onda Congelante, "visión" helada: es una técnica que te permite disparar rayos de hielo que congelara al oponente al instante.

Garras de Hielo: es un ataque muy poderoso que congela tus manos y usa tus uñas para cortar cualquier cosa, causa suficiente daño como para cortar algo "fácilmente" y no se rompe.

Súper visión helada: es Una versión más potente de la visión helada dispara a cabo más grueso el rayo y de ambos ojos. El ataque cógela rápidamente el cuerpo del oponente y también cógela en unos minutos rápidamente sus "órganos" internos dejándolos congelados y inservible.

Otro elemento que tienes es fuego que son: Reflexión Burst: con esta técnica se forma una lente que puede absorber el calor del sol en frente de sus manos y, a continuación, dispara un rayo letal de fuego en el oponente. Debido a que este ataque se obtiene energía del sol, que no se quede sin energía.

Nova Star: cobra una esfera ardiente energía en espiral en la boca. A continuación, se agarra el ámbito de la energía en tus manos para lazarla a tu oponente. Levantas sus manos y grita "Nova Star!" mientras se dispara el ámbito de la energía en el oponente, causando gran daño a través de una explosión de fuego.

Burning Tornado: este ataque es muy poderoso, comienzas a girar la recopilación de un aura de fuego y los ejercicios en línea recta hacia su oponente y lo golpea, lo que inflige una cantidad considerable de daños, ese ataque asegurar la agonía ardiente al oponente que lo recibe.

Blaster Meteor: En primer lugar, el usuario forma un escudo de energía alrededor de su cuerpo. Entonces, él trae sus manos separadas a cada lado y libera muchos poderosos rayos de energía hacia el objetivo, infligiendo una enorme cantidad de daño.

Esfera Nova: agarras a tu oponente y encierras a sí mismo y el oponente en una esfera grande, remolino de fuego que lleva al cielo. Cualquier ataque volátil hecha por el oponente hará que la esfera explote, creando una poderosa explosión muchas veces más grande que la propia esfera. No te verás perjudicado por la explosión debido a ser inmune al calor así que no te dañara.

Armadura de calor: Cuando se realiza, el usuario eleva su temperatura hasta un punto en que su cuerpo comienza a brillar de un color naranja rojizo brillante, que funciona como escudo de energía que también puede dañar a un oponente atacante. El poder es tan grande que es más allá de la calentura del sol, alrededor de la temperatura de un rayo.

Otra "técnica" de fuego que puedes usar es copia de fuego: reúnes "energía" y creas una copia que se parece a ti, tendría el mismo poder y no te gastaría energía. La copia creada puede subir la temperatura de su cuerpo subiendo a 600000 grados centígrados o la cantidad calor que quiera.

Otro elemento que puedes usar es el agua que te servirá muy bien: tornado de agua, copia de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática, dragón de agua, gran tsunami y campo acuático.

También podrás usar ataques de viento que se llama: "prisión" de viento, súper hurraca, Campo de Fuerza, súper torbellino.

Furia del Poderoso Huracán: El usuario crea un veloz huracán, girando su cuerpo velozmente. Una vez que el blanco entra en la zona de este, el huracán aumenta la velocidad de su giro, lo cual corta todo a su paso, lo cual causa extremo daño en el usuario, pudiendo incluso ser mortal.

Torbellino de Spin: En primer lugar, el usuario pone sus dos dedos medio y cuarto juntos, mientras que los puntos del índice se colocan juntos, los pulgares y meñiques para crear una señal. A continuación, el usuario libera su / sus manos para formar un tornado viento afilado (con él / ella como el epicentro) que corta y daña el oponente, causando una gran cantidad de daño.

Ahora otro elemento que es tierra y las técnicas son: Aftershock - Poniendo tus garras delanteras en el suelo, puedes crea una explosión de energía concentrada de debajo de la tierra. Recuperación ambiental: concentras energía reparado cualquier ambiente terrestre dañado, también puedes crear con esta técnica comida de la tierra.

Terremoto: concentras energía en el suelo creado un poderoso sismo terrestre dependiendo de la cantidad de energía que uses.

Súper terremoto: es una versión más fuerte que terremoto creado un poderoso sismo que hace temblar todo el planeta al contra algo de energía.

Dragón terrestre: concentras energía invocado un enorme dragón terrestre que sale del suelo que es muy poderoso. Al atacar a un oponente les absorber energía para darte a ti la energía absorbida.

Puedes usar técnica de luz eso te servirá si encuentras algún enemigo que use ataques de oscuridad y son. Alas celestiales: convocas algo de energía y te saldrá unas poderosas alas blancas. Hace que algún enemigo que está cerca se debilite si usa oscuridad o es un ser de oscuridad se debilite al instante.

Gran resplandor de luz: juntas tus garras luego concentras algo de "energía" en tus manos. Cuando ya tengas la "energía" concentrada la disparas al oponente y el ataque dejara al oponente herido y le limpiara su cuerpo de maldad o energía maligna dejándolo purificado.

Garras de luz: concentras algo de energía en tus garras apareciendo unas poderosas garras de luz que absorber cualquier poder, es indestructible y corta cualquier cosa.

Bola de luz: creas una bola de energía de color blanco, esa técnica es muy fuerte que deja muy dañado a un oponente que la reciba ese poderoso ataque directo.

Copia de luz: concentras energía creado una copia que será toda blanca lleno de luz. Cualquier enemigo con oscuridad que lo ataque se debilitara lentamente al luchar con él.

Absorción de luz: lazas un poderoso ataque de energía que absorberé cada minuto la "energía" del oponente para, luego salir rápidamente disparada la energía uniéndose a tu cuerpo dándote más poder. Esta técnica también la puedes usar sosteniendo o agarrado a un enemigo y le drenas energía de su cuerpo.

Campo de luz: con esta técnica concentras energía haciendo que todo el lugar se llene de pura luz. Siendo solo un campo puro de luz debilitado a los enemigos que tenga maldad, sea poseídos por oscuridad u otros seres. Aunque esta técnica cuando la usas no te afecta al tu ser un digimon virus.

Agujas de luz: es una técnica muy poderosa que consiste en que tú reúnas energía en tu pecho o cabeza. Para luego disparar muchas agujas que son muy poderosas y afiladas, que entrar al cuerpo del oponente absorbiendo su sangre y energía dejándolo muy herido y medio muerto.

Súper caño de luz: esta técnica consiste en que concentras energía en todo tu cuerpo adoptada un color blanco. Puedes colocar tus garras en una posición para disparar un poderoso ataque que seguirá al oponente hasta déjalo medio muerto. También hay otra forma de usar esta técnica que es carga mucha energía en tu cuerpo para luego, hacer un poderoso tornado que gira muy rápido. Para luego seguirlo hasta alcanzarlo y causarle al oponente un daño muy grave.

Y la última técnica de luz es barrera de luz. Consiste en que concentra algo de energía creado una poderosa barrera que "devolverá" cualquier ataque enemigo con doble de la potencia dañándolo gravemente.

Puedes usar técnica de oscuridad que te servirá muy bien contra enemigos que usen luz y oscuridad. Alas oscuras, garras de sombra, bola de la oscuridad, absorción de oscuridad, campo de sombras, copias de sombras, prisión sombras y barrera de oscuridad.

Te dimos también la habilidad de poder curarte o curar a otras personas, sabemos que te servirá muy bien para recuperarte. También debes saber que tienes tres nuevas evoluciones poderosas que se llama primero modo oscuridad o modo caos, Modo Explosivo y modo ruina. Solo ten cuidando al usar el modo ruina es un modo muy inestable que podrá controlar por cuatro horas o cinco horas… después de pasar esas horas terminaras atacado a todo el que este cerca de ti… porque ya al pasar esa hora tu no podrás controlarte y serás como un animal si control atacado todo a tu paso. Si quieres dominar ese modo tendrás que entrenar para no perder el control al pelear al usarlo.

Es una evolución donde tu cuerpo cambia de color a todo negro, para luego llenarse de mucha "energía" negativa en el cuerpo. Solo que cuando termines de usar este modo tu cuerpo se agotara y tendrás que concéntrate para no perder el control y ataques a todo el mundo. Tienes que entrenar y dominar este modo para que no te agotes al usarla, por eso nosotros te daremos un campo indestructible donde puedes entrenar e invocarlo y desaparecerlo.

Y las técnicas que obtienes al usar ese modo se llama 1) Dramón Killer caos/ Dramón Killer oscuro: Utiliza tus garras oscuras metálicas para acuchillar velozmente a tus rivales Es especialmente útil contra Digimones de todo tipo y otros oponentes y las garras causa un gran daño al enemigo.

2) Escudo caos/ Escudo oscuro: Con tus alas (puede seguir volando sin ellas) formas un durísimo escudo capaz de resistir todo tipo ataques de los oponentes, que se puede redirigir hacia el oponente u otro lado dañándolo.

3) bola negativa/ bola del caos: utilizas la energía negativa para crear una poderosa esfera que tiene un inmenso poder que laza hacia su oponente dejado un daño grave en el oponente (el color de la esfera es rojo con negro.)

4) Mega Tornado del caos/mega tornado de oscuro: Junta sus garras y gira sobre sí mismo como un taladro para perforar a su enemigo. También puede generar un potente tornado de color negro que lanza volando a los rivales que estén cerca de ti además de desviar ataques a distancia. Esta es una versión más fuerte de tu técnica Mega Tornado es más poderosa y daña más que antes.

5) Fuerza gea Oscura del caos: Creas una gran bola energética que concentras los sentimientos negativos y la lanza al adversario. Esta técnica es una versión más potente de la Fuerza Gea que dejaría a un oponente muy débil.

6) Absorción de energía negativa: esta técnica te permite blackwargreymon cuando estas en el modo caos o si el modo caos con esta técnica puedes absorber energías oscura para recuperarte de heridas o recuperar poder perdido. Esta técnica consiste de que gritas Absorción de energía negativa o lo puedes decir mentalmente. Y se abrirá un enorme portal que está conectado con el Mar Oscuro y solo tú puedes absorber la energía negativa de ese portal.

En los otros dos modos de súper digivolucion que tienes se llama diferentes las técnicas. La información de esas técnicas está dentro de tu cabeza ahora. También te daremos dinero ilimitado que te servirá en el viaje que aras a esos universos.

Te dimos una casa lujosa que podrás invocar con solo pensarlo, tú la puedes volver más grande blackwargreymon y además le puedes agregar muchos más cuartos si quieres con solo pensarlo y aparecerá "instantáneamente" solo que si se destruye esta casa se puede reconstruir rápidamente al instante estado como nueva. Te dimos también un poder de curar enfermedades, por si te dan una a ti u otra persona, tienes el poder el de revivir a personas, animales u otra cosa.

También te dimos la habilidad de poder respirar en el agua, y en el espacio así no tendrás problema al luchar con un oponente que también tenga esa habilidad. Te dimos una habilidad que te permite tele transportarte a cualquier lugar o universo con solo pensarlo. También puedes abrir hoyos que te llevara cualquier lugar a ti o alguien que te acompañe. Te daré daremos también una habitación especial indestructible que te permitirá entrenar tus habilidades.

Toma esto blackwargreymon te será "útil". Cinco luces pequeñas aparece en frente de el en forma de una pequeñas maquinas que el agarra y muchas cartas.

El primero de los aparatos que tiene blackwargreymon que había salido de esa luz es un D-Scan. El D-Scan que tiene en las manos es de color negro y unas partes dorado. Escucha blackwargreymon este D-Scan o D-Tector es el Digivice que puede usar para digivolucionar a tu forma de digimon.

El segundo de los aparatos es un D-Terminal de color negro con unas partes amarrillo. Este aparato se llama d-terminal… te permite el almacenamiento de Digihuevos y sirve para comunicarte con los que tenga una "también". También puedes usar el poder de todos los Digieggs que está dentro de él y también servirá para ayudar a digivolucionar a algunos digimones que te acompañara.

Blackwargreymon se pregunta a que se referían, los dioses digimon con que lo acompañara digimones. Decidió preguntarles cuando le diga que son los otros aparatos.

El tercer aparato es un D-Power de color negro plateado y tienes algunas partes doradas. Este es un Digivice que sirve con las cartas, que te dimos y se llama D-Power su habilidad es de leer las cartas de Digimon, enviando los datos de estas a los Digimon que te acompañara y a ti también envía los datos cuando lo usas.

El cuarto aparato es un reloj de pulsera de color negro y dorado. Este reloj se llama digi arma o digi-infi … este aparato te permite sacar cual tipo de arma como cuchillos indestructibles, espadas indestructibles, lazas, hachas, Bayonetas , Kunai. Armas de fuego como pistola, revólver, metralleta, carabina, escopeta, fusil etc… estas armas que sale del reloj son muy fuertes y al corta a alguien con una arma blanca y tocar su sangre ara al arma más fuerte y resistente. Las armas de fuego tienen balas infinitas dentro así que no se acabara "fácilmente" el aparato también sirve para escuchar música, almacenar música imágenes, dar la hora etc.

Y el último aparato es un celular Samsung Galaxy Nokia 1 de color negro y dorado. Es un celular pero nosotros le llamamos a este celular digi amplificador o d- súper amplificador. Es un aparato muy útil que sirve para amplificar tu fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, también amplifica otras cosas tuya por un periodo de tiempo de cuatro horas…

Al terminar las horas tu cuerpo terminara muy exhausto cayendo inconsciente y si energía hasta que te recuperes. Solo ten cuidado al usar este aparato y multipliques mucho fuerzas etc… porque puede quedar muy mal y terminar muerto o medio muerto u en estado de coma. Ese celular también sirve como cualquier celular además de ser indestructible.

Modificamos tu cuerpo para que no te afecte enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Te dimos los datos digitales dentro de tu cuerpo, de Millenniummon pero ten cuidado ya que al estar dentro de ti va querer controlarte para llegar a su forma suprema, ZeedMillenniummon "tendrás que entrenar para poder controlar su poder, y tratar de convencerlo de ser amigo tuyo". Eso are dioses digimones yo controlare el poder, de ese poderoso digimon. También te dimos un poder, de poder mostrar tus recuerdos a otras personas.

Millenniummon apariencia: Es una bestia de color negro con cuatro brazos, en la espalda lleva una estela de energía de color amarillo, con la forma de Machinedramon, de la cual emanan sus dos cañones. Dos de sus brazos se parecen a los de Devimon. Sus piernas son idénticas a las de Kimeramon aunque de color azul oscuro y en su cabeza trae un cráneo de acero parecido al de Kabuterimon.

Técnicas: 1) Tiempo Ilimitado: Lanza un orbe de oscuridad desde su boca hacia su enemigo que crea una dimensión en la que el gobierna el tiempo y el espacio por lo cual puede hacer lo que quiera en esa dimensión. 2) Destructor Dimensional: Destruye la dimensión que crea. 3) Cañones Infinitos/Cañones Mugen/Cañones Giga: Es el movimiento de característico de Machinedramon. Dispara potentes ráfagas de energía a través de sus dos cañones. 4) Víbora de calor/Cabeza de serpiente/Ala venenosa: es el movimiento de característico de Kimeramon, Emana un poderoso rayo de calor mortal de sus cuatro brazos, cruelmente dispersado en todas direcciones como si fuera una maldición.

Bueno ahora déjame decirte blackwargreymon cuáles son los digimones y mostrarte, los digimones almacenados dentro de tu digivice, que te permite digivolucionar en el.

Son: MetalSeadramon, Apariencia: tiene la apariencia de un androide en forma de una gigantesca serpiente marina. Su hocico, frontalmente plano, le sirve para lanzar sus ataques; sobre él se sitúan unos cuernos nasales parecidos a sables. Su poder aumenta mucho en el agua, y fuera de ella es capaz de volar con media docena de alas. Está recubierto por una capa de Chrome Digizoid Dorado, el cual repele los ataques.

Ataques: 1) Corriente Definitiva/Río Poderoso: Reúne energía en el orificio frontal que le hace de nariz y dispara un potentísimo rayo de energía de muy largo alcance que es capaz de fulminar casi cualquier cosa o ser. 2) Apretón Infernal: Envuelve con su cuerpo metálico cubierto de Chromo-Digizoid a su presa contrayéndose y destrozándolo.

ChaosWarGreymon apariencia: ChaosBlackWarGreymon es un Digimon muy fuerte, Su pechera es de Chrome Digizoid dorado y su armadura está hecha también de éste material, aunque en sus variantes negras y blancas. Ataques: 1) Fuerza de Gea: Reúne toda la energía dentro de la atmósfera y lo concentra en un solo lugar, entonces dispara como una bola de fuego súper-densa de alta temperatura de energía.

WarGreymon apariencia: Tiene una armadura hecha de Chrome Digizoid que cubre su cabeza, hombros, abdomen y piernas. Tiene una protección, su "Escudo Valiente", el cual se saca de la espalda y lo une para bloquear los ataques. Se dice que el Escudo Valiente es el escudo más resistente, y tiene escrito el Emblema del valor. WarGreymon tiene dos guantes con garras llamados Matadramons (Dramon Killer) con los cuales demuestra grandes poderes contra la especie Dramon.

Ataques: 1) Fuerza Gaia/ Terra Force: Reúne energía en sus manos, que forma una inmensa esfera de energía tan caliente como el Sol, que lanza hacia sus oponentes. Este ataque se crea con la energía de la atmósfera y de la concentración de la Tierra.

2) Gran Tornado/ Mega Tornado: Junta sus brazos y con garras y gira sobre sí mismo como un taladro a una increíble velocidad.

3) Dramon Killer: Ataca con sus garras y despedaza a sus rivales. Este ataque es especialmente útil contra Digimon con dura defensa o del tipo Dramon.

4) Escudo Valiente: Con sus alas (sin perder la capacidad de volar) forma un durísimo escudo capaz de resistir y desviar casi cualquier ataque.

NeoCrimson apariencia: NeoCrimson es una forma de vida experimental formada por la fusión. Hereda sus pies y cañones ChaosLord, la cola de ChaosMetalSeadramon, y las dos cintas flotantes rojas de la espalda de ChaosPiedmon. En su brazo derecho está esgrimido "Dramon Destroyer", lo cual hereda de ChaosBlackWarGreymon, así como sus piernas y el Escudo Valiente en su espalda. Sus hombros, cuerpo, brazo izquierdo y cabeza son una fusión de ChaosBlackWarGreymon y ChaosLord.

Ataques: 1) Ataque Ciego (Double Edge): Ataca a ciegas con su Destructor Dramon.

2) (Giga Blaster): La técnica de HerculesKabuterimon en que usa sus cañones para disparar un enorme rayo de electricidad.

ChaosPiedmon apariencia: ChaosPiedmon es un Digimon Tipo Demonio Humanoide. Es una variación de Piedmon cuyos colores resaltantes son blancos y negros.

Ataques: 1) Espadas del Triunfo/Cartas Espada: Teletransporta sus cuatro espadas, haciendo que ensarten al oponente en el instante siguiente.

2) Espadas del Triunfo II: Desenvaina la espada en la espalda y los arroja al oponente.

3) Máscaras Cuadradas: desenvaina una bola de negro de energía de su mano y les dispara a su oponente.

Piedmon apariencia: Piedmon es un Digimon Tipo Demonio Humanoide, cuyo nombre y diseño son sacados del payaso o arlequín y de Paimon, uno de los siete Reyes del Infierno, que pertenece a la Orden de las Dominaciones.

Habilidad: Piedmon puede sacar de sus mangas espadas pequeñas como por un truco de magia y las arroja al oponente, aunque se desconoce si forma parte del ataque Cartas Espada/Espadas del Triunfo. Con esta habilidad mató a.

Ataques: 1) Cartas de Espadas/Espadas del Triunfo: Es su ataque principal. Arroja las cuatro espadas mágicas de su espalda a su oponente pudiendo manejarlas a voluntad con una velocidad asombrosa, causando cortes, haciendo clavárselas y propinar dolorosas descargas eléctricas.

2) Truco del Payaso: Tiene varios efectos, pero el más conocido es el de convertir a sus víctimas en muñecos de llavero, además de causar explosiones. Entre sus otros efectos mágicos están el de devolver ataques y de transformarse.

3) Máscaras Cuadradas: Crea un campo en el que todas las comunicaciones pueden ser leídas por él y le permite teletransportarse y controlar sus ataques a voluntad en cualquier lugar.

4) Hechizo Final: Dispara una potente bala de energía muy concentrada con sus dos manos. Suele usar este ataque para rematar a sus enemigos.

5) Maravilla Tramposa/Tornado de la oscuridad: Crea poderosas ráfagas de viento con un movimiento de su mano enviándola hacia su oponente llevándose consigo piedras/escombros o cualquier objeto que se encuentre en el suelo a su rival con una presión impresionante. Además, también puede usar este movimiento para interceptar ataques.

MagnaAngemon apariencia: es Un Digimon Arcángel con ocho brillantes alas plateadas. En su modo de batalla, relega al olvido el oponente con el Escudo Beam en su brazo izquierdo y la Espada Sagrada Excalibur equipada en su brazo derecho. Usa un casco de color púrpura.

Viste un traje ajustado gris con dos bandas doradas cruzadas ante el pecho que caen por atrás a modo de faldones y botas altas de metal. Usa su mitra de color púrpura. La manga derecha del traje es blanca y presenta correas negras en el antebrazo y el guante; adicionalmente, lleva en la muñeca un disco dorado que resulta ser la guarda de la espada Excalibur, la cual presenta una hoja retráctil de afilada energía púrpura. El brazo izquierdo está cubierto por una manga negra, con un escudo aparentemente del mismo material que el casco sujeto al hombro.

Ataques: 1) Puerta del Cielo/ Puerta del Destino: Con su Espada Sagrada Excalibur dibuja un círculo en el aire y hace aparecer una puerta dorada circular con inscripciones rúnicas suspendida en el aire y la abre, revelando un vacío sin materia a través de ella. Esta puerta succiona a los enemigos y una vez con ellos dentro se cierra para desaparecer, siendo enviados a la dimensión del reino oscuro. También puede ser abierta para emitir un poderoso rayo de energía sagrada desde ella.

2) Excalibur: Esgrime su espada de energía para atacar al oponente.

3) Desinfección Sagrada/ Curación Celestial: Emite desde sus alas superiores una energía multicolor que sana a sus aliados, revirtiendo también efectos causados por ataques enemigos.

4) Cuchillada del Juicio: Un solo golpe que destruye el mal.

5) Escudo Contador: Bloquea ataques entrantes y los repele si se trata de proyectiles, o puede acuchillar al atacante si se trata de ataques cuerpo a cuerpo.

BlackSeraphimon apariencia: Aparenta ser un Digimon Ángel igual a Seraphimon pero con la diferencia de que en vez de alas de Ángel tiene alas de Demonio. Su cabello es negro, su armadura cambia de azul y dorado a verde y blanco, sus zapatos se hacen de tacones altos y puntiagudos curvados hacia arriba. Su voz se hace más profunda y rasposa al combinarla a la de Mercurymon, el faldón dorado con inscripciones arcanas de Seraphimon desaparece, el dibujo de su casco cambia de un + (cruz) por una X y por último tiene símbolos de Mercurymon por toda la armadura.

Ataques: 1) Siete Infiernos: une sus manos y crea 7 esferas de energía oscura que lanza a sus enemigos. Este ataque es la versión oscura de los Siete Cielos de Seraphimon. En España es igualmente llamado Siete Cielos, posiblemente por error. 2) Testamento: crea una potente descarga eléctrica alimentada por la oscuridad en el cuerpo de su adversario, dejándolo paralizado y sin fuerzas para luchar.

Seraphimon apariencia: Seraphimon tiene forma humanoide con cinco pares alas de plumas doradas. Todo su cuerpo está cubierto por una armadura ornamentada de tonos metálicos, azul y dorado, en la que lleva inscritos el Emblema de la Esperanza y algunos más; también lleva un casco azul metálico, como el resto de su armadura, decorado con una cruz dorada en el frontal y dos altas alas en los lados. Viste además un faldón dorado con varios símbolos arcanos en él.

Ataques: 1) Siete Cielos/ Séptimo Cielo: Une sus manos y lanza desde ellas siete esferas de energía sagrada contra sus enemigos. 2) Testamento: Usa el llamado "misterio más profundo" para convertir su vida en un colosal explosión de luz que destruye todo lo situado en su alcance. 3) Ascensión Santa: Invoca enormes rayos de luz que descienden del cielo y atacan a sus enemigos.

Daemon y sus técnicas son: 1) Llama Infierno/Fuego Infernal: Libera una poderosa llamarada de fuego infernal de las palmas de sus manos, que no deja ni el más mínimo rastro de sus víctimas. 2) Fulgor del Caos: Libera una poderosa ráfaga de energía sacrílega. 3) Doble Polvo: Atrapa al enemigo entre sus manos, aplastándolo cruelmente. 4) Uña Destajadora: Despedaza al enemigo con sus poderosas garras.

Habilidades: Además de sus ataques especiales, Daemon tiene la habilidad de manipular a voluntad los números binarios que conforman la configuración de los datos del Mundo Digital. Este poder le permite controlar fácilmente los sentimientos de los Digimon y los humanos por igual, manipulando así a sus víctimas para que hagan lo que él desea, mientras la victima cree que hace esas cosas por su voluntad propia.

SaberLeomon apariencia: Su apariencia es la de un gigantesco león de color dorado con rayas rojas en su lomo y en su melena, y está adornado con largas plumas y posee colmillos con marcas rúnicas.

Técnicas: 1) Flechas Infinitas/Colmillos Gemelos/Rugido de Fuego: Dispara los pelos de su melena como si fueran agujas incandescentes, las cuales se clavan en el cuerpo del enemigo y paralizan sus músculos. 2) Golpe de Garra/Garra Destructora/Uña Trituradora: Sus garras se cargan de energía para destruir completamente al enemigo a zarpazos.

Death-X-DORUguremon apariencia: Es físicamente similar a Doruguremon pero con algunas modificaciones. Posee la piel negra y lisa, con garras rojas y zarcillos de color rojo en espiral alrededor de su cola de plata.

Técnicas: 1) Cueva Sangrienta: Atraviesa al enemigo con el cuerno blindado de su cabeza para tragarse su DigiCore y recuperar energías. 2) Meteoro de Metal: Crea grandes bolas de hierro candente casi diez veces más grandes que su propio cuerpo y las lanza como si fueran meteoros.

Imperialdramon Modo Dragón tecnicas:1) Láser de Positrones/ Mega Laser: Un Rayo de energía desde el cañón que lleva en la espalda. 2) Mega Muerte: Un disparo súper masivo de materia oscura, que traga todo en un espacio oscuro y aniquila completamente todo dentro de un radio de unos pocos cientos de metros alrededor del punto de impacto de la materia oscura. 3) Hoja Esplendor: Ataca con sus garras.

Omnimon apariencia: Es Un Digimon Caballero Santo y un miembro de los Caballeros Reales, es el producto de la fusión de los Cazadores de Virus WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon, debido a los poderosos deseos de todos de hacer el bien. Es un Digimon que ha combinado las habilidades de ambos cuerpos, así que es un guerrero multipropósito capaz de demostrar el máximo de su capacidad sin importar en qué situación se encuentre.

Está equipado con una espada y escudo en su mano izquierda que tiene la forma de WarGreymon, y un cañón y misiles en su mano derecha que tiene la forma de MetalGarurumon. La capa que lleva equipada en su espalda se despliega cuando esquiva ataques enemigos. Su técnica especial es congelar a su oponente con sus balas congelantes al cero absoluto, que dispara de su cañón del brazo de MetalGarurumon (Cañón Garuru). Además, su brazo izquierdo está equipado con la espada invencible (Espada Grey).

Técnicas: 1) Espada Grey/ Espada Trascendental: Saca la Espada Grey de su brazo con forma de cabeza de WarGreymon, la cual se carga de energía para hacer un poderoso corte a su adversario, partiéndolo por la mitad. Este ataque también puede lanzar una onda de choque que destruye todo a su paso. 2) Cañón Garuru/Cañón Supremo: Extrae el Cañón Garuru de su brazo con forma de cabeza de MetalGarurumon para disparar proyectiles de energía de gran calibre a temperaturas bajo cero. 3) Espada de Ruina: Traza un círculo de energía con su espada a su alrededor, que luego se expande en una onda de energía explosiva muy potente que provoca una explosión aniquiladora de varios kilómetros.

4) Torrente Doble: Aniquila a su oponente con disparos sucesivos de fuego y hielo desde las cabezas de WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon.

Omnimon X apariencia: Omnimon X es la súper evolucion de Omnimon afectado por el Anticuerpo X (en esta historia la forma x es la súper definitiva). Dicho anticuerpo hizo que su poder se liberara completamente, desbloqueando habilidades que poseía como un Omnimon normal, pero que había sido incapaz de manifestar. Estas habilidades son el All Delete (Todo Borrado), que descompone todo lo que toque con su Grey Sword en 0s y 1s; y la poderosa habilidad Omega Inforce (Omega Gain Force), la cual le da un gran poder de batalla y le permite ver el futuro inmediato de forma instantánea durante la batalla y así poder anticipar los próximos ataques de sus enemigos.

Ataques: 1) Espada Grey: Saca la Espada Grey de su brazo, la cual se carga de energía para golpear a sus oponentes. Otro efecto de este ataque es lanzar una onda de choque muy destructiva. 2) Cañón Garuru: Extrae el Cañón Garuru de su brazo y lo usa para disparar proyectiles de energía a temperaturas bajo cero. 3) Borrar Todo: Libera el verdadero poder de la Espada Grey, que le permite eliminar instantáneamente cualquier dato que sea alcanzada por el filo de la misma.

Habilidad: Omega Inforce: Es una habilidad que le otorga un gran poder y le permite ver el futuro rápidamente durante la batalla y así poder anticiparse a los próximos ataques de sus enemigos y vencerlos fácilmente.

Imperialdramon Modo Luchador apariencia: Es una forma de Imperialdramon Modo Dragón que liberó todo su poder, el cambio de forma en el modo de combate legendario. Es un Digimon Supremo que adquirió una gran inteligencia al cambiar el modo difícil de controlar Dragón a una forma humana. Se dice que el poder de destruir un planeta habita en sus ataques, y tiene el "Láser de positrones" equipado en su brazo derecho. Además, cuando en él se despierta a la perfecta justicia, es capaz de transformarse en un modo más aún.

Técnicas: 1) Láser Positrónico/Láser de Positrones: Dispara un potente rayo de energía de positrones desde el cañón de su brazo derecho. Éste es más poderoso que el de Imperialdramon Modo Dragón.

2) Súper Láser de Positrones: Una versión más poderosa del Láser de Positrones. 3) Giga Muerte: Un disparo supermasivo de materia oscura, que traga todo en un espacio oscuro y aniquila completamente todo dentro de un radio de unos pocos cientos de metros alrededor del punto de impacto de la materia oscura. 4) Blaster Iónico: Libera un emisor de su pecho que emite un rayo de energía que explota.

Imperialdramon Modo Paladín apariencia: Es la forma más poderosa de Imperialdramon, el portador de la Espada Omega, y el fundador de los Caballeros Reales. Las letras "inicialización" están grabadas en una parte de la Espada. Dado que contiene los datos de Omnimon e Imperialdramon Modo Luchador, es prácticamente igual a su mega nivel anterior, pero cambia de color de negro a blanco y rojo a amarillo; además posee la Espada Omega. Su nombre sigue refiriéndose a Emperador de los Dramon, pero se le agrega el término Paladín. Es único en su tipo, considerado como el Digimon más poderoso.

Técnicas: 1) Espada Omega: Atraviesa a su oponente con la Espada Omega cargada de energía para borrar los datos de su adversario desde dentro. 2) Giga Muerte: Invoca un cañón con el que es capaz de disparar un rayo muy destructivo. 3) Láser de Positrones: Lanza un potente rayo de energía desde el cañón de su brazo derecho. 4) Híper Prominencia: Lanza una gran bola de energía oscura desde su pecho que explota cuando toca a un enemigo.

Dynasmon apariencia: Un miembro de los santos "Caballeros Reales", posee los poderes del güiverno. Es un ser único entre los Caballeros Reales, ya que sirve al Señor que encarnaba su propio sentido de la justicia con lealtad profunda e incuestionable. Por ejemplo, para el bien de su propia justicia, no va a odiar su señor, incluso si se lo llaman "Maldad". Por esa razón, tiene un fuerte espíritu de caballerosidad y bushido, con un carácter que honra con devoción, fidelidad y cortesía. Gracias a su tenacidad, poder de dragón, y la armadura de dragón hecha de Chrome Digizoid de alta pureza, cuenta con la fuerza incomparable. Su movimiento especial es disparar tiros de energía de las palmas de sus manos, con todos los atributos de los Diez Guerreros (Rugido del Dragón), y transformar la energía de su cuerpo en un aura de un gigantesco güiverno (Aliento de Güiverno)

Ataques: Aliento de Güiverno/Llamada de la Muerte: concentra todo su poder y lo libera en forma de un gigantesco aura con forma de güiverno (una especie de dragón medieval gigantesco sin patas delanteras y con un aguijón en la cola), lanzándolo a sus enemigos liberando una brutal y devastadora explosión de energía (éste ataque es tan poderoso que ni siquiera el propio Dynasmon es capaz de controlarlo totalmente).

2) Rugido de Dragón/Dragones del Caos: es su ataque principal. De las gemas situadas en las palmas de sus manos dispara sendos rayos de energía en color azul y rojo con forma de dragón en espiral que puede destruir prácticamente cualquier cosa con la que colisione. También puede absorber poder de un elemento de los Diez Guerreros Legendarios o un ataque enemigo para hacer el ataque aún más destructivo. También puede efectuar este ataque en forma de ondas o balas de energía.

3) Colisionador Dragón: libera todo el poder del Wyvern que habita en su cuerpo, liberando una ráfaga de energía continúa con forma de wyverns que rodean y atacan al enemigo. La explosión creada por este ataque posee una temperatura similar a la del núcleo de una estrella.

Paildramon apariencia: Como la evolución de ExVeemon y Stingmon, su cuerpo combina los rasgos y los atributos de sus cuerpos, como las alas, piernas, y cola de ExVeemon, y las manos de Stingmon. Se ve claramente que es el cuerpo de ExVeemon. Al mismo tiempo, Stingmon solo se convirtió en una armadura. La máscara de Paildramon es roja; tiene la fuerza de un dragón (ExVeemon), y la velocidad de un insecto (Stingmon), lo que le hace ser bastante rápido y muy fuerte. El torso de Stingmon y los brazos del mismo, se convierten en el arma de este Digimon.

Ataques: 1) Desintegrador Desesperado/ Súper Explosión: Dispara múltiples balas de energía al enemigo con las ametralladoras de sus caderas. 2) Esgrima: Dispara una cuerda larga de sus brazos. O extiende largas lanzas de metal de las púas de sus muñecas y atacar con ellas. 3) Voltio Elementa: Crea una corriente eléctrica.

Chaosdromon apariencia: Chaosdromon es un Digimon máquina Se dice que Machinedramon , que fue construido por la combinación de las partes de muchos Cyborg-especies Digimon, demostró habilidades más allá de la imaginación, y que el experimento tuvo éxito. Añadiendo mejoras para mejorar aún más que Machinedramon lo hizo Chaosdromon, que posee un profundo cuerpo de metal carmesí. Su cuerpo, que está hecho de " Red Digizoid " que se volvió a purificar a partir del súper-metálica virtual de Chrome Digizoid y aumentó sólo su dureza, desvía cada ataque y destruye todo. Además, la versión del programa que se encuentra en su DigiCore realiza automáticamente mejoras para que sea aún más destructivo. Chaosdromon es también el Digimon que el líder del equipo de la grieta emplea principalmente como agente.

Tecnicas: Híper Cañones Infinitos: Dispara una poderosa ráfaga de energía potenciada por los poderes del Área Oscura desde sus cañones. Triturador del Caos: Ataca con su garra izquierda destrozando a sus adversarios sin piedad. Gancho Destructor: Dispara un misil desde su garra derecha que atraviesa al oponente y le inyecta un virus mortal, el cual va destruyendo sus datos poco a poco desde dentro hasta acabar con él. Si el misil impacta sobre otro ser o cosa digital, este también se ve afectado por el virus.

Gallantmon apariencia: Su existencia es una contradicción, ya que es un atributo de Virus al mismo tiempo que es llamado una deidad guardiana de la red, y si colapsa su equilibrio, incluso siendo una posibilidad anormal, es posible que se convierta en una existencia peligrosa. Está vestido con una armadura sagrada refinada y construida de 99,9% de puro Chrome Digizoid, su mano derecha puede convertirse en la santa lanza "Gram", mientras que su mano izquierda puede convertirse en el santo escudo "Aegis". Rinde homenaje a la caballería, y es un leal vasallo a su señor. Sus movimientos especiales son un golpe fuerte enviado desde la lanza sagrada Gram (Lanza Real), y disparar un rayo que purifica todo, desde el escudo sagrado Aegis en su mano izquierda (Ejecución Final).

Ataques: 1) Sable Real/Lanza Real: Lanza una poderosa ráfaga de energía azul desde su lanza Gram al enemigo. 2) Eliseo Final/Ejecución Final: Concentra una inmensa cantidad de energía luminosa en su escudo Aegis y la dispara en una devastadora ráfaga que destruye y purifica todo a su paso 3) Disparo de Sable: Libera una onda de choque enfocada desde su lanza Gram. 4) Seísmo Solar: Sujeta su escudo Aegis con fuerza y libera una gran torbellino de fuego, capaz de fundir hasta el material más resistente.

Gallantmon Crimson Mode o Gallantmon Modo Carmesí apariencia: La forma oculta de Gallantmon quien se cubre a sí mismo en una armadura que resplandece en carmesí. Debido a que ha liberado su potencial completamente, las porciones de su armadura están tan calientes, que se tiñen de rojo. Por esa razón, es incapaz de mantener el Crimson Mode por mucho tiempo. En su pecho está su Digicore, que ha sellado el Digital Hazard, y cuando descarga todo el poder de su cuerpo, una emisión de energía en forma de pinnado puede verse en su espalda. Porta la lanza de luz divina, "Gungnir", y la espada de luz divina, "Blutgang", armas de energía que no poseen forma física. Sus técnicas especiales son cortar al oponente en piezas con su espada divina "Blutgang" (Espada Invisible), y desintegrar a su oponente en electrones con su lanza divina "Gungnir", y entonces enviarlo al olvido dentro de otra dimensión donde "nadie puede seguirte" (Quo Vadis).

Técnicas: 1) Espada Invencible: Utiliza el todo el poder de la espada Blutgang para atacar a su oponente. 2) Quo Vadis: Ataca con todo el poder de su lanza Gungnir, disolviendo lo que toque en electrones, y luego los envía a otra dimensión. También puede usar el poder de su misma lanza, para viajar el mismo entre dimensiones.

Megidramon: Es Un Digimon extremadamente malvado que es el más malo entre los Digimon Dragón. Es un pilar de los Cuatro Grandes Dragones Digimon junto con Qinglongmon, Goddramon y Magnadramon, pero su personalidad es tan diabólica que no da la más mínima semejanza con los otros tres. A pesar de que es una especie rara que ni siquiera sabe que existe, y su existencia misma es un "Peligro Digital", sus poderes fueron sellados por algún tipo de "Fuerza". Sin embargo, se dice que una gran cantidad de daño se ejercerá sobre el Mundo Digital cuando se despiertan sus poderes. Cuenta con un cuerpo hecho de Chrome Digizoid. Según una teoría, Megidramon y ChaosGallantmon son el mismo ser, y se dice que se prevé que la ola de terror como un caballero oscuro o como un dragón oscuro dependiendo del observador. Su movimiento de firma es una poderosa onda de choque que se llama "Aullido del Infierno". Su movimiento especial es su "Flama Megiddo", que reduce todo a cenizas.

Ataques: 1) Flama Megiddo: Lanza desde su boca una gran llamarada alimentada con el poder del Área Oscura sobre sus enemigos. 2) Aullido del Infierno/Aullido de Dragón: Emite un aterrador rugido que a su vez genera unas potentes ondas de choque.

ChaosGallantmon apariencia: Se trata de un Gallantmon que ha sido corrompido por la oscuridad. Algunos afirman que se puede ver el aura sombría de Megidramon alrededor de él, pero nadie lo sabe con certeza. Además está fuertemente armado y protegido por la lanza Balmung y el escudo Gorgon, que son versiones oscuras de la lanza Gram y el escudo Aegis de Gallantmon.

Técnicas: 1) Prisión Judeca: Libera un haz de energía oscura desde su escudo Gorgon. 2) Desastre Demoníaco: Utiliza su lanza Balmung para atravesar brutalmente a su enemigo con un conjunto de rápidas estocadas.3) Muertos Vivientes: Dispara hacia arriba un rayo mágico desde el escudo Gorgon.

Diaboromon apariencia: En repetidas ocasiones absorbe todos los datos en la red con el fin de evolucionar y crecer, y está reduciendo el Mundo Digital al borde de la destrucción. Un Diaboromon que ha absorbido una gran cantidad de datos se convence de que es un ser omnisciente y omnipotente, y se complace en la destrucción y la masacre. Sin embargo, cuando este Digimon se congrega en grandes números, su razón de ser se pone de manifiesto, como objetivo final que es secuestrar un equipo militar y tratar de destruir el Mundo Real, así como con un ataque nuclear, este es un Digimon aterrador. Su Movimiento Especial es disparar un tiro potente de energía destructiva de su pecho-cañón (Cañón Catástrofe).

Ataques: 1) Cañón Catástrofe/Destructor de Red: Dispara una ráfaga de proyectiles de energía desde la esfera de su pecho. 2) Tentáculos de Error/Triturador de Cables/Doble Rompedor: Extiende sus larguísimos brazos para golpear al enemigo y posteriormente estamparlo contra el suelo.

RizeGreymon apariencia: Un Digimon Cyborg que tiene mecanizada más de la mitad de su cuerpo. A pesar de su gran constitución, vuela hacia el cielo para atacar al enemigo. El poder ofensivo despedido del revólver gigante en su brazo izquierdo, se dice que es equiparable a la de una ojiva nuclear simple, y debido a su tremendo poder y retroceso, normalmente es imposible para el fuego rápido. Además, el cañón del arma está hecha de Cromo Digizoide con el fin de resistir esa potencia. Sus movimientos especiales son una alta velocidad de tiro rápido en el límite de la resistencia del Chrome Digizoid de tres explosiones (Revólver Tridente), y disparar una andanada haz de luz de su pecho-cañón y que se extiende a los tres cañones de haz de las alas (Destructor Creciente). Además, su "Golpe Sólido" con el que derriba al oponente y golpea hacia fuera con su revólver gigantesco, tiene una resistencia al impacto extraordinaria.

Ataques: 1) Revólver Tridente/Revólver Destructor: Dispara tres balas de su revólver gigante. 2) Destructor Creciente: Lanza una rayo de energía desde sus alas. 3) Golpe Sólido: Golpea a su enemigo con el revólver.

Merukimon apariencia: es Uno de los Doce Olimpicos, es un Digimon dios que se jacta de ser el más rápido en el Mundo Digital. Es capaz de superar al corredor más rápido, llegando a ser imposible de percibir a simple vista, Odia permanecer en el mismo lugar, y como siempre está vagando por el Mundo Digital, sin duda es difícil de encontrar a Merukimon. Su movimiento especial es usar un corto y rápido teletransporte para acercarse al enemigo, y luego verter en un hiper-presa (Mil Puños). Además, Merukimon es capaz de usar su excelencia en el chamanismo y su cuchillo favorito "Azteca", que puede cortar a través del espacio, convocando a las apariciones de un universo paralelo (Encanto Espiritual).

Ataques: 1) Mil Puños: Usando su velocidad se lanza con una rapidez extrema contra su enemigo mientras le asesta rápidamente una lluvia de puñetazos los cuales el oponente recibe, casi sin poder contraatacar. 2) Imagen Espejismo: Se mueve muy Velozmente y embiste contra su oponente con su cuchillo "Azteca". 3) Kerykeion: Utiliza el cetro "Kerykeion" para absorbe la energía de su oponente.

Lucemon apariencia: Tiene la apariencia de un niño, y se dice que ha descendido del antiguo Mundo Digital hace mucho tiempo. Se manifiesta en una época en que el Mundo Digital era todavía caótico, y se dice que trajo el orden y la armonía. Sin embargo, a causa de una "rebelión" contra Lucemon, se convocó a un largo período de oscuridad. Aunque tiene la apariencia de un niño, el poder y la inteligencia que posee superan incluso el de un Digimon Perfeccionado. Se dice que las habilidades de Lucemon han sido heredadas y dividido entre los Tres Grandes Ángeles. Su movimiento especial es disparar diez súper calientes esferas de luz dispuestas en una sicigia cruciforme (Gran Cruz). Esta técnica posee una fuerza que sobrepasa a la de los "Siete Cielos" de Seraphimon. Lucemon es un ángel con doce alas (por tanto es de una alta jerarquía celestial) que tiene el cuerpo de un joven muchacho rubio vestido con una toga. Lleva grandes tobilleras y brazaletes de oro, tiene el signo de peligro digital impresa en su pie izquierdo, y las marcas por la cara, el brazo izquierdo, pecho y abdomen. A pesar de su apariencia frágil y de ser un Digimon Infantil, es muy poderoso. Es, junto a Cherubimon, el único Ángel Digimon que no tiene la cara tapada por un yelmo o casco metálico.

Ataques: 1) Gran Cruz/Choque Galáctico/Cruz Suprema: Entre sus manos crea una pequeña representación del Sistema Solar que alinea en forma de cruz para lanzarla a sus oponentes y causar una explosión de efectos devastadores. 2) Pies Divinos: vuela contra el enemigo con el fin de darle una patada altamente potente.

Lucemon Modo Caído apariencia: Tiene la apariencia de un hombre joven fibrado, de cabello rubio, con una marca morada en su ojo izquierdo y los labios de color rojo. En su lado derecho tiene 6 alas angelicales, una más pequeña que las demás y negra en vez de blanca, así como una más en la cabeza. En el lado izquierdo, lleva 7 alas demoníacas, una más pequeña y otra en la cabeza. Viste un atuendo blanco y negro con numerosos detalles dorados, y se puede notar que en cada uno de los anillos de sus tobillos sobresalen 2 alas doradas: angelicales al lado derecho y demoníacas al izquierdo.

Ataques: 1) Paraíso Perdido: Asesta una gran cantidad de puñetazos al enemigo, que lo debilita o lo desorienta con mucha eficacia. Seguidamente le da una patada, lanzándolo hacia el cielo. Despliega sus alas y ascendiende donde está el enemigo. Luego le gira y le coloca las piernas en los brazos, le toma de las piernas a semejanza de una cruz invertida (como haciendo referencia al Anticristo) y cae estampándolo contra el suelo. 2) Vivos o Muertos: Crea una esfera de luz con su mano derecha, que la utiliza para apresar a sus enemigos, y empieza a debilitarlos; con su mano izquierda crea otra esfera, pero de oscuridad, que se fusiona con la de luz. Ambas unidas y con sus enemigos en el interior, se crea una esfera mágica que, o bien acaba con ellos o en el mejor de los casos, los deja sin fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Lucemon Modo Satán apariencia: Teniendo el aspecto del Dragón de la Revelación, es la forma final de Lucemon. Como fue dicho en la Revelación, él lleva las Coronas de los Siete Pecados Capitales sobre su cabeza, y un globo de oscuridad llamado "Gehenna", que absorbe todos los ataques. Ante "Gehenna", todos los ataques son anulados, y se ha dicho que el mundo perecerá cuando Lucemon toma esta forma. Sin embargo, la verdadera forma de Lucemon (Lucemon Larva), existe dentro de "Gehenna" y el Modo Satán no es más sino un reflejo de Lucemon. Y por eso no importa cuántas veces Lucemon Modo Satán sea atacado, esos ataques no afectaran a la verdadera forma, Lucemon Larva. Sus movimientos especiales son una llama de destrucción que purifica todo (Fuego del Purgatorio), y una luz de la aniquilación disparado desde las siete coronas (Divino Perdón).

Ataques: 1) Llamas del Infierno/ Fuego del Purgatorio: Usa el poder de unas destructivas llamas de fuego de color púrpura. 2) Divino Perdón/Tormenta Divina: Dispara una luz aniquiladora desde las Siete Coronas.

Beelzebumon apariencia: Su apariencia es la de un demonio vestido como un motociclista rebelde, armado con dos escopetas llamadas "Berenjena", que son sus armas favoritas, y conduce una motocicleta llamada "Behemoth", que tiene vida propia y le obedece fielmente. Cuando está en Modo Ráfaga, sus ojos se vuelven de color verde esmeralda, lleva cuatro alas con plumas negras en su espalda y un cañón láser en su brazo derecho.

Técnicas: 1) Doble Impacto/ Balas de Doble Impacto: Dispara con sus dos pistolas Berenjena balas hechas de Chrome Digizoid. 2) Garras de Oscuridad: Usa sus afiladas garras para cortar en pedazos a sus enemigos… 3) Disparo rápido: Dispara a su enemigo rápidamente con sus "Berenjena". 4) Pao Yù: Lanza una esfera de cristal explosiva.

5) Mordisco Mortal/ Rayo Mortal: Abre las mandíbulas del arma de su brazo cargando una bola de electricidad y la dispara en una poderosa ráfaga al enemigo. 6) Llamarada del Caos/ Estrella del Caos: Con su cañón dibuja un pentagrama de energía en el aire que a su vez libera una potente llamarada oscura. 7) Juuouken/ Golpe del Rey Bestia: Lanza desde su puño una ráfaga de energía brillante con forma de cabeza de león.

Kerpymon (Virtuoso) apariencia: Kerpymon, a diferencia de los demás Digimon Tipo Ángel, posee una forma animal. Su cuerpo, de pelaje blanco rosado (más claro en la zona del vientre) recuerda vagamente al de un conejo, con brazos desproporcionadamente grandes y largas orejas en forma de alas de plumas, en las que lleva dos Anillos Sagrados. Su cabeza tiene tres pequeños cuernos, y su cara muestra dos trazos de pelaje amarillo sobre los ojos. Además, en su cuello posee una cresta que se asemeja a un collar de múltiples puntas con cascabeles, al igual que los bufones medievales.

Técnicas: 1) Lanza Relámpago: crea un enorme rayo de energía en su mano y lo arroja contra su oponente como una jabalina. Este ataque es extremadamente potente y con alta penetración. En su versión oscura el rayo es de un color rojo oscuro granate, mientras que en la versión normal es azul.2) tormenta del Juicio/Abrazo Santo/Juicio Celestial: alza sus manos al cielo e invoca numerosos rayos que caen por toda la zona, impactando sobre sus enemigos y arrasando una gran área. Al igual que en los ataques anteriores en su versión oscura son rojo granate y en la versión normal son azules.

Andiramon (Virus) apariencia: Un Digimon Perfecto que tiene la apariencia del "Conejo" de entre los doce bestias sagradas de leyendas orientales. Estas Doce Bestias Sagradas Digimon que se llaman "Deva" y sirven a "seres" cerca de los dioses. Es capaz de manipular libremente el "qi" que fluye dentro de su cuerpo, lo que le permite interactuar con suavidad así como dureza, de modo que a veces se mueve flexiblemente como si estuviera fluyendo, y otras veces desata golpes pesados como el hierro. Su movimiento de firma es recuperarse de cualquier tipo de daño en un instante (Cura de Meditación). Su movimiento especial es el endurecimiento del tejido de su cuerpo al nivel del Chrome Digizoid liberando toda la energía dentro de su cuerpo, desatando un gran golpe (Canto Mantra).

Ataques: 1) Canto Mantra/Brazo Bomba: Realiza un ataque de ondas psíquicas desde su cuerpo. 2) Cura de Meditación: Cura todos los daños de su cuerpo.

Cherubimon (Viciado) apariencia: Un Digimon Ángel que tiene la apariencia de una bestia. Es uno de los tres grandes Digimon Ángel situado en los niveles más altos, al igual que el Digimon Serafín, Seraphimon. Su primer deber es defender el "Núcleo" del Mundo Digital. Los Digimon Ángel que se sitúan en la "Virtud" definitiva tienen un lado que fácilmente mancha su cuerpo con su antítesis "Viciado", debido a su extremidad. Utiliza técnicas de rayos poderosos, y se cree que el golpe es un castigo divino. Sus movimientos especiales se basan en una lanza de un relámpago (Lanza Relámpago), y convocar una gigantesca nube de tormenta, y luego deja caer innumerables rayos sobre el oponente (Juicio del Cielo).

Ataques: 1) Lanza Relámpago: crea un enorme rayo de energía en su mano y lo arroja contra su enemigo a modo de jabalina. Este ataque es extremadamente potente y con alta penetración. 2) Tormenta del Juicio/Juicio del Cielo: levanta sus manos y llama múltiples relámpagos desde los cielos a caer sobre el enemigo. Estos rayos son rojos y se convocan violentamente, a diferencia de los de Cherubimon (Virtud), que los llama sombríamente. 3) Mil Lanzas: abre sus brazos de par en par y desde ellos desata una gran cantidad de relámpagos de energía a alta velocidad contra sus oponentes. Este ataque es una versión multiplicada de la Lanza Relámpago. 4) Juicio Final: una versión mucho más poderosa de la tormenta de relámpagos. 5) Explosión de Rayos: una versión mejorada de la lanza eléctrica que aumenta en gran medida la lanza arrojada

Myotismon apariencia: Su diseño esta principalmente basado en el Conde Drácula. Viste de manera elegante con un traje azul oscuro similar al de un difunto y ceñido por dos cinturones; porta una capa roja y negra de cuello muy alto con una forma que recuerda a unas alas de murciélago, y un antifaz rojo de diseño similar. Sus ojos son azules y su cabello es rubio, su piel es bastante blanca debido a sus hábitos nocturnos, y de sus labios púrpuras y con la apariencia de un muerto resaltan dos colmillos afilados. Sus orejas terminan en punta. Utiliza guantes grises con dibujos de murciélagos y altas botas negras, la izquierda con el dibujo de una calavera y la derecha con el de un murciélago.

Ataques: 1) Corriente Sangrienta/ Látigo Sangriento: Golpea al enemigo con un rayo de gas ácido de color rojo sangre como si fuera un látigo. 2) Redada de la Noche/ Ala Espeluznante: Abre su capa y de esta emana una bandada de murciélagos que siguen las órdenes de Myotismon. 3) Grito de la Muerte: Lanza una onda de energía que al impactar en el enemigo lo petrifica y debilita. 4) Onda de Pesadilla: Emite una onda oscura que hipnotiza al enemigo, amplificando sus dudas y lo termina llevando a la locura.

VenomMyotismon apariencia: Posee una piel de color rojo sangre, dos alas pequeñas huesudas en sus hombros, un par gigante de alas agujereadas que le permiten volar y otro par pequeño debajo de estas. Tiene un cabello de color rubio pajizo y una cola proporcionalmente pequeña que se asemeja a la de una rata. Sus brazos increíblemente largos llegan a sus pies y sus manos son enormes, la piel de su rostro es color azul grisáceo, sus piernas son de pelaje negro con partes blancas, sus pies son similares a los de WereGarurumon, aunque proporcionalmente grandes, la cabeza es increíblemente pequeña en comparación al tamaño total de su cuerpo. En su abdomen pose dos pares de marcas en forma de ojos, en su abdomen y sus manos una marca de murciélago. Del abdomen hacia arriba es lampiño mientras que hacia abajo es peludo.

Es un gigantesco monstruo bestia vampírico, fruto de los restos de Myotismon. Su verdadera identidad se encuentra en su interior (tiene forma indefinida aunque sigue teniendo la boca y el antifaz de Myotismon), ya que todo el resto de su cuerpo es un títere consiente de poca inteligencia que solo busca alimentarse y destruir, tiene poca sensibilidad y puede ser destruido sin que el verdadero ser (que se encuentra en su interior) se vea afectado. Solo se puede eliminar a VenomMyotismon si se destruye su verdadero ser el cual se haya oculto en su cadera.

Ataques: 1) Infección de Veneno: Inyecta un virus informático destructivo dentro del cuerpo del enemigo a través de dos rayos malignos de apariencia multicolor de sus ojos, interrumpiendo sus datos de configuración y terminando con todas sus funciones. 2) Infierno: Lanza abrasadoras llamas de su boca. 3) Llama del Caos: Dispara un rayo blanco de los ojos en su vientre.

BantyoLiomon apariencia: Posee una apariencia rebelde, tiene una cruz en su pecho color piel (o rojo en algunas ocasiones) una capa negra azulada y cabello gris. Tiene en sus manos dos adornos rojos y en sus muñecas vendajes como las de un luchador de boxeo. Generalmente lleva una rama entre sus dientes. En su forma de Modo Explosivo: Es muy parecido a su forma anterior, excepto por algunos detalles. Su cabello pasa a ser de un tono ocre y adquiere un forma puntiaguda, aludiendo a la forma de una llama. Se acentúan su ferocidad y sus rasgos felinos, su piel se torna de un color amarillo azafrán. Desaparecen los hoyuelos que tiene a los dos lados del hocico y sus ojos se vuelven mucho más brillantes e intensos. Un conjunto de llamas brota de su capa y de todo su cuerpo, dotándole de un aspecto ígneo.

Ataques: 1) Puño Relámpago del Bantyo/Puñetazo Intermitente: Se impulsa con toda su fuerza y salta lo más alto que pueda, abalanzándose contra su enemigo, y golpeándolo con sus puños llenos de espíritu de batalla. 2) Corte del Rey León: Usa su daga, Dankon (Espíritu Varonil), para atacar fervientemente a sus enemigos, liberando una onda súper caliente que corta el aire. 3) Ardor Bancho Punch: Un golpe de fuego ardiente.

MaloMyotismon apariencia: A diferencia de VenomMyotismon, éste es mucho más inteligente y poderoso, pero también es más cruel y despiadado. Es un Digimon Vampiro muy parecido a un androide, que posee dos cañones con forma de bocas en sus hombros las cuales reciben los nombres de Sodoma y Gomorra, como las ciudades bíblicas del mismo nombre. Es capaz de alimentarse de la oscuridad para agrandar sus poderes, y pareciera que su rostro se volviera mucho más monstruoso cuanto más se alimenta de oscuridad.

Ataques: 1) Llamas del Pandemonio: Es su ataque principal. Abre las grotescas bocas de sus hombros y dispara densas llamas oscuras de gran poder destructivo. 2) Aullido de Sangre: Manifiesta energía oscura en sus garras, para después golpear brutalmente al oponente. 3) Ilusión Mental: Utiliza sus poderes oscuros para engañar mentalmente a sus enemigos lanzándoles un rayo de luz. 4) Sangre Ácida: Abre los cañones en forma de bocas de sus hombros y lanza un gas láser rojo como la sangre que derrite todo lo que toca. 5) Lluvia de Sangre: Salta hacia el cielo y empieza a girar, liberando un montón de esferas oscuras debajo de él.

Agunimon apariencia: Agunimon es un Digimon humanoide vestido con un cuerpo-traje negro y armadura roja. Se inspira profundamente de su homónimo, el dios del fuego Agni, con su control sobre las llamas, a la vez que la asociación con el legendario salamandra y el fuego elemental que el folclore atribuye a él. Está equipado con la Llama del hombro hombrera s y lleva la marca del alcohol del fuego en su máscara y la correa.

Ataques: 1) Dardos de fuego: Lanza pequeños proyectiles de fuego que salen a través de los agujeros que tiene en sus muñecas. 2) Salamandra Ardiente: A través de los agujeros de sus muñecas puede crear unas llamas alrededor de sus brazos con las que puede golpear a sus oponentes lanzándoselas. 3) Golpe Salamandra: Haciendo un tornado de fuego, se dirige hacia el oponente dando una o varias potentes patadas giratorias.

AncientGreymon apariencia: AncientGreymon es un dragón Digimon antiguo es Un Mega que sólo existía en el pasado distante, se dice que su fuerza no supera la de la corriente Megas, y sin duda es un "mega" ser. Sus capacidades se pasaron posteriormente al "Dragón Digimon" de los Greymon-especies. Se dice que en la cruzada anterior, que sobrevivió hasta el final junto AncientGarurumon y sellada Lucemon.

Ataques: 1) Estallido Omega: Desencadena una explosión masiva con un intenso destello que alcanza miles de kilómetros de distancia. 2) Tornado Gaia: Recoge el espíritu de la tierra y crea un tornado que se traga a su oponente y estalla lejos.

AncientGarurumon apariencia: Este súper-brillante luchador tiene una figura gigantesca y sorprendentemente puede blandir sus dos grandes espadas en cualquier momento. Tiene un gran parecido con Beowolfmon y también a Kendogarurumon pero de pie. En su forma de digievolucion natural, es la digievolucion de WereGarurumon. Si se observa partes de su armadura se puden apreciar partes de Lobomon y KendoGarumon.

Ataques: 1) Cero Absoluto: Genera un frío extremo que detiene por completo el movimiento de los electrones del cuerpo del enemigo y lo congela todo. 2) Mandoble Afilado: Blande sus dos espadas con un brillo deslumbrante y corta al oponente en pedazos. 3) Luna Creciente: Sus espadas lanzan rayos de energías que destruyen los datos del oponente.

Alphamon apariencia: Alphamon es un Digimon humanoide con una armadura pesada negro, contrastando la armadura blanca de su homólogo, Omnimon. Cuenta con la interfaz de estilo antiguo de la Dorumon línea en su frente, mientras que sus protuberancias traseras contienen un toque de alas que aparecen plenamente en su Ouryuken forma, aunque algunos juegos, como Digimon Battle, lo representan con sus alas hacia fuera.

Ataques: 1) Espada Divina Grado Alfa: Llama a cabo una convergencia de luz que fue traspasado en el centro de un círculo mágico, y apuñala a través del rival. Digitalización alma: Untar las alas en su espalda y vuela en lo alto, a continuación, despliega un círculo mágico aún más grande que el cielo, con la que se convoca un legendario monstruo de otra dimensión. En Digital Monster X-Evolution y Digimon Historia: La huella del Cyber , el círculo mágico bombardea al oponente con una onda de energía verde.

Alphamon Ouryuken apariencia: Alphamon Ouryuken toma la base Alphamon y añade majestuosas alas, plumas de los salientes en su parte posterior. Owryumon colapsa en una hoja gigantesca para ser empuñada por Alphamon. Ataques: Digitalizar del Alma: Lanza múltiples rayos de energía verde de sus manos. Ultimate-Batalla-Blade-OURYUKEN: Oscilaciones del Ouryuken.

SkullGreymon apariencia: Un Digimon Esqueleto cuyo cuerpo se ha convertido en nada más que huesos. Fue un Digimon que puso demasiada importancia a la lucha, y como resultado de que su instinto de combate se aferraba a la vida a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba pudriéndose, se convirtió en SkullGreymon. Como SkullGreymon no tiene ni una pizca de inteligencia para equilibrar su instinto de combate, su existencia es una amenaza para otros Digimon. Su movimiento especial es un misil orgánico lanzado desde su médula espinal (Zona Cero). Ataques: Zona Cero/Disparo Oscuro: Arroja un misil orgánico con forma de tiburón desde su médula espinal. Este ataque es altamente destructivo. Doble Disparo Oscuro: Arroja dos misiles seguidos.

Apollomon apariencia: Apollomon es un Digimon de león con una postura humanoide y el pelo largo para simular una melena y los dientes afilados y garras. Tiene extensa armadura que cubre la mayor parte de su cuerpo y una cresta masiva que sostiene una esfera similar al Sol para simbolizar su elemento. Otro orbe se coloca dentro de la parte posterior de la boca y otros una forma similar, joyas redondas son parte de los guanteletes en sus brazos. Su pelaje es de color naranja cuerpo mientras que su melena es de color rojo.

Ataques: Sol Explosivo: Dispara una esfera ardiente energía solar generada a partir de la esfera de llamas en su parte posterior. Flecha de Apolo: Continuamente dispara flechas rojas calientes de las joyas brillantes en sus manos. Soplo de Febo: Concentra su poder interno en un solo golpe mortal envuelto en llamas.

ShineGreymon: es un dragón humanoide cubierto con una armadura de color rojo y blanco, que llevaba un casco de oro con tres cuernos y marcas rojas en la máscara del casco y las puntas de los dos cuernos en la parte posterior. Su cuerno frontal en la parte delantera es una forma como una hoja. Tiene llaves de oro en sus muñecas y tobillos y, tres garras de oro se encuentra en sus nudillos cerca de la mano hacia atrás, y garras de oro situadas en sus pies. Cuenta con seis alas plegadas blindados de color rojo que se ve casi angelical cuando abrió, y tiene un diseño fuego en lo oculto de las alas. Tiene una cola larga blindado con un símbolo del sol en la punta de la misma. Tiene picos situados en su rótula, y lleva hombreras de neumáticos-como con los puntos en forma de hoja que se muestran hacia la parte delantera. Tiene lentes situadas en él es el abdomen, las alas y la espalda.

Técnicas: Explosión Gloriosa/Estallido Glorioso: Explosión Extiende sus alas gigantes y concentra su energía en sus manos formando una enorme bola de fuego tan candente como el Sol que después lanza contra el enemigo. Luminoso explosiva: siega al oponente con alas de luz resplandeciente. Espada GeoGrey: Después de acumular energía solar suficiente, él bate con su puño en el suelo creando un círculo de fuego a su alrededor del cual extrae su arma, la Espada GeoGrey. Dicha espada posee también el Emblema del Valor o al menos una parte de éste. Ráfaga Brillante/Estallido Brillante: Ataca a su oponente con una explosión de luz que él crea usando sus alas.

Modo Ruina ShineGreymon apariencia: Modo Ruina ShineGreymon es un dragón Digimon luz. Es un ShineGreymon que ha alcanzado temporalmente los límites de sus capacidades con la ayuda de la energía oscura, pero es incapaz de controlar el poder que ejerce. Ataques: 1) Explosión Brillante oscura Final: Se envuelve con el fuego oscuro de sus propulsores y lo libera en forma de una gran explosión. 2) dark (oscuro) Tórrido: Dispara desde sus manos envueltas en llamas proyectiles de fuego oscuro. 3) oscura Explosión Gloriosa: Concentra la energía de sus alas en su pecho y lo dispara en forma de un gran haz de fuego oscuro.

ShineGreymon Modo Explosivo: ShineGreymon modo de ráfaga se parece a una versión mejorada de ShineGreymon, en sustitución de todas las piezas de oro de su armadura con rojo, la aleta en su casco se hace más grande, perdió todos los picos que conserve en su forma anterior. Sus alas están hechas de fuego, y la punta de la cola ha sido reemplazada con una llama encendida. También maneja una espada y un escudo de la llama de la llama. Ataques: 1) Estallido Final Brillante/Ataque Explosivo Final: Libera energía de los propulsores de su espalda y la dispara a su enemigo. 2) Espada Corona de Fuego: Combina su escudo y su espada de fuego en una nueva espada, mucho más grande y más poderosa. 3) Fuerza Blanca: Dispara balas blancas de fuego repetidas veces.

BurningGreymon apariencia: BurningGreymon es un dragón Digimon con características aviares. Aunque es un Digimon Bestia, que normalmente se encuentra en posición vertical como un ser humano. Su cabeza tiene un pico de pájaro, aunque llena de dientes afilados, azul, aves rapaces ojos, y está cubierta casi en su totalidad por el casco de plata con rayas de color carmesí, un emblema, y las Greymon-especies cuernos. Se ha llameante, alas de plumas y garras afiladas en cada una de sus extremidades, y su cuerpo musculoso está cubierto con una armadura carmesí, con incrustaciones de paneles de plata y grabados de oro. Ambos de sus antebrazos están equipadas con superarmas triangulares, de oro llamadas "Rudriya darpaṇa", y su cola gruesa está blindado.

Ataques: 1) Desintegrador Corona: Con las armas de sus brazos (Rudri Tarpana) dispara múltiples proyectiles de plasma magmático que incendian y devastan todo lo que alcanzan. 2) Tormenta de Llamas: Se envuelve a sí mismo en una tempestad de llamas que salen a través de todo su cuerpo y lanza todo el incendio en un poderoso tornado o ráfaga contra su oponente

Aldamon: Es la forma combinada del Espíritu Humano del Fuego y del Espíritu Bestia del Fuego. Tiene el cuerpo de BurningGreymon y la cabeza y los brazos de Agunimon. Tiene aspecto humanoide, con rasgos animales, posee una armadura color rojo oscuro o fucsia, también tiene partes negras y blancas con detalles dorados. En sus brazos Posee las "Rudri Tarpana" de BurningGreymon, pero ahora muestran la capacidad de expandirse hacia el exterior en una configuración de tres segmentos. Posee un par de alas, una cola y garras en los pies. Su cabello es dorado amarillento. Aldamon tiene la sabiduría de los seres humanos y el poder de las bestias.

Técnicas: 1) Misiles de Fuego: Dispara una gran cantidad de poderosos proyectiles de fuego contra su enemigo con las armas de sus brazos ardientes 2) Bola de Fuego: Entre sus manos concentra toda la energía del fuego posible y llega a crear una enorme bola de fuego de devastadora temperatura solar que lanza al oponente y destruye y funde todo lo que encuentra a su paso.

KaiserGreymon: KaiserGreymon posee el poder sobre la llama que se dice que ha superado incluso el poder de los legendarios Diez Guerreros. Se dice que posee el poder de las nueve venas del dragón que fluyen a través de Gaia, y que ha sido profetizado que si se puede restringir el poder de los nueve dragones, demostrará capacidad insondable e incluso ser capaz de gobernar Gaia. Se dice que, con el fin de controlar su poder, posee la espada "Ryūgonken" en la cual las almas de los dragones están selladas. Sus movimientos especiales son el disparar flechas desde el "Ryūgonken", cuyas llamas son tan intensas que se convierten en una luz blanca (Enryūgeki), y la liberación de las ocho venas del dragón dentro de Gaia, luego se convertie en el dragón final en sí y pulveriza al oponente con su gran espada (Kuzuryūjin).

Técnicas: Ataque del Dragón de Fuego: Toma el Ryūgonken horizontalmente y dispara flechas de energía al apretar los dos gatillos que están a los costados de la espada Ryūgonken. Cabezas de Nueve Dragones: Clava su espada en el suelo y del lugar donde la clavó salen nueve rayos de fuegos que se elevan con forma de dragón y atacan al rival, y debajo de él sale un dragón donde se unen los demás dragones y sobre el cual ataca con su espada.

Susanoomon técnicas: Relámpagos Celestiales/ Relámpagos Divinos: Invoca una nube de tormenta en espiral que desciende ocho rayos que llegan a ser espíritus de dragón para atacar. Cuchilla Estelar: Usando la ZERO-ARMS: Orochi, ataca al enemigo con su espada usando el fuego sagrado.

Flamedramon: Su apariencia es básicamente Veemon crecido con una armadura de fuego, pues su piel es azul y su armadura roja con llamas que ocupa la mayor parte de su cuerpo (cara, piernas, brazos, pecho) y posee un cuerno en su frente, tiene tres grandes garras en cada mano y pie, no se sabe si son sus propias garras o son cuchillas, y tiene una especie de correas en sus brazos. Ataques: Cohete de Fuego/Ariete de Fuego: Envuelve su cuerpo en llamas y se lanza contra su objetivo para embestirlo con su cuerno. Llamarada Súbita/Nudillo de Fuego: Dispara fuego de sus puños. Puño de fuego: Acumula en su puño fuego y después le pega al enemigo… Escudo de Llamas: Hace una esfera de fuego alrededor de su cuerpo con la que ataca a sus enemigos.

Raidramon técnicas: Trueno Fatal/Trueno Azul/Relámpago Azul: Lanza tres potentes rayos de color azul de su espalda con los que ataca al enemigo. Filo de Relámpago/Hoja Relámpago/Rayo Fatal: Lanza un potente rayo que sale de su cuerno en forma de flecha. Mordisco Eléctrico/Mordida Eléctrica: Ataca con una mordida eléctrica.

Magnamon: Magnamon posee un cuerpo de apariencia reptiliana y piel azul, similar al de Veemon, aunque de forma mucho más humanoide, más alta y más bípeda. Está cubierto por una armadura dorada de formas geométricas que conforma su casco, pecho y protecciones en antebrazos y piernas. Técnicas: 1) Jihad Extremo/ Magna Luz Concentra todo el poder del Digiegg de los Milagros y lo libera en forma de una potente onda expansiva. 2) Disparo de Plasma/ Misiles de Plasma: Desde su armadura dispara múltiples misiles devastadores. 3) Barrera de Aura Luminosa: Crea una barrera de luz a su alrededor para protegerse de ataques enemigos. 4) Tormenta Solar Brillante Dorada: Comprime rápidamente el espacio, entonces inmediatamente y de forma explosiva lo expande, barriendo a los enemigos cercanos con un rayo láser dorado.

MagnaGarurumon apariencia: Un Digimon Especie Trascendental que posee poder sobre la Luz que se dice que ha superado incluso el poder de los Diez Guerreros Legendarios. Se especializa en moverse a velocidad de la luz, y cuando su unidad de aviación está equipada es capaz de volar a velocidades infralumínicas.

Además, su armadura en el pecho, su campo de tiro largo "Francotirador Fantasma" en su brazo derecho y su medio campo de tiro "Golpe Fantasma" en su brazo izquierdo son capaces de ser individual, aunque esto disminuye una parte de su poder de fuego. Al girar a gran altura, los "Visores Láser" en su pecho son capaces de encerrar a todos los objetivos antiaéreos y anti-suelo, por lo que tan pronto como gira a una altitud muy elevada y confirma sus objetivos, comienza un ataque a gran escala.

Parece que ya es demasiado tarde para escapar de MagnaGarurumon. Sus movimientos especiales son la realización de un disparo simultáneo de todas sus armas a todos los objetivos bloqueados, para luego violentamente pulverizar el blanco principal a alta velocidad (Ametralladora Destructora), y después de separar su armadura del pecho, acelerar a velocidades que exceden la infralumínica y alcanzar el nivel superluminal, entonces borrar todo lo que entra en contacto con cualquiera de las bandas de luz (Velocidad Estelar).

Ataques: Ametralladora de Destrucción/Bazoocas Destructoras: Dispara descargas de misiles desde cualquier parte de su armamento a su rival; cuando se le agotan las municiones se despoja de sus armas y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia su enemigo para dispararle a quemarropa con los cañones de su pecho unos potentes rayos de energía destructora que aniquilan todo en el radio de impacto. Cazador Estelar/Velocidad Estelar: Se despoja de sus armas y saca sus dos sables luminosos, cubriendo su cuerpo de luz para después atravesar a su adversario a una velocidad casi imposible de ver. Misiles Magna: Lanza una ráfaga consecutiva de misiles a su oponente con todo su arsenal.

Rhihimon apariencia: Es como si Lowemon tuviera la armadura de KaiserLeomon, conservando el casco en forma de león del primero. Además, tiene una lanza; posiblemente una mejora de la "Lanza de Sombras" de Lowemon. Tiene las mismas alas que AncientSphinxmon. Técnicas: Cruz Roja: Lanza un ataque desde los ojos del león en su cabeza con gran poder. Teorema Negro: Controla las leyes de la física y ataca al oponente.

Petaldramon: Petaldramon es el espíritu animal derivado del legendario guerrero de la madera, AncientTroiamon. Él es más agresivo y fuerte Arbormon. Petaldramon basa sus ataques en el uso de las hojas y los ataques de los árboles. Puede disparar hojas de la nariz, creando un efecto agudo y perjudicial. Petaldramon tiene la capacidad de que cuando come árboles, utiliza la energía de estos para poder aumentar más aún de tamaño y aumentando su fuerza de ataque, Además, su cuerpo vegetal puede regenerarse usando plantas de su entorno. Se asemeja a la imagen de un Axolotl (Ajolote), un anfibio cuyo cuerpo se desarrolla más despacio que sus órganos reproductores y permanece durante toda su vida en estado larvario, conservando así las características branquias externas que poseen las larvas de anfibios con cola.

Ataques: 1) Ciclón de Hojas/Mil Espigas: Se pone en pie, mientras gira sus pétalos de la cabeza, para lanzar un poderoso tornado de hojas y aire, con las cuales ataca a su oponente. 2) Gancho de Espinas/Hiedras Aniquiladoras: Clava su cola en el suelo, con la cual hace que broten raíces puntiagudas debajo de su adversario y así poder inmovilizarlo y pincharlo.

Arbormon técnicas: Danza de Ametralladora/Baile de Máquinas: Usa sus brazos y piernas extensibles para golpear a sus enemigos a cualquier distancia. Semilla de Barricada: Es su ataque principal. En su boca enciende un misil con aspecto de semilla de gran tamaño que causa una explosión además de hacer crecer una barrera de robustos troncos que impiden el paso del enemigo o envolver al enemigo bloqueándolo en una enredadera. Misiles de Madera: Con el jet pack de su espalda dispara dos misiles que explotan y hacen caer astillas sobre el enemigo.

KendoGarurumon: es un Digimon Tipo Cyborg; está basado en Garm, el terrible perro que guarda las puertas de la morada de la diosa Hela en el Niflheim. Ataques: Láser Solar: dispara una poderosa ráfaga de energía luminosa desde su boca. Estrella Veloz/Estrella Fugaz: utiliza las ruedas de sus patas para ir a una gran velocidad como un rayo, hacerse prácticamente invisible y usar las alas de su espalda como filos para cortar a su enemigo.

Lobomon apariencia: El espíritu digital humano de la luz. Puede sacar dos espadas de luz muy brillantes, las cuales maneja con gran maestría. También puede usar su arma en el brazo como un francotirador. Técnicas: Conquistador de Luz/Espada Láser: Utiliza sus espadas "Licht Schwert" con las que tiene una gran habilidad para cortar a sus enemigos en dos o lanzar una ráfaga de luz. Ganador Doble: Cruza sus espadas para liberar una esfera de luz con la energía que emana de ellas. Bala de Luz/Luz Cegadora: Usa la mira en su brazo para disparar una poderosa bala de luz como un francotirador.

Beowolfmon: Tiene el cuerpo de Lobomon, con la armadura de KendoGarurumon, Tiene una espada hecha de las cuchillas de las alas de KendoGarurumon llamada Beo Sable y en la izquierda tiene los misiles de luz originalmente pertenecientes a Lobomon pero más poderosos. Ataques: Cazador Helado/Cazador Diurno (Zweihänder): Con su sable de doble filo crea un enorme lobo de frías y luminosas llamas que ataca al oponente a velocidad infralumínica y lo devasta todo a su paso. Luz Purificadora/Descarga Solar (Licht Angriff): Abre su brazo izquierdo y dispara una ráfaga de misiles y un láser luminoso muy poderosos hacia su oponente para destruirlo completamente. Mandoble/Trinidad: Utiliza su Beo Sable de doble filo para atacar al oponente.

Duskmon: Tiene forma de un hombre adulto, con una larga melena rubia y ataviado con una armadura y casco hechos de un material oscuro desconocido. El casco tiene tres piedras rojas a modo de ojos un par de cuernos, mientras que la armadura posee 7 ojos repartidos por hombros, pecho, rodillas y pies. Ataques: 1) Noche de Fantasmas/Mirada Mortal/Hoja Espiritual: Dispara potentes rayos láser de color rojo desde los ojos de su pecho y brazos. Según el perfil oficial también puede inducir a sus enemigos en un profundo estado de hipnosis.

2) Conquista/Plasma Lunar/Neblina de Apocalipsis/Agarre Macabro: Agarra a su rival por el cuello y se adentra en su mente. Después de esto adquiere la habilidad de leer su pensamiento y predecir sus movimientos y estrategias durante un tiempo. También tiene la capacidad de absorber el poder del oponente y hacerlo suyo.

3) Golpe de Sangre/Golpe Brutal: Crea una especie de "planeta" similar a Marte y se oculta dentro de él. A continuación absorbe la energía de dicho planeta y se abalanza contra el enemigo, embistiéndolo. 4) Movimiento Fantasmal: Utiliza los poderes de la oscuridad para desaparecer y atacar por la espalda a su adversario o esquivar ataques.

5) Tormenta Conquistadora/Tormenta de Hojas Espirituales: Lanza una poderosa onda de choque de color rojo desde sus espadas. 6) Mirada mortal Emite brillante energía de los ojos por todo el cuerpo y las bocas en sus brazos, colocando el oponente bajo hipnosis. 7) Lunar de plasma: recorta un arco parecido a la luna llena con la evolución Blut, absorbiendo el poder del oponente y lo que es su propio. 8) Fantasma Mover: Teletransporta hacia sus enemigos.

Velgemon: Velgemon es un Digimon Tipo Ave Gigante de color morado con tres ojos. Ataques: La obliteración oscuro (Zona Deleter): aletea con todo su poder, que arranca el oponente y todo el espacio que les rodea a otra dimensión. Vórtice oscuro (Maestro de la Oscuridad): Cambia la naturaleza del oponente para la oscuridad y los manipula al contenido de su corazón.

Loweemon técnicas: Lanza de las Sombras (Ewig Schlaf, Deu: "sueño eterno"): Golpea al oponente con un ataque lanza intensa. Sombra Meteor (Endlich Meteor, Deu: "Finito Meteor"): dispara una onda de energía de oro del león en su pecho.

KaiserLeomon: Se llama el "León Jet Negro", y su cuerpo está cubierto de un metal único que brilla de color negro azabache y se llama "Digizoide Obsidiana", una especie de Chrome Digizoid. Por esa razón, no sólo es su alta capacidad defensiva, sino también su armadura de cuerpo tiene una nitidez agudo. Se dice que después de que KaiserLeomon pasa, todo va a ser cortado en pedazos por la primera ráfaga de viento negro. Sus movimientos especiales son disparar un solo tiro espíritu negro (Trueno Negro), y estrellarse contra el oponente con su cuerpo revestido con un aura negra (Rey Negro).

Ataques: Trueno Oscuro/Neblina Destructora: Concentra energía y expulsa ráfagas de oscuridad desde su boca. Fantasma Del Apocalipsis/Amo de la Oscuridad: Su cuerpo se cubre con un León Gigante y salta hacia el oponente atravesándolo.

MetalKabuterimon: MetalKabuterimon es un Digimon androide japonés cuyo nombre se deriva de la mitológica abeto Bolg, que antes se consideraba el dios neolítica de truenos y relámpagos, y cuya Inglés nombre y diseño se derivan de "Metal Kabuterimon". Posee el poder sobre trueno que lleva el poder de AncientBeetlemon. Tiene una personalidad cautelosa y prudente, ya que fue descubierto en un sistema de defensa creada en referencia al escarabajo cámara del tesoro en la parte más profunda de una pirámide. Durante la batalla, que sirve pacientemente como un escudo para sus compañeros usando su armadura resistente y aguanta los ataques del oponente, pero si llega a su punto crítico que se pondrán a la de una intensa ofensiva con todas sus troneras hasta que se formen incluso el rival se reduce a la nada. Debido a su gran peso disminuye su movilidad, es básicamente el encargado del apoyo logístico. Sin embargo, en las batallas de corto alcance que destruye al oponente con sus diversos armamentos.

Ataques: Destructor de Campo/Rayo Destructor: Carga y dispara desde el cañón de su cabeza un potente rayo destructor que pulveriza o acaba con todo lo que haya en la zona de alcance del impacto. Trueno Definitivo/Ultradescargas Eléctricas: Gira a gran velocidad las dinamos que hay en sus brazos y con todos los cargadores de su cuerpo genera dos bolas de electricidad unidas por un hilo eléctrico que al dispararlas giran sobre sí mismas y provocan grandes daños al alcanzar el objetivo. Trueno Definitivo Anti-Terrestre: Crea y lanza un poderoso rayo, que va hacia el enemigo por tierra. Es realmente eficaz contra enemigos que puedan excavar.

Beetlemon: es un Digimon Android y un híbrido de clase Champion cuyo nombre y diseño japonés se deriva de "Blitz" (Deu: relámpago) y cuyo Inglés nombre y diseño se deriva del escarabajo. Posee el poder sobre trueno. Técnicas: Trueno de Mjolnir/Trueno Milenario: Concentra energía del trueno en su puño y golpea el suelo, enviando un rayo a través de él al enemigo; el rayo puede pulverizar a todos los enemigos que estén tocando el suelo en la zona. Bombardero Relámpago/Bombardero de trueno: Emite una poderosa corriente eléctrica desde su cuerno y con el rayo generado carga con él contra el enemigo.

Baihumon técnicas: Kongou (Fuerza Dorada): Emite una onda de su boca que convierte el oponente completamente en metal, haciéndolos incapaces de moverse mientras sus royas del cuerpo, y no puede morir hasta que se hayan oxidado de distancia. Tekkosou (Garras de Hierro): Desgarra a su rival utilizando sus garras.

Qinglongmon/ Azulongmon técnicas: Trueno Azul/Fuerza de Aurora: comienza a girar en círculos y libera una poderosa ráfaga de energía de color azul. Viento de Temas y Flor de la Electricidad/Látigo Relampagueante: invoca un potente rayo que cae del cielo y golpea brutalmente al enemigo.

Zhuqiaomon técnicas: Resplandor Carmesí/Fuego de Fenix: Lanza una potente ráfaga de fuego desde su boca con la que reduce a sus oponentes a cenizas. Garras del Purgatorio /Céfiro Sónico: Con sus alas crea una gran ráfaga de viento que destruye todo a su paso.

Bagramon: Antes de que se revelara ante Dios su apariencia era la de un joven Ángel de largo cabello negro, con dos aretes y su arma era una espada. Sin embargo, al recibir el castigo de Dios, su cuerpo quedó gravemente quemado, dándole la tonalidad morena que su piel tiene ahora. Sus alas, antes blancas y resplandecientes, quedaron destruidas y carbonizadas, y su cabello se tornó de color plata. Se dejó crecer la barba, y sostiene su ojo de rubí con una gran placa de madera, la misma de la que están hechas todas las prótesis de su cuerpo. Viste con ropajes de colores blanco y azul, y usa unas pocas partes de una armadura dorada. Su brazo derecho, el Astral Snatcher o Ladrón Astral, es descomunalmente desproporcionado con respecto al tamaño del resto de su cuerpo.

Habilidades: 1) Bagramon puede manipular fácilmente la tela del espacio-tiempo. Esto le permite manipular objetos sin importar en qué lugar se encuentren. 2) Puede ver todo el Mundo Digital a través de su ojo derecho. 3) Posee tal fuerza de voluntad, que ni siquiera una DigiXros es capaz de doblegar su espíritu.

4) Su brazo derecho (Astral Snatcher) puede incrementar su tamaño a voluntad. 5) Puede manipular las mentes de varios Digimon inocentes programándoles un virus y convirtiéndolos en sus aliados. 6) Posee la habilidad de regenerarse. 7) Su brazo derecho (Astral Snatcher) puede incluso tocar/destruir espectros y espíritus. 8) Es capaz de crear Xros Loaders usando el espacio y tiempo.

Ataques: Ojos de Serpiente Invisible: Usa su ojo de rubí para ver cualquier cosa en todo el Mundo Digital, permitiéndole saber al instante cualquier cosa que desee saber. Tormenta Súper Dimensional: Abre una especie de portal interdimensional que conecta el lugar en el que se encuentra con cualquier Zona del Mundo Digital. Después estira su brazo esquelético, atraviesa dicho portal y alcanza la zona en cuestión. Ladrón Astral: Extrae el alma de un Digimon vivo con su brazo fantasmal y la manda al cielo o al infierno a la voluntad de Bagramon, o incluso colocarla en el cuerpo de otro Digimon. Vino de Sangre Escarlata: Dispara potentes rayos de color rojo desde su mano derecha.

Zero ARMS: Grani: es una montura que puedes hacer aparecer, y montarla… ataques: Cañón Yuggoth: utiliza el poder del programa Yuggoth para disparar tres bolas de energía con un gran poder destructivo. Controlador de Dragón: Grani se aproxima a toda velocidad hacia el oponente mientras que Gallantmon lo embiste con su lanza Gram.

Cyberdramon: Un Digimon Cyborg de la especie Hombre Dragón que cubre su cuerpo con una armadura de goma única, con la que puede soportar cualquier ataque. Cuando los Digimon Virus aparecen en la Red, de repente aparece de la nada y los aniquila a todos. Sin embargo, es un guerrero solitario que no está afiliado con el grupo de la justicia, los "Cazadores de Virus", y sus colores verdaderos son un misterio. En cuanto a su armadura de goma única, no sólo tiene una capacidad defensiva excelente, sino también tiene una característica que da rienda suelta a amplificar su capacidad ofensiva. Su movimiento especial está produciendo una onda super-oscilatoria de sus dos brazos que destruye los datos de configuración, borrando por completo cada uno de los oponentes en el espacio circundante (Garra Borradora). Si alguien sufre este ataque, es aniquilado sin dejar atrás ni un trozo único de datos.

Ataques: Magna Revolución/Garra Borradora: Produce una onda súper-oscilatoria y desintegradora desde sus garras que destruye los datos de configuración, borrando por completo cada uno de los oponentes en el espacio circundante. Ciber Uña: Cyberdramon ataca con sus garras a su oponente.

Arkadimon (Supremo): es un Digimon Bestia Hechizante. Técnicas: Punto Matriz: Es capaz de afectar cualquier cosa ya sea física o de energía. Toma fragmentos de datos del oponente para transformarlos 0s y 1s para absorverlos y los emplea para curar sus heridas (se trata un ataque invisible, el cual puede desaparecer al enemigo completamente o por partes por lo que es muy difícil de bloquear y difícil de esquivar). Lanza del Exilio: Sus manos se transforman en lanzas con las que atraviesa a sus enemigos sin piedad.

Arkadimon (Súper Definitivo): es un Dgimon tipo Bestia Hechizante de los pocos Digimon Súper Definitivo confirmados. En esta forma él es capaz de destruir grandes áreas y matar ejércitos con un simple ataque. Ataques: Dios de la Matriz: Dispara un potentísimo rayo desde sus ojos que desintegra todo lo que toca, descomponiendo todos los datos e del Lenguaje Binario. Lanzas de Distopía: Sus múltilples tentáculos aumentan de tamaño y adquieren forma de lanza, que se extienden automáticamente para perforar a cualquier enemigo que se encuentre a su alrededor.

Otro vehículo es Behemoth: Behemoth es una motocicleta oscura que puede controlar a su jinete. .

Darkdramon técnicas: Rugido Oscuro: Absorbe materia oscura de sus alrededores y la lanza en una devastadora bola de materia obscura o en una onda de choque bastante destructiva. Se dice que ningún digimon puede sobrevivir a este ataque. Lanza Gigastick: Utiliza su lanza en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo para acabar con sus enemigos. Puñalada Demoníaca: Se abalanza rápidamente hacia su oponente y lo atraviesa con su lanza. Mirada Terrible: Sus ojos emiten un misterioso brillo que paraliza a sus adversarios.

Titamon: es un Digimon de Nivel Definitivo y atributo Virus cuyo nombre y diseño deriva de los mitológicos Titanes. Se sabe que su nivel perfecto es Digitamamon y es la digievolución Definitiva de Ogremon. Técnicas: Konpaku Shingeki: rebana tanto a través de la armadura y el cuerpo del enemigo en un solo corte de Zanjintou, con la fuerza suficiente como para golpear su DigiCore.

Tecnicas: Koou Meijin: convoca guerreros fantasmas de los cráneos en ambos brazos, creando un ejército inmortal que aplasta a todos los enemigos. Genba Mukon: atormenta al enemigo con alucinaciones después de ser cortado con Zanjintou, azota su espíritu con sufrimiento sin fin hasta que muere.

Otra forma de Gallantamon es ChaosGallantamon C: es un ChaosGallantmon que es controlado por el Chrono Core. La base para este ChaosGallantmon parece el Gallantmon original. Es protector del infame Escudo Gorgon y la infernal Lanza Balmung, que parecen versiones corruptas de la Lanza Gram y el Escudo Aegis.

Chronomon Modo Destrucción: es la forma alterna de Chronomon Modo Santo, es un Digimon de nivel Definitivo. Su nombre proviene del dios "Cronos" de la mitología griega, el cual era el líder de los titanes que gobernó durante la era mitológica; puede que esto tenga alguna relación también, ya que la información sobre este Digimon es realmente escasa y se espera volverlo a ver.

Técnicas: Toque Desvanecedor: Extiende sus grandes manos para borrar cualquier cosa. Ceguera Macabra: Dispara un rayo oscuro desde su mano a los ojos del rival para cegarlo temporalmente, dejándolo indefenso ante cualquier ataque. Bola de Veneno: Encierra a su oponente en una esfera de energía oscura que lo va debilitando poco a poco. Noche Terrible: Oscurece de forma articial la zona en la que se encuentra, haciendo que sus enemigos se desorienten mientras les extrae su energía vital sin que se percaten de ello hasta dejarlos totalmente exhaustos. Bomba de Dedo: Apunta un objetivo con su dedo índice para después bombardearlo de lleno en el objetivo con los cañones de sus hombros.

Chronomon Holy Mode (modo santo) técnicas: Llamarada Sagrada: Lanza una potente llamarada cargada de energía luminosa que es muy efectiva contra Digimon malvados. Curación Final: Cura sus heridas y las de sus aliados usando un poder celestial. Cruzada de Dios: Carga sus manos con energía luminosa para crear un ataque con forma de cruz que lanza a sus adversarios. Explosión de Luz Estelar: Comienza a acumular energía en su boca y sus alas para crear una gran explosión de luz que destruye todo lo que se encuentre a su alrededor.

Hay otra evolución de daemon se llama: daemon súper definitivo Demon Super Definitivo es un Digimon Señor Demonio. "técnicas": La Llama de Algol: Lanza una gran bola de fuego infernal de su boca. Esparcidor de Oscuridad: Usa el poder del Virus Oscuro para cambiar la configuración de los 0s y 1s del cuerpo del oponente, debilitándolo o convirtiéndolo en su sirviente, según la situación lo requiera. Habilidad: Virus Oscuro: Es la habilidad natural que Daemon obtiene en esta forma, la que le permite manipular los sentimientos de los Digimon oponentes, cambiando la configuración de los 0s y los 1s de su cuerpo. Gracias a esto es capaz de convertir a Digimon pacíficos en violentos y fieles sirvientes.

DarknessBagramon: La forma de DarknessBagramon mezcla el cuerpo artificial de Bagramon con partes de la armadura de DarkKnightmon, solo que sin su característico yelmo. Mientras su cabeza es la de Bagramon, pero mucho más joven y con cabello negro, la totalidad de su torso está conformada por una aterradora efigie, que es el rostro de DarkKnightmon. Posee ocho pares de alas y una gigantesca capa que se descompone en energía oscura.

Ataques: 1) Dios Ladrón de la Muerte: Concentra la energía oscura en su brazo artificial, para luego extenderlo y robar el alma de su enemigo. 2) Ojos de la Destrucción: Utiliza la boca y los ojos de su pecho para absorberlo todo. 3) Oscuridad Eterna: Destruye en forma instantánea los datos de sus enemigos agitando sus alas de color negro azabache.

Dorugoramon apariencia: Es un digimon con apariencia de un dragón recubierto con una elegante armadura plateada con toques azules y dorados. posee alas en forma de abanico con detalles rojos y dorados, las membranas son de color azul; la separación entre membrana y membrana tienen forma de lanzas. Sus alas y su aspecto de dragón le dan similitudes con shinegreymon.

Técnicas: Metal Valiente: Ataca con cuerpo y alma al oponente en un brutal asalto. DORU Din: Libera una poderosa onda de choque destructiva.

ExoGrimmon técnicas: Crono-Destrucción: Utiliza una pequeña porción de su propio poder para destruir cualquier dato. Dios del Aire: Utiliza el poder de un antiguo dios que le permite lanzar rayos al enemigo. Dios de la Muerte: Emplea el poder de un dios antiguo para matar a un rival de forma instantánea. Prominencia: Crea un gran incendio para quemar un área entera. Lágrimas de Luna: Cura sus heridas con un misterioso poder procedente de la Luna. Cambio de atributo: Cambia de atributo para mejorar sus fuerzas y debilidades.

GranDracmon técnicas: Revolución de Cristal: Instantáneamente convierte a todos sus oponente en cristales de hielo. Ojo de Gorgona: Utiliza su mal de ojo para encarcelar dentro de la oscuridad los corazones de los opositores que lo miran. Grito Mortal: al rugir con son bocas, desata sobre su oponente los lamentos del Inframundo.

Sleipmon o Kentaurosmon apariencia: Todo su cuerpo está revestido de una armadura de la " Red Digizoid ", que cuenta con un gran poder defensivo, por lo que incluso es improbable que sean capaces de dañar fácilmente, es un Digimon bestial con una parte superior del cuerpo similar a la humana y una parte inferior del cuerpo como de caballo con seis patas. tiene una cara equina, con una melena de color rojo, púrpura y los ojos. Todo su cuerpo está revestido con una armadura roja Digizoid, que está decorado con la cresta del Destino en la frente y cuisses. Tiene dos alas amarillas en su espalda y una cola larga, que fluye. El escudo Niflheimr en su mano derecha es de color rojo y decorada con motivos como ojos, mientras que la ballesta Múspellsheimr en su mano izquierda es casi tan alto como él.

Ataques: Inferno Frost (Bifröst): Lanza flechas incandescentes de luz de Múspellsheimr. Aliento helado ( Odin Breath 's): Utiliza Niflheimr para bajar la temperatura de su clima y generar una tormenta de nieve.

MirageGaogamon apariencia MirageGaogamon es un Digimon de Tipo Caballero Bestia con una armadura de Chrome Digizoid Azul y pose el Peligro Digital en su pecho. Puede formar espejismos ayudándolo para escapar de algunos ataques. Ataques: Doble Espejismo Creciente: Lanza de sus garras ondas de choque en forma de medias lunas capaces de cortar al oponente. Cañón de Luna Llena/Destrucción de Luna Llena: Dispara un potente rayo de energía amarilla a partir del cañón de su pecho. Garras Huracán/Zarpa de Viento: Ataca a gran velocidad con sus poderosas garras. Grand Getsuga: Comienza a girar como tornado frente a la luna y ataca como un taladro al oponente. Este ataque puede pasar por alto cualquier otro ataque.

MirageGaogamon Modo Explosivo es un Digimon de Tipo Caballero Bestia. Ataques: Impacto Meteoro: Golpea a sus oponentes con la esfera de energía de su arma. Ataque explosivo final: Concentra toda su energía y su alma para lograr expulsar todo el poder escondido en su arma de luz y energía. Impacto De Luna Llena: Ataca al oponente con la luna en forma de energía que está en su arma.

UlforceVeedramon técnica: Rayo de la Victoria (Fuerza Brillante V): Dispara una ráfaga de energía sagrada de la "V" dorada que tiene en el pecho, capaz de purificar las energías malignas. Sable Ulforce: Extrae dos sables de luz de sus Brazaletes V para emplearlos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Escudo de Tensegridad: Con sus Brazaletes V crea una barrera de energía con estructura de Tensegridad, que lo protege de los ataques de sus rivales (ésta barrera está potenciada con la Ulforce, un poder antiguo que le permite a UlforceVeedramon recomponerla en caso de que algún enemigo logre destruirla). Impulso Dragón X: Su cuerpo se envuelve en un aura con forma de dragón. A continuación se abalanza a gran velocidad sobre su oponente y lo ataca con sus Sables Ulforce al mismo tiempo, haciéndole un corte con forma de "X" que lo aniquila al instante.

Esos fuero todas las digievoluciones que puedes usar blackwargreymon. Ahora bueno los que te acompañara en este viaje será: QueenChessmon, Kuzuhamon, blackgatomon, Gatomon, kari kamiya, Lalamon, Lilithmon, Lunamon, palmon, Nanami, Beel Starrmon, Ranamon ( **por cierto Mermaimon y Ancient Mermaimon será las evoluciones siguientes de ranamon en esta historia** ), Venusmon, Mastemon, renamon, Kazemon, Sistermon (Blanc), Sistermon Noir, No rn Mikihara ( **ella tiene las habilidades y poderes de Yggdrasill solo que más fuertes),** **Nene Amano, Airu Suzaki, female agumon ( es el agumon de tai convertido en mujer, y dejado una copia del original con tai siendo macho.) Relena Norstein.**

 **(Nota de autor: por cierto las chicas como karin la otras, les dejaron una copias de ellas y su digimones en su mundo de origen. Fueron creadas por los dioses.)**

El nombre de las chicas que nombraron los dioses, digimones aparecieron las chicas y digimones también.

Kari kamiya: blackwargreymon es bueno verte, fue muy triste cuando moriste.

Kari se acerca a el digimon dragón abrazándolo, y sonriéndole ya que está feliz de volver a verlo. Las chicas están sorprendidas de ver tal muestra de cariño, de esa niña con el digimon dragón oscuro.

Los dioses digimones, les explicaron a todos porque está en ese lugar con el digimon dragón. Las chicas, y las digimones femeninos aceptaron eso que les dijeron a ellas, los dioses les dieron a las chicas humanas en su digivice la oportunidad de evolucionar en poderoso digimon femeninos. Las chicas que no tenía digiero uno.

Karin le dieron otro digivice para evolucionar teniendo dos. Nene Amano su digivice cambio siendo D-Scan como el de la chicas y Airu Suzaki su digivice cambio también.

Relena Norstein: estoy muy feliz yo tengo ahora un digimon, como mi hermano espero que nos "conozcamos" más y seamos buenos amigos, blackwargreymon y chicas. –es un gusto para mi conocerte relena-chan espero que nos podamos llevar bien. Le dice blackwargreymon… a la linda chica que ahora puede caminar y esta curada de su enfermedad gracias a los dioses.

-Blackwargreymon le responde que las protegerás a todas, y que las quiere conocer a fondo a todas, le acaricia el cabello y abrazándola. Chicas yo prometo que las protegeré y quiero conocerlas a fondo, les preguntare algo quiere ser mis novias para no elegir a una y dejarlas tristes. –todas: si blackwargreymon-kun/san queremos ser tus novias para divertirnos.

Nanami: no pensé que iría otro universo, pero no me importa ya que eso pude ser divertido podre saber cómo será otros universos.

Gatomon: es bueno volver a verte, Blackwargreymon ya que hace "tiempo" que no, nos vemos después de que moriste.

Blackwargreymon: lo mismo digo gatita, veo que me extrañabas. El digimon virus blackwargreymon le dice a la digimon felino quien se sonrojo.

La gata digimon se sonroja, por cómo le dijo el digimon dragón oscuro.

Palmon: eres tu Blackwargreymon, te extrañe mucho yo también. –yo también te extrañe mi querida palmon que salve de un grupo de digimones agresivos. Le dice blackwargreymon a palmon mientras la esta acariciado en la cabeza provocado que se sonroje.

Una luz rodeo a todos, enviándolos a uno de los universo que quería los dioses.

* * *

 **Universos de sekirei**

Las chicas y las digimones femenino despertaron en un parque del universo donde terminaron, se dieron cuenta que no está Blackwargreymon y se preocuparon.

Las chicas se fijaron que hay mil agujas de control en todo tokyo, y está provocado que haya un descontrol en las máquinas electrónicas.

 **Pensamiento de karin: esas son agujas de control, no será que Blackwargreymon renacerá de esas agujas de control pero si es así ya me imagino que pasara.**

 **Pensamiento Gatomon: Blackwargreymon saldrá seguro de esas agujas, pero con su poder incrementado más que antes, ya que hay más que la última vez.**

 **Múltiples sekirei siente su corazón latir rápido ya que siente que su ashikabi cerca se pregunta algunas de las sekirei que sintieron la sensación de amor al ya querer encontrar a su ashikabi.**

* * *

 **Base de MBI**

 **Los aparatos electrónicos de la base están inhabilitados al aparecer las agujas de control, dejado a todos los trabajadores corriendo de un lado para el otro ya que Sahashi Takami está de muy malhumor. Al saber que se dañaron, los aparatos eléctricos al aparecer las extrañas Torre Oscura en toda la ciudad de tokyo.**

 **Sahashi Takami: pero que rayos esta pasado aquí, porque cuando aparecieron esas torres extrañas pasa esto, tengo ganas de fumarme un "cigarrillo" para calmar este dolor de cabeza.**

 **Minaka Hiroto: vamos, vamos querida Takami-san tranquilízate sé que esto es muy extraño y repentino que apareciera esas torres extrañas. Quizás esas extrañas torres son de la edad de los dioses, y sea una pieza muy importante para el plan sekirei, ojala los aparatos electrónicos no se hubiera dañado jajajajaja. Ya que las podríamos analizar completamente y saber de qué está hecho, saber que causa que los aparatos estén así.**

 **Takami le laza un porta papeles, que le cae en cabeza al científico que se reía como loco, ella suspira por tener que soportar a su jefe.**

 **Tamaki: oye minaka baka (idiota) deberías enviar a uno de los miembros del Escuadrón Disciplinario, y destruya las torres. y Nos traiga los restos para analizarla.**

 **Minaka Hiroto: es una buena idea tamaki-san así sabremos qué tan resistentes son esas torres.**

 **Pasaron unos minutos y llegaron las tres miembros del Escuadrón Disciplinario, minaka les sonríe irónicamente y les dice que vayan Benitsubasa y destruya esas torres oscuras.**

 **Benitsubasa: eso no será un problema para mi destruir esas torres extrañas.**

 **Haihane: si, si lo que digas petako ya que debo terminar esta reunió rápido ya que va empezar uno de mis animes favoritos.**

 **Ambas sekirei se pelearon, teniendo sus típicas peleas infantiles por cualquier cosa. Karasuba suspiro estado fastidiada ya que quiere terminar la reunión y si es posible matar a alguien para des estresarse. Desenvaina su katana acercándola a ambas chicas, las dos chicas se pararon de su pelea y está algo nerviosas sudado en versión chibi.**

 **Karasuba: puede dejar su pelea infantil**

 **Las chicas se fueron separados de una vez de la oficina de su jefe, aunque les parece muy extraño que apareciera esas extrañas torres.**

* * *

 **Centro de las torres oscuras**

 **La sekirei benitsubasa va saltado de edificio e edificio, hasta que llego donde esta las torres negras. Así que estas son esas extrañas torres que aparecieron bueno es hora de acabarlas.**

 **Benitsubasa: Pulverizador.**

 **Benitsubasa golpea fuertemente a muchas agujas de control y se fijó que no está destruido ni le hiso algún rasguños. Están muy sorprendidas por tal dureza de las torres oscuras.**

 **Benitsubasa: que como es posible, que no se destruyera esas torres ni tuviera un rasguño. Debe ser muy duras para resistir la fuerza de mis ataques, ¿Qué extraño porque no tiene un rasguño?**

 **Benitsubasa: ¡como rayos estas cosas resistieron mis ataques! y no se destruyera.**

 **Antes de que pudiera atacar de nuevo, aparecieron unas chicas raras estado… en el lugar donde estaba la sekirei tipo puño del Escuadrón Disciplinario. Se pregunta quienes son, y porque se acercaron a las torres.**

 **Las torres se levantaron de suelo, y volado uniéndose todas las torres y desapareciendo formado un poderoso torbellino oscuro que está formado la sobra de un dragón. La figura se formó sorprendiendo a todos, los presentes del lugar y la sekirei ya que no esperaba que le pasaba eso.**

 **La sekirei se sorprendió al ver un dragón humanoide oscuro con armadura.**

 **BLackwargreymon se fijó que él y las chicas también aparecieron en un mundo extraño se dio cuenta que hay una chica extraña.**

 **Se dio cuenta que la chica es una hermosa chica de 20 años Lleva una camisa kimono con una manga que falta, y el pelo de color rosa en una cola de caballo lateral con dos clips de margarita. Su cuerpo es muy atlético y tonificado, pero no demasiado musculoso. Ella tiene senos pequeños que no han crecido por un solo milímetro y es un vaso A. Ella tiene el aspecto de una adolescente alegre, más joven. B 77/55 W / H 90 y su altura es de 159 cm de altura.**

 **BLackwargreymon baja volado donde esta ellas, para luego ver como la chica sekirei lo atacan y las chicas que habían venido con él le gritaron que no lo ataque. La chica no le hiso caso y lo ataca fuertemente. Dándole fuertes golpe en el cuerpo del dragón humanoide y dándose cuenta que la armadura que tiene blackwargreymon es muy dura.**

 **BLackwargreymon: esos ataques son tan "débiles" que no me causo daño solo cosquillas, atáqueme con más fuerza ya que eso hace solo cosquillas en mi cuerpo por tus débiles ataques.**

 **La sekirei se sorprendió completamente porque no le causó daño, a la extraña criatura. Los satélites de la MBI están obteniendo imágenes de lo que sucede al recuperar la señal. Benitsubasa se enojó de qué blackwargreymon se está burlado de ella al no causarle daño y solo cosquillas.**

 **Benitsubasa: como pudo resistir a mis golpes, que son muy poderosos esto no es posible. ¡Me las pagaras bestia yo Benitsubasa te derrotare! y demostrare mi poder haaaaa.**

 **Benitsubasa se mueve velozmente atacado al poderoso digimon virus nivel mega. – ¡toma esto Shockwave! (Onda de choque) -** **Benitsubasa** **perforan el suelo y la superficie que se está colocando debajo de blackwargreymon enviado una onda de choque lineal dirigido a través de ella hacia el digimon mega.**

 **La hermosa sekirei se sorprende al ver que no trata de esquivar el dragón humanoide su poderoso ataque. Blackwargreymon extiende sus garras recibiendo el poderoso ataque directo y teniendo una pequeña sonrisa, eso sorprende a la sekirei. Se escucha fuerte explosión para luego dispersarse el humo y sorprender a las chicas que acompaña a blackwargreymon y la sekirei. La sekirei se sorprende al ver que no le causó daño ni rasguños en la poderosa armadura.**

 **-maldición tendré que usar otra técnica ya que no le cause ni un rasguño. ¡Haaaaa raghhhh Pulverizador! – la sekirei Benitsubasa concentra energía provocado que su cuerpo sea rodeado en una aura rosa, para luego usar un ataque al estilo de Hadouken contra blackwargreymon.**

 **Lo ataca velozmente en su cuerpo para luego detenerse al darse cuenta que no le hiso daños al digimon. - ¿¡Que rayos eres monstruo cómo te llamas?! Porque no te cause ni un daño.**

 **-yo soy BLackwargreymon un digimon creado por esas torres oscuras, que en realidad se llama Torre Oscura o Aguja de control. Ahora es mi turno de atacarte.**

 **BLackwargreymon se mueve veloz con una velocidad superior que no pudo seguir los ojos humano ni sekirei, ya que se movía superior a la velocidad de la luz. Aparece frente de la sekirei asustadola.**

 **BLackwargreymon le dan un fuerte "cabezazo" a la sekirei, para luego darle multiples golpes en el estómago de la sekirei escupieron sangre y saliva.**

 **Benitsubasa: vaya fuerza que tiene este monstruo. Me tienes impresionada blackwargreymon eres muy fuerte, pero yo no me daré por vecindad te derrotare.**

 **BLackwargreymon: vaya decepción que eres Benitsubasa ya que no me das un desafío. ¡Dramon Killer!**

 **BLackwargreymon Utiliza sus garras metálicas acuchillado velozmente en el estómago de la sekirei.**

 **BLackwargreymon: será mejor que te rindas de una vez no me pondrás ganar yo solo te deje herida. Ya que sería injusto que te mate ya que no me diste un desafío peleado.**

 **Cayo de rondillas con heridas y sangre además partes de su uniforme está roto. Benitsubasa se levantó lentamente con sus piernas temblado del dolor enojada al saber que se está burlado de ella.**

 **El digimon dragón humanoide mega disparo una pequeñas bolas de energía curado a las sekirei heridas. –te cure solo para ver que más puedes hacer contra mi Benitsubasa y ver si me puedes dañar.**

 **Benitsubasa se sonrojo un poco siente su pecho y cuerpo caliente, dándose cuenta de algo que paso por su mente al recuperar sus energías. –no puede ser mi ashikabi es este dragón humanoide llamado blackwargreymon, es muy fuerte. Piensa la sekirei en su mente.**

 **Benitsubasa: atácame con tu mejor ataque y demuéstrame que tú eres mi Ashikabi y no alguien débil como estos humanos. –blackwargreymon le parecía extraño lo que dijo la sekirei parpadeado.**

 **BLackwargreymon: pero que rayos le pasa a esta chica y que es eso de ashikabi. oye Te equivocas yo me llamo BLackwargreymon y no ashikabi. –me podrías explicar que es eso de ashikabi ya que yo no entiendo. Le pregunta BLackwargreymon.**

 **Benitsubasa: y-yo te responderé si me logras derrotar a mí y te explicare todo con detalles. –está bien si me vas a responder eso si te derroto eso are ahora mismo.**

 **BLackwargreymon vuela al cielo preparándose para atacarla con una de sus mejores técnicas.**

 **BLackwargreymon: bueno si tu quieres recibir uno de mis más poderos ataques TOMA ENTOCES ESTO ¡Fuerza Gea!**

 **BLackwargreymon Crea una gran bola energía negativa, que tiene concentrada los sentimientos negativos y la lanza a la sekirei. La sekirei quedan sorprendida por tal energía que envía el dragón oscuro hacia ella. La sekirei Trato de detener el poderoso ataque con sus mejores ataques para solo disminuirle el poder al ataque de BLackwargreymon. Ella trata de detenerlo con las manos desnudas gritado.**

 **El ataque la golpeo fuertemente, dejado un fuerte humo y estruendo en el lugar de donde está. El humo se despeja y muestra a la chica en el suelo mal herida arrodillada.**

 **BLackwargreymon desciende el cambiado de forma a la de un humano siendo rodeado en datos para cambiar de forma. Su forma humana es una musculosa con piel oscura cabello amarillo dorado oscuro viste una chaqueta de cuero negro con estampado de BLackwargreymon…**

 **Guantes de cuero negro botas de combates de color negro pantalones de cuero negro con amarillo, ojos color amarillo oscuro y lentes oscuros.**

 **BLackwargreymon se acerca caminado lento y recoge a ella teniéndola en sus brazos al estilo nupcial. Benitsubasa lo ve y se sorprende de lo guapo que está en esa forma, ella siente su cuerpo caliente. –blackwargreymon la cura usa sus nuevas habilidades curativas, siendo rodeada la sekirei por una energía oscura que le aumenta su poder y la recupera.**

 **Benitsubasa: debo decir que tú eres mi ashikabi me siento todo mi cuerpo caliente por favor bésame.**

 **BLackwargreymon: que extraño pero si eso te ayudara a recuperar eso are Benitsubasa.**

 **El digimon dragón la besa en los labios apasionadamente y siente una sensación de calidez al besar sus suaves labios.**

 **Benitsubasa: hmm ahhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhh ahhhhhh.**

 **BLackwargreymon se dio cuenta que viente enormes alas de energía color rosa apareció en la espalda de ella. Apareció la marca de sekirei en el cuello de la sekirei detrás del cuello… el digimon dragón virus mega humanoide sintió algo de su energía paso a la sekirei. BLackwargreymon se separa de ella y ve que ella está feliz sonriéndole a él.**

 **Benitsubasa: mucho gusto ashikabi-kun soy sekirei 105 Benitsubasa, "Palma de mi promesa aplastar las piedras que torturar a mi Ashikabi" espero que nos llevemos bien y conocernos.**

 **BLackwargreymon: espero que nos llevemos bien es un gusto conocerte Benitsubasa-chan y me puedes explicar que es eso de sekirei y ashikabi. –** **Benitsubasa le explica todo al digimon de que es una sekirei y ashikabi como las reglas del plan sekirei, el digimon entendió un poco.**

 **BLackwargreymon ahora entendió lo que le dijo, su sekirei y lo de ese extraño plan sekirei le parece extraño para él.**

 **Benitsubasa: Black-kun me puedes decir que eres tú, acaso eres un extraterrestre.**

 **BLackwargreymon: yo soy solo digimon que busca su objetivo en la vida, ya que no se de estos sentimientos del corazón ya que son extraños para mí. Desde que morí y renací en este mundo busco mi razón de ser en esta vida y aprender más.**

 **Benitsubasa le acaricia sus manos y siente mucha tristeza por su ashikabi al escuchar su historia de lo que es y cómo murió al tratar de buscar su objetivo en la vida.**

 **Benitsubasa: Black-kun déjame estar a tu lado y enseñarte cosas y ayudarte a que encuentres tu razón de ser en esta vida.**

 **BLackwargreymon: está bien te dejare acompañarme ya que esa curiosidad que tengo es muy grande.**

* * *

 **Oficina de MBI**

 **Los miembros recuperaron el funcionamiento de las máquinas, pero recibieron una señal fuerte indicado que una de las miembro del Escuadrón Disciplinario fue alada.**

 **Sahashi Takami: que como es posible que, alguien haya alado Benitsubasa y no diga quién es su ashikabi ni información… los datos indica que no se sabe quién es el ashikabi ni está en los registro.**

 **Minaka Hiroto: puede que esto sea una señal, que indique que hay un jugador muy importante para este juego divertido. Jajajaja quien será esta importante piensa clave.**

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Espero que les guste y ustedes me pueden sugerir que incluir a esta historia para próximos capítulos.**

 **Habrá escenas lemon y escenas ecchi, me puede sugerir que chicas colocar y si quiere que coloque otras chicas de animes etc para el harem.**


	2. Chapter 2

**El renacer del Dragón negro**

 **Capítulo 2: entrenamiento del poder, el encuentro con la sekirei del martillo y la sekirei de hielo**

 **Resume: después de haber muerto tras cerrar la puerta de digimundo y el mundo humano con su cuerpo… él fue a parar a el digilimbo.**

 **Nota de autor: quienes quiere este en el harem de Blackwargreymon siendo sus chicas, cuales sekirei quiere que yo incluya y sea de Blackwargreymon. Quiere que traiga poderosos enemigos contra Blackwargreymon y le de muchos problemas, al digimon dragón oscuro.**

 **Harem de blackwargreymon.**

 **De dicipline: Saori Otokawa- Yuuki Miyagishi-** **Leona Morimoto-** **Nonomiya Ruri- señorita Kawahara-** **Araki Madoka- Linda Hamiltton- Karen Himeki-** **Momone Nishizaki- Yuri Nishizaki.**

 **Del animado To Love Ru: Lala, Momo, Nana, Mikan, Yami, Ejecutar, Haruna Sairenji, Yui Kotegawa, Celine, Nemesis, Tearju Lunatique, Mea Kurosaki, Ryoko Mikado, Kyoko Kirisaki, Risa Momioka,** **Rin Kujou, Saki Tenjouin, Shizu Murasame, Mio Sawada y Haruko Nitta.**

 **De Sekirei: Haihane- Miya Karasuba-** **Benitsubasa-** **Yashima-** **Akitsu- Tsukiumi- Musubi- Kazehana- Matsu- Uzume- Kusano- Katsuragi- Yume- Karasuba- Mitsuha- Namiji- Yahan - Toyotama- Mitsuki-** **Nanaha-** **Taki-** **Kuno-** **Himeko- Yosuga- Shi-** **Natsuka-** **Kaho Y Oriha.**

 **De Digimon: QueenChessmon-** **Kuzuhamon-** **Blackgatomon- Gatomon De Kari-** **Kari Kamiya-** **Lalamon-** **Lunamon-** **Palmon -** **Nanami** **Ranamon-** **Venusmon-** **Renamon-** **Sistermon (Blanc) - Sistermon Noir-** **Norn Mikihara-** **Nene Amano-** **Airu Suzaki-** **Mujer Agumon-** **Relena Norstein.**

 **La melancolía de Haruhi Suzumiya: Nagato Yuki.**

 **Cosas que le dieron los digimones dioses a blackwargreymon: esas son Eterna Juventud, (BlackWarGreymon no envejecerá al tener la eterna juventud, su cuerpo seguirá joven si cambios.) regeneración interna y externa eso significa que podrá regenerar rápidamente dentro y fuera de su cuerpo partes dañadas o destruidas.**

 **Y si se destruye un órgano del aparecerá otro nuevo sustituyéndolo.**

 **No le afectara las enfermedades, ni las enfermedades de transmisión sexual. También como modificaron a su cuerpo no le afectara ninguna enfermedad de esos universos.**

 **También le modificaron su poder es más poderoso ahora es tan poderoso como los dioses en poder. Su armadura que está hecho de Chrome Digizoid le incluyeron los otros Chrome Digizoid fusionándolos al de digimon dragón. Ahora que tienes mejorada su armadura, ahora aguanta los elementos y le protegerá muy bien.**

 **También le diero nuevas técnicas que le servirá muy bien BlackWarGreymon y son primero "eléctrico": Relámpago del Dragón, Defensa Eléctrica, campo eléctrico, drenado eléctrico, también tienes una habilidad poderosa eléctrica que se llama Limo Electric Body Building. Esa habilidad le permite reconstruirse si su cuerpo es destruido, reformándote a ti mismo si eres bolado en pedazos aparecerá limos que reconstruirá tu cuerpo completamente estado si heridas.**

 **Súper visión helada: es Una versión más potente de la visión helada dispara a cabo más grueso el rayo y de ambos ojos. El ataque cógela rápidamente el cuerpo del oponente y también cógela en unos minutos rápidamente sus "órganos" internos dejándolos congelados e inservible.**

 **Otro elemento que tienes es fuego que son: Reflexión Burst: con esta técnica se forma una lente que puede absorber el calor del sol en frente de sus manos y, a continuación, dispara un rayo letal de fuego en el oponente. Debido a que este ataque se obtiene energía del sol, que no se quede sin energía.**

 **Nova Star: cobra una esfera ardiente energía en espiral en la boca. A continuación, se agarra el ámbito de la energía en tus manos para lazarla a tu oponente. Levantas sus manos y grita "Nova Star!" mientras se dispara el ámbito de la energía en el oponente, causando gran daño a través de una explosión de fuego.**

 **Sacrificio ardiente: elevas una gran cantidad de poder rodeándote de llamas y llevándote con todo, incluso una persona o el campo. El usuario que usa esta técnica termina muy agotado, y tendría el cuerpo muy caliente a temperaturas de 150 grados farenheit.**

 **Burning Tornado: este ataque es muy poderoso, comienzas a girar la recopilación de un aura de fuego y los ejercicios en línea recta hacia su oponente y lo golpea, lo que inflige una cantidad considerable de daños, ese ataque asegurar la agonía ardiente al oponente que lo recibe.**

 **Blaster Meteor: En primer lugar, el usuario forma un escudo de energía alrededor de su cuerpo. Entonces, él trae sus manos separadas a cada lado y libera muchos poderosos rayos de energía hacia el objetivo, infligiendo una enorme cantidad de daño.**

 **Esfera Nova: agarras a tu oponente y encierras a sí mismo y el oponente en una esfera grande, remolino de fuego que lleva al cielo. Cualquier ataque volátil hecha por el oponente hará que la esfera explote, creando una poderosa explosión muchas veces más grande que la propia esfera. No te verás perjudicado por la explosión debido a ser inmune al calor así que no te dañara.**

 **Armadura de calor: Cuando se realiza, el usuario eleva su temperatura hasta un punto en que su cuerpo comienza a brillar de un color naranja rojizo brillante, que funciona como escudo de energía que también puede dañar a un oponente atacante. El poder es tan grande que es más allá de la calentura del sol, alrededor de la temperatura de un rayo.**

 **Otra "técnica" de fuego que puedes usar es copia de fuego: reúnes "energía" y creas una copia que se parece a ti, tendría el mismo poder y no te gastaría energía. La copia creada puede subir la temperatura de su cuerpo subiendo a 600000 grados farenheit o la cantidad calor que quiera.**

 **Otro elemento que puedes usar es el agua que te servirá muy bien: tornado de agua, copia de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática, dragón de agua, gran tsunami y campo acuático.**

 **También podrás usar ataques de viento que se llama:**

 **Furia del Poderoso Huracán: El usuario crea un veloz huracán, girando su cuerpo velozmente. Una vez que el blanco entra en la zona de este, el huracán aumenta la velocidad de su giro, lo cual corta todo a su paso, lo cual causa extremo daño en el usuario, pudiendo incluso ser mortal.**

 **Torbellino de Spin: En primer lugar, el usuario pone sus dos dedos medio y cuarto juntos, mientras que los puntos del índice se colocan juntos, los pulgares y meñiques para crear una señal. A continuación, el usuario libera su / sus manos para formar un tornado viento afilado (con él / ella como el epicentro) que corta y daña el oponente, causando una gran cantidad de daño.**

 **Puedes usar técnica de luz eso te servirá si encuentras algún enemigo que use ataques de oscuridad y son. Alas celestiales: convocas algo de energía y te saldrá unas poderosas alas blancas de luz. Hace que algún enemigo que está cerca se debilite si usa oscuridad o es un ser de oscuridad se debilite al instante.**

 **Gran resplandor de luz: juntas tus garras luego concentras algo de "energía" en tus manos. Cuando ya tengas la "energía" concentrada la disparas al oponente y el ataque dejara al oponente herido y le limpiara su cuerpo de maldad o energía maligna dejándolo purificado.**

 **Garras de luz: concentras algo de energía en tus garras apareciendo unas poderosas garras de luz que absorber cualquier poder, es indestructible y corta cualquier cosa.**

 **Nudillo del Cielo/Mano del Destino/Golpe de Fe: Concentra energía dorada en su puño derecho y lo impulsa hacia su oponente en un movimiento similar a un puñetazo, liberando en el acto una honda rectilínea de energía tremendamente poderosa. Y dañado al oponente con el poderoso ataque de luz.**

 **Barrera de la luz: concentras energía creado una poderosa barrera de energía de color blanco, que destruye los ataques de energía absorbiéndolos y dándoselas al que usa la técnica. Cualquiera que trate de destruirlo terminara muy dañado, repelido por la poderosa barrera.**

 **Bola de luz: creas una bola de energía de color blanco, esa técnica es muy fuerte que deja muy dañado a un oponente que la reciba ese poderoso ataque directo.**

 **Copia de luz: concentras energía creado una copia que será toda blanca lleno de luz. Cualquier enemigo con oscuridad que lo ataque se debilitara lentamente al luchar con él.**

 **Absorción de luz: lazas un poderoso ataque de energía que absorberé cada minuto la "energía" del oponente para, luego salir rápidamente disparada la energía uniéndose a tu cuerpo dándote más poder. Esta técnica también la puedes usar sosteniendo o agarrado a un enemigo y le drenas energía de su cuerpo.**

 **Campo de luz: con esta técnica concentras energía haciendo que todo el lugar se llene de pura luz. Siendo solo un campo puro de luz debilitado a los enemigos que tenga maldad, sea poseídos por oscuridad u otros seres. Aunque esta técnica cuando la usas no te afecta al tu ser un digimon virus, los aliados y personas de buen corazón que esta heridos se recuperaran.**

 **Agujas de luz: es una técnica muy poderosa que consiste en que tú reúnas energía en tu pecho o cabeza. Para luego disparar muchas agujas que son muy poderosas y afiladas, que entrar al cuerpo del oponente absorbiendo su sangre y energía dejándolo muy herido, medio muerto y sin sangre.**

 **Súper caño de luz: esta técnica consiste en que concentras energía en todo tu cuerpo adoptada un color blanco. Puedes colocar tus garras en una posición para disparar un poderoso ataque que seguirá al oponente hasta déjalo medio muerto. También hay otra forma de usar esta técnica que es carga mucha energía en tu cuerpo para luego, hacer un poderoso tornado que gira muy rápido. Para luego seguirlo hasta alcanzarlo y causarle al oponente un daño muy grave.**

 **Puedes usar técnica de oscuridad que te servirá muy bien contra enemigos que usen luz y oscuridad. Alas oscuras, garras de sombra, bola de la oscuridad, absorción de oscuridad, campo de sombras, copias de sombras, prisión sombras y barrera de oscuridad.**

 **habilidad de poder curarte o curar a otras personas, sabemos que te servirá muy bien para recuperarte. Tienes tres nuevas evoluciones poderosas que se llama primero modo oscuridad o modo caos, Modo Explosivo y modo ruina. Él tiene Un campo indestructible donde puedes entrenar e invocarlo y desaparecerlo.**

 **Él tiene una casa lujosa que podrás invocar con solo pensarlo, la puede volver más grande blackwargreymon y además le puedes agregar muchos más cuartos si quiere con solo pensarlo y aparecerá "instantáneamente" solo que si se destruye esta casa se puede reconstruir rápidamente al instante estado como nueva.**

 **También un poder de curar enfermedades, por si le da una a él u otra persona, tienes el poder el de revivir a personas, animales u otra cosa.**

 **la habilidad de poder respirar en el agua, y en el espacio así no tendrás problema al luchar con un oponente que también tenga esa habilidad. habilidad que te permite tele transportarte a cualquier lugar o universo con solo pensarlo. También puedes abrir hoyos que te llevara cualquier lugar a ti o alguien que te acompañe. Te daré daremos también una habitación especial indestructible que te permitirá entrenar tus habilidades.**

 **Los aparatos son: un D-Scan El D-Scan que tiene es de color negro y unas partes dorado, El segundo de los aparatos es un D-Terminal de color negro con unas partes amarrillo. Este aparato se llama d-terminal… te permite el almacenamiento de Digihuevos y sirve para comunicarte con los que tenga una "también".**

 **Tercer aparato es un D-Power de color negro plateado y tienes algunas partes doradas. Este es un Digivice que sirve con las cartas, que le dieron y se llama D-Power su habilidad es de leer las cartas de Digimon, enviando los datos de estas a los Digimon.**

 **Cuarto aparato es un reloj de pulsera de color negro y dorado. Este reloj se llama digi arma o d- power armar… este aparato te permite sacar cual tipo de arma como cuchillos indestructibles, espadas indestructibles, lazas, hachas, Bayonetas , Kunai. Armas de fuego como pistola, revólver, metralleta, carabina, escopeta, fusil etc… estas armas que sale del reloj son muy fuertes y al corta a alguien con una arma blanca y tocar su sangre ara al arma más fuerte y resistente. Las armas de fuego tienen balas infinitas dentro así que no se acabara "fácilmente" el aparato también sirve para escuchar música, almacenar música imágenes, dar la hora etc.**

 **el último aparato es un celular Samsung Galaxy Nokia 7 de color negro y amarrillo. se llama este celular digi amplificador o d- súper amplificador. Es un aparato muy útil que sirve para amplificar la fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, también amplifica otras cosas tuya por un periodo de tiempo de siete horas…**

 **Al terminar las horas tu cuerpo terminara muy exhausto cayendo inconsciente y si energía hasta que te recuperes. Solo ten cuidado al usar este aparato y multipliques mucho fuerzas etc… porque puede quedar muy mal y terminar muerto o medio muerto u en estado de coma. Ese celular también sirve como cualquier celular además de ser indestructible.**

 **Tiene una habitación especial que es indestructible le servirá para entrenar sus habilidades al máximo, superado sus límites y capacidades la podrás invocar pensándolo y aparecerá**

 **los digimones almacenados dentro de su digivice, que le permite digivolucionar en el. Son: Millenniummon- ZeedMillenniummon-** **MetalSeadramon-** **ChaosWarGreymon- WarGreymon-** **NeoCrimson-** **ChaosPiedmon-** **Piedmon-** **MagnaAngemon-** **BlackSeraphimon-** **Seraphimon-** **Daemon- SaberLeomon-** **Imperialdramon Modo Dragón-** **Death-X-DORUguremon-** **Omnimon-** **Omnimon X-** **Imperialdramon Modo Luchador- Imperialdramon Modo Paladín-** **Dynasmon-** **Paildramon-** **Chaosdromon-** **Gallantmon-** **Gallantmon Crimson Mode-** **Megidramon-** **ChaosGallantmon-** **Diaboromon-** **RizeGreymon.**

 **Merukimon,** **Lucemon,** **Lucemon Modo Caído,** **Lucemon Modo Satán,** **Beelzebumon,** **Kerpymon (Virtuoso),** **Andiramon (Virus),** **Cherubimon (Viciado),** **Myotismon,** **VenomMyotismon,** **BantyoLiomon,** **MaloMyotismon,** **Agunimon,** **AncientGreymon,** **AncientGarurumon,** **Alphamon,** **Alphamon Ouryuken,** **SkullGreymon,** **ShineGreymon,** **Modo Ruina ShineGreymon,** **ShineGreymon Modo Explosivo,** **BurningGreymon,** **Aldamon,** **KaiserGreymon,** **Susanoomon,** **Flamedramon,** **Raidramon,** **Magnamon,** **MagnaGarurumon,** **Rhihimon,** **Petaldramon,** **Arbormon.**

 **KendoGarurumon,** **Lobomon,** **Beowolfmon,** **Duskmon,** **Velgemon,** **Loweemon,** **KaiserLeomon,** **MetalKabuterimon,** **Beetlemon,** **Baihumon,** **Qinglongmon,** **Zhuqiaomon,** **Bagramon,** **Cyberdramon,** **Arkadimon Supremo,** **Darkdramon,** **Titamon,** **ChaosGallantamon C,** **Chronomon Modo Destrucción.**

 **Modo Chronomon Santo (Modo santo),** **DarknessBagramon,** **ExoGrimmon,** **GranDracmon,** **Kentaurosmon,** **MirageGaogamon,** **MirageGaogamon Modo Explosivo y** **UlforceVeedramon.**

 **Monturas Zero ARMS, Behemoth la moto.**

* * *

 **Canción EL gran soñador**

 **Si es que quieres ser tan bueno**

 **Si lo sueñas de verdad**

 **Inténtalo**

 **comenzarla**

 **Seguro y veloz!**

 **Yo no hacia la tarea jamás**

 **Pero eso ha quedado muy atrás**

 **Todo comenzó por curiosidad**

 **Porque yo quiero entenderlo todo.**

 **En todas partes tropecé**

 **Fue doloroso, yo lo sé**

 **Se bien cómo te sientes**

 **Algo en mi interior me impulso**

 **Y volví a estar de pie**

 **Tome la oportunidad.**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Hazlo todo con amor**

 **Y pon mucha atención**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Confío en ti, lo lograras**

 **No pares de correr.**

 **Esta es una guerra por ganar, aunque**

 **Llegues a la meta corre más,**

 **El justo cae pero se vuelve a**

 **Levantar, el amor la fórmula**

 **Infalible.**

 **No te afanes viene ya vive como**

 **Desearías que sea tu mañana, enfoca**

 **Bien tu realidad, si tus palabras**

 **Son verdad vendrá la oportunidad!**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Hazlo todo con amor**

 **Y pon mucha atención**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Confío en ti, lo lograras**

 **No pares de correr.**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Hazlo todo con amor**

 **Y pon mucha atención**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Confío en ti, lo lograras**

 **No pares de correr.**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Hazlo todo con amor**

 **Y pon mucha atención**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Confío en ti, lo lograras**

 **No pares de correr.**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Hazlo todo con amor**

 **Y pon mucha atención**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Al despegar no pararas muy lejos llegaras.**

* * *

 **Capitulo anterior de el renacer del dragón negro**

 **Centro de las torres oscuras**

 **La sekirei benitsubasa va saltado de edificio e edificio, hasta que llego donde esta las torres negras. Así que estas son esas extrañas torres que aparecieron bueno es hora de acabarlas.**

 **Benitsubasa: Pulverizador.**

 **Benitsubasa golpea fuertemente a muchas agujas de control y se fijó que no está destruido ni le hiso algún rasguños. Están muy sorprendidas por tal dureza de las torres oscuras.**

 **Benitsubasa: que como es posible, que no se destruyera esas torres ni tuviera un rasguño. Debe ser muy duras para resistir la fuerza de mis ataques, ¿Qué extraño porque no tiene un rasguño?**

 **Benitsubasa: ¡como rayos estas cosas resistieron mis ataques! y no se destruyera.**

 **Antes de que pudiera atacar de nuevo, aparecieron unas chicas raras estado… en el lugar donde estaba la sekirei tipo puño del Escuadrón Disciplinario. Se pregunta quienes son, y porque se acercaron a las torres.**

 **Las torres se levantaron de suelo, y volado uniéndose todas las torres y desapareciendo formado un poderoso torbellino oscuro que está formado la sobra de un dragón. La figura se formó sorprendiendo a todos, los presentes del lugar y la sekirei ya que no esperaba que le pasaba eso.**

 **La sekirei se sorprendió al ver un dragón humanoide oscuro con armadura.**

 **BLackwargreymon se fijó que él y las chicas también aparecieron en un mundo extraño se dio cuenta que hay una chica extraña.**

 **Se dio cuenta que la chica es una hermosa chica de 20 años Lleva una camisa kimono con una manga que falta, y el pelo de color rosa en una cola de caballo lateral con dos clips de margarita. Su cuerpo es muy atlético y tonificado, pero no demasiado musculoso. Ella tiene senos pequeños que no han crecido por un solo milímetro y es un vaso A. Ella tiene el aspecto de una adolescente alegre, más joven. B 77/55 W / H 90 y su altura es de 159 cm de altura.**

 **BLackwargreymon baja volado donde esta ellas, para luego ver como la chica sekirei lo atacan y las chicas que habían venido con él le gritaron que no lo ataque. La chica no le hiso caso y lo ataca fuertemente. Dándole fuertes golpe en el cuerpo del dragón humanoide y dándose cuenta que la armadura que tiene blackwargreymon es muy dura.**

 **BLackwargreymon: esos ataques son tan "débiles" que no me causo daño solo cosquillas, atáqueme con más fuerza ya que eso hace solo cosquillas en mi cuerpo por tus débiles ataques.**

 **La sekirei se sorprendió completamente porque no le causó daño, a la extraña criatura. Los satélites de la MBI están obteniendo imágenes de lo que sucede al recuperar la señal. Benitsubasa se enojó de qué blackwargreymon se está burlado de ella al no causarle daño y solo cosquillas.**

 **Benitsubasa: como pudo resistir a mis golpes, que son muy poderosos esto no es posible. ¡Me las pagaras bestia yo Benitsubasa te derrotare! y demostrare mi poder haaaaa.**

 **Benitsubasa se mueve velozmente atacado al poderoso digimon virus nivel mega. – ¡toma esto Shockwave! (Onda de choque) -** **Benitsubasa** **perforan el suelo y la superficie que se está colocando debajo de blackwargreymon enviado una onda de choque lineal dirigido a través de ella hacia el digimon mega.**

 **La hermosa sekirei se sorprende al ver que no trata de esquivar el dragón humanoide su poderoso ataque. Blackwargreymon extiende sus garras recibiendo el poderoso ataque directo y teniendo una pequeña sonrisa, eso sorprende a la sekirei. Se escucha fuerte explosión para luego dispersarse el humo y sorprender a las chicas que acompaña a blackwargreymon y la sekirei. La sekirei se sorprende al ver que no le causó daño ni rasguños en la poderosa armadura.**

 **-maldición tendré que usar otra técnica ya que no le cause ni un rasguño. ¡Haaaaa raghhhh Pulverizador! – la sekirei Benitsubasa concentra energía provocado que su cuerpo sea rodeado en una aura rosa, para luego usar un ataque al estilo de Hadouken contra blackwargreymon.**

 **Lo ataca velozmente en su cuerpo para luego detenerse al darse cuenta que no le hiso daños al digimon. - ¿¡Que rayos eres monstruo cómo te llamas?! Porque no te cause ni un daño.**

 **-yo soy BLackwargreymon un digimon creado por esas torres oscuras, que en realidad se llama Torre Oscura o Aguja de control. Ahora es mi turno de atacarte.**

 **BLackwargreymon se mueve veloz con una velocidad superior que no pudo seguir los ojos humano ni sekirei, ya que se movía superior a la velocidad de la luz. Aparece frente de la sekirei asustándola.**

 **BLackwargreymon le dan un fuerte "cabezazo" a la sekirei, para luego darle múltiples golpes en el estómago de la sekirei escupieron sangre y saliva.**

 **Benitsubasa: vaya fuerza que tiene este monstruo. Me tienes impresionada blackwargreymon eres muy fuerte, pero yo no me daré por vecindad te derrotare.**

 **BLackwargreymon: vaya decepción que eres Benitsubasa ya que no me das un desafío. ¡Dramon Killer!**

 **BLackwargreymon Utiliza sus garras metálicas acuchillado velozmente en el estómago de la sekirei.**

 **BLackwargreymon: será mejor que te rindas de una vez no me pondrás ganar yo solo te deje herida. Ya que sería injusto que te mate ya que no me diste un desafío peleado.**

 **Cayo de rondillas con heridas y sangre además partes de su uniforme está roto. Benitsubasa se levantó lentamente con sus piernas temblado del dolor enojada al saber que se está burlado de ella.**

 **El digimon dragón humanoide mega disparo una pequeñas bolas de energía curado a las sekirei heridas. –te cure solo para ver que más puedes hacer contra mi Benitsubasa y ver si me puedes dañar.**

 **Benitsubasa se sonrojo un poco siente su pecho y cuerpo caliente, dándose cuenta de algo que paso por su mente al recuperar sus energías. –no puede ser mi ashikabi es este dragón humanoide llamado blackwargreymon, es muy fuerte. Piensa la sekirei en su mente.**

 **Benitsubasa: atácame con tu mejor ataque y demuéstrame que tú eres mi Ashikabi y no alguien débil como estos humanos. –blackwargreymon le parecía extraño lo que dijo la sekirei parpadeado.**

 **BLackwargreymon: pero que rayos le pasa a esta chica y que es eso de ashikabi. oye Te equivocas yo me llamo BLackwargreymon y no ashikabi. –me podrías explicar que es eso de ashikabi ya que yo no entiendo. Le pregunta BLackwargreymon.**

 **Benitsubasa: y-yo te responderé si me logras derrotar a mí y te explicare todo con detalles. –está bien si me vas a responder eso si te derroto eso are ahora mismo.**

 **BLackwargreymon vuela al cielo preparándose para atacarla con una de sus mejores técnicas.**

 **BLackwargreymon: bueno si tú quieres recibir uno de mis más poderos ataques TOMA ENTOCES ESTO ¡Fuerza Gea!**

 **BLackwargreymon Crea una gran bola energía negativa, que tiene concentrada los sentimientos negativos y la lanza a la sekirei. La sekirei quedan sorprendida por tal energía que envía el dragón oscuro hacia ella. La sekirei Trato de detener el poderoso ataque con sus mejores ataques para solo disminuirle el poder al ataque de BLackwargreymon. Ella trata de detenerlo con las manos desnudas gritado.**

 **El ataque la golpeo fuertemente, dejado un fuerte humo y estruendo en el lugar de donde está. El humo se despeja y muestra a la chica en el suelo mal herida arrodillada.**

 **BLackwargreymon desciende el cambiado de forma a la de un humano siendo rodeado en datos para cambiar de forma. Su forma humana es una musculosa con piel oscura cabello amarillo dorado oscuro viste una chaqueta de cuero negro con estampado de BLackwargreymon…**

 **Guantes de cuero negro botas de combates de color negro pantalones de cuero negro con amarillo, ojos color amarillo oscuro y lentes oscuros.**

 **BLackwargreymon se acerca caminado lento y recoge a ella teniéndola en sus brazos al estilo nupcial. Benitsubasa lo ve y se sorprende de lo guapo que está en esa forma, ella siente su cuerpo caliente. –blackwargreymon la cura usa sus nuevas habilidades curativas, siendo rodeada la sekirei por una energía oscura que le aumenta su poder y la recupera.**

 **Benitsubasa: debo decir que tú eres mi ashikabi me siento todo mi cuerpo caliente por favor bésame.**

 **BLackwargreymon: que extraño pero si eso te ayudara a recuperar eso are Benitsubasa.**

 **El digimon dragón la besa en los labios apasionadamente y siente una sensación de calidez al besar sus suaves labios.**

 **Benitsubasa: hmm ahhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhh Ahhhhhh.**

 **BLackwargreymon se dio cuenta que viente enormes alas de energía color rosa apareció en la espalda de ella. Apareció la marca de sekirei en el cuello de la sekirei detrás del cuello… el digimon dragón virus mega humanoide sintió algo de su energía paso a la sekirei. BLackwargreymon se separa de ella y ve que ella está feliz sonriéndole a él.**

 **Benitsubasa: mucho gusto ashikabi-kun soy sekirei 105 Benitsubasa, "Palma de mi promesa aplastar las piedras que torturar a mi Ashikabi" espero que nos llevemos bien y conocernos.**

 **BLackwargreymon: espero que nos llevemos bien es un gusto conocerte Benitsubasa-chan y me puedes explicar que es eso de sekirei y ashikabi. –** **Benitsubasa le explica todo al digimon de que es una sekirei y ashikabi como las reglas del plan sekirei, el digimon entendió un poco.**

 **BLackwargreymon ahora entendió lo que le dijo, su sekirei y lo de ese extraño plan sekirei le parece extraño para él.**

 **Benitsubasa: Black-kun me puedes decir que eres tú, acaso eres un extraterrestre.**

 **BLackwargreymon: yo soy solo digimon que busca su objetivo en la vida, ya que no se de estos sentimientos del corazón ya que son extraños para mí. Desde que morí y renací en este mundo busco mi razón de ser en esta vida y aprender más.**

 **Benitsubasa le acaricia sus manos y siente mucha tristeza por su ashikabi al escuchar su historia de lo que es y cómo murió al tratar de buscar su objetivo en la vida.**

 **Benitsubasa: Black-kun déjame estar a tu lado y enseñarte cosas y ayudarte a que encuentres tu razón de ser en esta vida.**

 **BLackwargreymon: está bien te dejare acompañarme ya que esa curiosidad que tengo es muy grande.**

* * *

 **Oficina de MBI**

 **Los miembros recuperaron el funcionamiento de las máquinas, pero recibieron una señal fuerte indicado que una de las miembro del Escuadrón Disciplinario fue alada.**

 **Sahashi Takami: que como es posible que, alguien haya alado Benitsubasa y no diga quién es su ashikabi ni información… los datos indica que no se sabe quién es el ashikabi ni está en los registro.**

 **Minaka Hiroto: puede que esto sea una señal, que indique que hay un jugador muy importante para este juego divertido. Jajajaja quien será esta importante piensa clave.**

* * *

 **comienza capitulo**

 **Con blackwargreymon**

Benitsubasa se acerca a blackwargreymon abrazándolo en el brazo derecho del digimon sonriendo cariñosamente al encontrar a su ashikabi que es muy fuerte. Dándole celos a las chicas del universo de digimon que este con su digimon tan cariñosamente.

 **Que extraña es esta chica, y ella no es humana ya que es muy extraño que le saliera alas al besarme… no entiendo que es esta chica ya que ella me explico que es un sekirei seres de otro planetas.**

QueenChessmon: black-san nos puedes explicar quién es esta chica.

Kuzuhamon: black explícanos quien es esa chica que es esta abrazado tu brazo.

Blackgatomon: black quien es ella nya, ya que apenas la conoces.

Gatomon: esa chica no es humana, ya un humano no tiene tal fuerza.

kari kamiya: acaso es tu novia, si apenas la conoces black.

Lalamon: vaya black conociste a alguien e hiciste que se enamorara de ti increíble.

Lilithmon: no permite que alguien se quede con ese fuerte y hermoso rostro de mi black como musculoso.

Lunamon: black es mi compañero y no me importa compartirlo con otras.

Palmon: no puedo creer que exista una chica que no sea humana, y no es justo que tenga el cariño ella de él.

Nanami: es extraño que exista seres que se parece a humanos.

Beel Starrmon: no me importa si se parece a un humano, espero que sea fuertes oponentes.

Ranamon: yo no me dejare tan fácil que me quite a mi querido blackwargreymon.

Venusmon: yo no le dejare fácil a ellas el amor de mi black.

 **Mastemon pensamiento: se me ocurre fusionarme con esa chica llamada Benitsubasa, para poder ella evolucionar en mí.**

Renamon: qué extraña es esa chica y extraño que se parezca aun humano.

 **Kazemon pensamiento: mejor hago algo para no llamar la atención cambiado a una forma humana.**

Sistermon(Blanc): oniichan black es nuestro no te lo dejaremos fácil.

Sistermon (Noir): como dijo mi hermana menor Sistermon (blanc) black es de nosotras, no te la dejaremos fácil.

Norn Mikihara: ya tranquilas chica podemos compartir a blackwargreymon para no haber problemas.

Nene Amano: vaya chica querido quedarse para ella sola a black, eso no se lo permitiré.

Airu Suzaki: black no será de ustedes chucas el será mío, ya que las cosas lindas son parte de mi colección.

Female agumon: vaya forma de actuar extraño chicas por black, ya que yo las entiendo algo.

Relena Norstein: no entiendo chicas ¿Por qué actúa así? Al black ser abrazado ya él es nuestro compañero… dice amablemente e inocentemente la adorable loli.

Las chicas menos relena y Nanami mostraba rayos en sus ojos, por la rivalidad querido el cariño de black solo para ellas. Kazemon concentro energía cambiado su cuerpo al de una hermosa mujer de cabello morado y con ojo morado… usa una camiseta de color blanco, piel blanco un mini short negro y zapatos negros.

Todos se sorprendieron por el cambio de kazemon al de una humana para no llamar la atención. Mastemon se acerca ala sekirei brilla fusionándose con benitsubasa con la sekirei, dándole más poder y obteniendo un digivice D-Scan de color blanco con negro.

Que es esto mi cuerpo ahora se siente poderoso por la fusión de esa digimon llamada Mastemon, ahora tengo sus recuerdos y puedo pasar a su forma.

Las chicas y el mismo blackwargreymon se sorprendieron por lo que acaba de pasar.

ring ring ring ring ring ring ... ..

Suena el teléfono de la sekirei tipo puño contestado y mostrado al presiente de la MBI. Hola benitsubasa-chan veo que fuiste alada y quien es tu ashikabi para explicarle a él las reglas de este juego.

Si está bien minaka él se llama black un ser dragón humanoide que puede convertirse en una forma humana… ella no le conto toda la historia para que no supiera.

Benitsubasa-chan muéstrame a tu ashikabi para contarle. Ella acerca su celular a él contándole minaka las reglas del plan sekirei en el que participara.

Por qué no nos demuestra que habilidades tienes con el escuadro disciplinario black-kun. Yo no le sirvo a nadie pero si quieres llamar, a alguien para luchar con migo yo espero que sea fuertes.

Se cuelga el teléfono guardándolo la sekirei, esperado junto a las chicas de mundo digimon.

Beel Starrmon se acerca Relena Norstein y la agarra de los hombros convirtiéndose en energía entrado en el cuerpo de la chica. La chica loli de cabello rubio obtuvo un digivice dorado negro y puede evolucionar en Beel Starmon, como aumentado sus fuerza y resistencia.

La chica de pelo rubio se siente más fuerte por la fusión de la digimon beel starmon y ella.

Blackwargreymon se decido ir de ahí junto a las chicas y la sekirei del digimon, se fuero del edificio donde estaba. Ellos llegaron a un terreno vacío donde blackwargreymon invoco una enorme casa de color negro, blanco y gris.

Las chicas entraron instalándose escogiendo alguna habitación el único que no entro fue blackwargreymon y benitsubasa ya que quería hablar algo.

Benitsubasa: blackwargreymon puedo preguntarte algo porque me dejaste vivir si tú eres muy fuerte.

Blackwargreymon: si quieres puedes llamarme black en esta forma humana, y sobre tu pregunta yo no te mate ya que me pareces una chicas interesante. Y no solo sino también linda, me sorprende que nuestras almas este conectadas por ese beso y debo decir que te protegeré como entrenare.

La sekirei se sonrojo como también su corazón latía más fuerte enamore un poco más de su ashikabi. Eso me hace feliz black-kun juro que me esforzare en entrenar con Tigo, para demostrarte mi amor hacia ti.

El digimon estaba curioso por esa emoción ya que le parecía curiosa y decidiendo saber más.

Llegaron las dos compañeras de Benitsubasa observado a Blackwargreymon, que habla tranquilamente su compañera con el chico.

Karasuba: vaya así que aquí estabas Benitsubasa y tu ashikabi que nos mandaron a probar su fuerza.

Haihane: no pensé que te fueras con tu ashikabi petako-san y bueno espero que no te intervengas en esto.

Black observa a dos chicas: la primera chica es Karasuba una hermosa mujer todavía lleva el uniforme con que todos los miembros femeninos de la primera generación del pelotón disciplinario fueron equipados, una tapa de cuero negra apretada, una minifalda y las medias, sobre los hombros lleva un haori gris con la cresta de Sekirei impresa en él. Ella tiene el pelo gris claro largo atado en una cola de caballo y los ojos grises y estrechos. B 85 / W 63 / H 91, peso 59 kg altura 174 cm su cabello es gris

Haihane es una hembra delgada Sekirei cuya forma envuelta en un vendaje está cubierta por un kimono oscuro y deshilachado, pelo gris desordenado, gargantilla tachonada y ojos estrechos; Dándole una apariencia perversa y desalentadora. Aunque aparezca oscura o gótica, su personalidad es sorprendentemente optimista y tranquila, en contraste con la actitud compulsiva y la naturaleza combativa de Benitsubasa. Altura 169 cm, peso 49 kg , B 80 / W 56 / H 89.

Benitsubasa: Karasuba-san no debería luchar ya que no ganara contra black. Y no te perdono que me insultes haihane ya que te daré un fuerte golpe.

Ambas sekirei ignoraron lo que dijo Benitsubasa ya que pensaron que estaba tratado proteger a su ashikabi de que no lo dañara. Pero en realidad esta tratado de decirle que no lo ataque porque es más fuerte.

Black: en serio piensa que me puede ganar entonces les mostrare dejándolas en mal estado.

Blackwargreymon saca uno de su digivice sien el D-Scan, haciendo levantar la ceja de las dos chicas que piensa que solo es un débil.

Negro: ¡digi espíritu digivol ahhhhhhhhhh! ¡Duskmon!

Benitsubasa no se sorprendió ya que sabe que puede transformase en un digimon. Las que si se sorprendieron fuero haihane y karasuba por el cambio.

Se dieron cuenta que cambio ahora Tiene un forma de un hombre adulto, con una larga melena rubia y ataviado con una armadura y casco hechos de un material oscuro desconocido. El casco tiene tres piedras rojas a modo de ojos y tres cuernos, mientras que la armadura posee 7 ojos repartidos por hombros, pecho, rodillas y pies.

Duskmon: bien atáqueme de una buena vez, les daré ventaja de que ataque primero.

Haihane: ashikabi-san está muy engreído con nosotras sabes, veamos si puedes.

Karasuba: si veo que estas muy engreído queriendo recibir una lección dolorosa.

Ambas fuero a atacarlo usado una sus garras y la otra usado la espada, Duskmon bloquea sus ataques fácilmente con sus espadas.

¡Plasma Lunar! - Agarra a sus rivales por el cuello y se adentra en su mente. Después de esto adquiere la habilidad de leer su pensamiento y predecir sus movimientos y estrategias. También absorber el poder del oponente y hacerlo suyo.

Las suelta del cuello tirándolas a un árbol donde chocaron escupiendo sangre.

¡ Mirada Mortal! - Dispara potentes rayos láser de color rojo desde los siete ojos de su cuerpo y desde las dos bocas de sus brazos.

Las dos sekirei salta evitado los poderosos rayos que solo la rosaron en las manos de ambas hiriéndolas.

Se mueve atacándolo con sus armas, el digimon bloquea fácilmente los ataques prediciendo los movimientos y estrategias como leyendo sus pensamiento.

El digimon las deja acorralada a las dos sekirei a la defensiva ya que no puede contratacar.

Karasuba: este sujeto es muy fuerte, casi tanto como miya y yume. Eso me emociona encontrar alguien fuerte, haces que mi cuerpo tiemble de emoción y no sé qué es esta extraña sensación en mi cuerpo que me hace mi cuerpo estar caliente.

Haihane: no dan oportunidad de atacar este sujeto extraño que nos humano, es un monstruo como puede predecir cada movimiento. Si él quisiera podría acabarnos en unos momentos, ya que tiene mayor fuerza y velocidad.

Duskmon: veo que se dieron cuenta que no me puede ganar, bueno sigamos con esto.

Duskmon aparece detrás de ellas dándoles fuertes golpes como patadas tirándolas de rondillas.

¡ Golpe de Sangre! - Con el filo de sus espadas dibuja una circunferencia y se crea una especie de "planeta" rojo similar a Marte para luego ocultarse dentro de él. A continuación absorbe la energía de dicho planeta y se abalanza contra las sekirei, embistiéndolas.

Cayeron las dos sekirei al suelo con algo de sangre saliendo de ellas estado heridas. Les enseñare un forma donde sufrirá en carne viva chicas.

Duskmon ¡Contradigievol ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Velgemon! Grhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh grhhhhhhhh.

Las sekirei observa que se convirtió en una enorme ave digimon gigante que comenzó atacar y destruyendo un edificio con personas.

Rayos black-kun no exageres al usar esa transformación y poder ya que puede destruir la ciudad completa – grita benitsubasa preocupada.

Eso llamo la atención de las chicas sekirei heridas que no podrá atacarlo ya está muy débiles.

Ese monstruo si sigue destruirá la ciudad con su poder - habla Karasuba

Nuestra energía está muy debilitada por sus ataques así que no podemos hacer nada – responde haihane.

Voy tener que detenerlo yo. Piensa benitsubasa. La sekirei saca su digivice blanco con negro.

¡ mega spirit digivol ahhhhhhhhhh! ¡ Mastemon! –las dos sekirei se sorprendieron por el cambio de su compañera del escuadro.

Mastemon vuela observado a su ashikabi y lo golpea enviándolo al cielo. Oye black-kun no estas jugado o estas siendo dominado por esa forma animal que estas usado. –le grita mastemon/ benitsubasa.

Jajajaja quien te dijo que estoy siendo controlado, ni que fuera un digimon débil al ser controlado por la forma animal. Le responde Velgemon sonriendo.

Muéstrame que tan fuerte es esa forma al fusionarte con mastemon benitsubasa-chan.

Está bien cómo quieres black-kun ya que tengo que acostumbrarme a esta forma.

¡Flechas de la oscuridad! - mastemon/ benitsubasa dispara múltiples flechas de color negro que golpearon en el cuerpo del digimon.

Grhhhhhhhhhhh grhhhhhhhhhhh. ¡Aniquilación Oscura! - Con la punta de una de sus alas, crea un gran círculo alrededor de mastemon, que después se cierra en forma de esfera con la imagen de una cara, en donde la boca traga al oponente, seguido de una explosión que acaba dañándola.

Rayos el poder que usa black-kun es muy poderoso al igual que sus ataques y eso que no está en su verdadera forma. Te devolveré ese ataque.

¡bola caótica! - mastemon/ benitsubasa dispara una bola de energía enorme del tamaño de una pelota, con energía oscura y luz.

¡ Vórtice Oscuro! - Desde su tercer ojo, lanza un rayo láser de un color entre rojo y violeta muy poderoso chocado con la energía.

Los ataques explotaron mandado a ambos al suelo y regresándolos a la forma humana, black solo tenía unas pocas heridas y sangre… la sekirei tiene algunas heridas y sangre saliendo.

Rayos eso fue un poderoso ataque el nuestro, al chocar destruyéndose y dañándonos - dice benitsubasa agotada en el cráter.

Jajaja tienes razón aunque yo no recibí tanto daño, ya que tú todavía no estas acostumbrada benitsubasa a usar esa forma – le responde black.

Karasuba: ¿Qué rayos eres, acaso eres un monstruo?

Haihane: ¿Si que eres, y que son esas formas que usas? ¿No eres humano?

Black se levanta y sus heridas se empieza a curar saliéndole un vapor, se acerca a la sekirei del suelo curándola coloca una mano en su hombro.

Black: si eso tiene razón yo no soy un humano, sino un digimon.

Karasuba y Haihane: ¡¿Digimon que es eso, nos puedes explicar?!

Soy un ser digital de otro mundo, los digimones en mi mundo son criaturas digitales que habita dentro de las computadoras. Lo que dijo sorprendió a las dos sekirei.

Black se acercó curándoles las heridas a las sekirei que recuperaron sus fuerzas pérdida. Karasuba se acercó a él besándolo apasionadamente saliendo unas alas de energía esqueléticas gris que luego desaparecieron ya que se estaba creado si aire.

Yo Karasuba sekirei 04 Este es el juramento de mi espada, exterminar al enemigo jurado de mi ashikabi! Me alegra saber que tengo ashikabi fuerte.

Haihane se abalanzo sobre blackwargreymon besándolo dando su primer beso y saliéndole unas alas de color gris, de su espalda. Se separa por falta de aire y esta sonroja algo.

Yo Haihane sekirei 104 Las garras de alambre de mi compromiso desgarran a los guardias que encarcelan mi ashikabi.

Black sitio que algo de su energía fue absorbido por esas dos sekirei, se fijó que karasuba lo mira con una mirada seductora por ser alguien fuerte. Haihane tenía una mirada amorosa y sonrojada por ver la mirada curiosa de black que la observa.

Black suspira al ver que tiene dos sekirei más. Bien entonces que ara ahora kara-chan y haihane-san.

Karasuba se sonrojo por el apodo cariñoso que le dan black, haciendo que lata su corazón y teniendo una extraña sensación que nunca en su vida ha tenido. Haihane tenía un sonrojo ya que no esperaba eso de su ashikabi, ya que siente que no es malvado.

El digimon le acaricia la cabeza de ambas haciendo que se sonrojen completamente las dos chicas sekirei, benitsubasa está sorprendida por la expresión de karasuba ya que es una sekirei muy fría y ella le parece también curioso que haihane también muestra una mirada cariñosa.

Se detiene el digimon. Ashikabi-kun cuál es tu nombre ya que no nos has dicho –le pregunta karasuba con una mirada cariñosa.

Si cuál es tu nombre Ashikabi-kun para conocerte mas ya que ahora somos tu sekirei – lre responde haihane.

¿Mi nombre es black si quería saber ustedes dos? – bueno black-kun nosotras desde ahora viviremos aquí con Tigo solo que buscaremos nuestras cosas para instalarnos aquí. Le dice ambas sekirei a black.

* * *

 **oficina MBI**

Los indicadores de cuando se detecta a una sekirei alada suena indicado que dos sekirei encontraron a su ashikabi. Los datos muestra que las sekirei son karasuba y haihane del escuadro disciplinario, que había sido aladas por la misma persona que alo benitsubasa.

Sahashi Takami: imposible no me creo esto, las otras dos del escuadro disciplinario fuero aladas por el mismo sujeto que apareció de repente "esta sudado y sorprendida".

Minaka Hiroto: vaya ese ashikabi será una pieza clave para este juego donde luchara las sekirei contra otras sekirei hasta quedar el grupo de sekirei con su ashikabi. O una y su ashikabi, jajajajaja esto será muy divertido ver como avanzara.

Takami le sale una gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver a su jefe riéndose como un loco, por el plan sekirei.

Takami: ¿al menos sabes cómo se llama el que alo a esas tres? ¿Eso lo digo por si esas dos le dieron la tarjeta MBI?

Minaka Hiroto: antes de que se fuera yo le di la tarjeta MBI a ellas para que se lo entregara, ya que tiene que estar preparado.

* * *

 **Con black y las sekirei**

Black les conto un poco de lo que era a las dos sekirei que se sorprendieron por la historia, benitsubasa ya sabe la historia por lo que le conto black y las memorias de mastemon que está dentro de ella.

Karasuba está impresionada de lo que es black como su historia, quedo más enamorada del cómo se emocionó al saber que es muy fuerte.

Haihane está muy interesada en blackwargreymon ya que le pareció que él era alguien curioso que busca saber que es las emociones y corazón. Queriendo ayudarle a abrirse más con ellas y muestre emociones y tratar de ayudar de que sea feliz por lo que se aproxima.

Las dos chicas le dieron dos tarjetas MBI a el digimon humanoide en esa forma humana, las guardo.

Black concentro algo de energía yéndose volado y dejado a las sekirei que hablaba con benitsubasa.

Benitsubasa: bueno debo decir que black-kun, es muy curioso.

Haihane: nuestro ashikabi black-kun es muy curioso como fuerte.

Karasuba: black-kun es muy curioso, me pregunto qué tan fuerte es la energía del ya que no lo uso todo.

Benitsubasa: seguro fue a ver como es la ciudad Tokio, por curiosidad.

Las chicas entendieron lo que dijo su compañera sekirei y decidieron ir a sus apartamentos a buscar sus cosas para vivir con su querido black.

* * *

 **Con blackwargreymon**

Aterriza encontrado a una chica en un callejo con un enorme martillo, siendo acorralada por un chico que quiere obligarla a besar.

Escucha chica déjate besar, y terminar esto por las buenas y no seas una estúpida.

El abusivo Es un hombre de mediana edad de veinticinco años con el pelo castaño. Está vestido con vaqueros y un jersey verde.

La chica tímida que estaba siendo acosada tiene el pelo marrón claro con las cintas azules tejidas adentro y ojos grises. Ella lleva una longitud del muslo, vestido blanco apretado y medias negras así como guantes largos negros.

Detente yo no quiero eso, déjame y no me insultes ya que me voy. Cállate de una estúpida vez mujer y tú solo eres un objeto te violare disfrutado de esto.

Blackwargreymon aparece detrás del acosador agarrándolo del hombro fuertemente enojado, tirándolo contra un muro.

Escucha basura ella no quiere que la toques, lárgate bastardo o la pagaras. Se levanta enojado sacado un cuchillo y tratado de golpearlo, solo para recibir un fuerte puñetazo.

Black agarra a él bastardo del cuello, se trata de mover y zafarse de los brazos de black. Parece que no entendiste basura, bueno te eliminare en pedazos.

¡Bola de la oscuridad! –crea una bola oscura en su mano libre incrustándosela en el pecho y matándolo destruyéndole el pecho saliéndole mucha sangre. El cuerpo desaparece en negro de la existencia por el ataque oscuro.

Oye chica estas bien, veo que estas en shock. Black coloco una mano en su hombro sacándola de la sorpresa del salvador.

G-Gracias por ayudarme, yo no quería besar a ese chico y que fuera mi pareja. No tranquila chica ya estás bien después de que te salvara de ese bastardo, mal nacido que quería forzarte a besarlo y se merecía morir.

Por cierto cuál es tu nombre, el mío es black es un gusto. El gusto es mío soy yashima gracias por ayudarme.

Se fijó que ella esta sonrojada, black se acerca a ella tocado su frente para ver si tiene fiebre o está mal.

Oye yashima estas bien, ya que veo que estas enferma muy sonrojada. Le pregunta black acercado su rostro a ella.

La sekirei lo besa ya que siente su cuerpo ardiendo como estar caliente. Le sale unas alas azul rey de las espalda, para luego desaparecer cuando se separaron por falta de aire.

Yo yashima sekirei 84, ¡El martillo de mi promesa! Destruye al enemigo de mi Ashikabi!

Blackwargreymon se fijó que Yashima tiene el pelo marrón claro con las cintas azules tejidas adentro y ojos grises. Ella lleva una longitud del muslo, vestido blanco apretado y medias negras así como guantes largos negros. Altura 158 cm / 5'2 " Peso 42 kg/92lbs. B 85 / W 55 / H 86. Como también tiene un enorme martillo pesado.

Ya veo tu eres una sekirei, no lo puedo creer que me encontrara otra como tú. Blackwargreymon curioso agarrado el martillo encogiéndolo de tamaño y haciéndolo más pequeño y ligero para causar más dolor, el digimon sitio un poco de energía que fue absorbida por ella como se curaron las heridas de la chica.

Espera como sabes que soy una sekirei ashikabi-sama, acaso te encontraste a otro y como hiciste eso a mí arma. Le pregunta yashima curiosa.

No me llames así mejor lámame black, ya que parece extraño. De acuerdo black-san.

Y sobre tu pregunta de cómo se eso, es porque yo conocí a tres sekrei del escuadro disciplinario.

Yashima está sorprendida por lo que le dijo black, De que se encontró a el escuadro disciplinario. Y eso quiere decir que le pudiste ganar a ellas tres.

Si bueno les gane y ellas se convirtieron en mi sekirei, bueno desde ahora vivirás con migo y te entrenare.

La sekirei estaba sorprendida por lo que le conto black, dándose cuenta que no es una mala persona. Estoy sorprendida black-kun con eso que dices.

Blackwargreymon y yashima se sentaron en un vaco hablado algo y tomado un jugo de una maquina cercana. Eligiendo jugo de manzana y durazno.

Así que tu habías muerto para luego renacer black-san y aparecer en nuestro universo verdad. Si todo lo que te conté es verdad yashima-san.

Vaya es increíble eso que me cuentas.

Black observa a una chica en una banca cercana con la mirada baja y una bata de doctor que la cubre algo. Blackwargreymon y yashima se acercaron a la extraña chica solitaria en la banca.

Black se fijó que ella es una hermosa chica que tiene el pelo corto y de color marrón claro y su rostro se mantiene en una expresión deprimida blanco.

Oye estas bien chica porque estas deprimida sola, cuál es tu nombre el mío es black y ella es yashima.

Mi nombre es akitsu para quieres saber mi nombre, de alguien roto sin posibilidades de tener a su persona destinada.

Oh ya entiendo eres una sekirei que no puede ser alada por nadie, ya que un estúpido científico humano cuando estaba experimentado causo eso. – responde blackwargreymon viendo en los recuerdo la sekirei.

Eso dejo sorprendida a la sekirei de hielo como yashima, ya que se pregunta cómo sabe eso.

Sé que se preguntara como se eso, pues vi en los recuerdos de akitsu, También lo supuse por la marca que tienes en la frente.

Yashima: eso es increíble black-kun no pensé que pudieras hacer eso.

Black: bueno esa es una mis habilidades que poseo.

Black se acerca a ella tocado su barbilla y concentrado algo de energía besándola rompiendo la barrera que no permitía tener un ashikabi de la sekirei de hielo. Le salieron unas alas de hielo de energía, brilla desapareciendo la marca que tenía en la frente teniéndola ahora en la espalda. Se separó del beso dándose cuenta que esta algo sonrojada por el ver beso y tener a su persona especial.

El hielo de mi promesa cógela a las personas que trata atacar a mi ashikabi. Yo akitsu sekirei 07.

Yashiman se sorprendió al ver que ella ahora tiene más compañeras sekirei de su querido ashikabi.

Blackwargreymon concentra energía cambiado la ropa de akitsu a la de un traje de maid gótico que le queda perfecto, unas botas marrones.

Las dos se sorprendieron al ver como cambio su ropa, pareciendo que no es incómodo, black sitio que perdió un 1% de poder que fue absorbido por akitsu aumentado sus poderes.

Akitsu: Black-san estoy sorprendida de que pudieras alarme y ser tu sekirei sabes.

Black: me di cuenta que tenías una barrera que no permitía que tuvieras a tu persona especial.

Yashima: vaya es sorprendente que pudieras destruir la barrera que no permitía tener un ashikabi a Akitsu.

Mikogami Hayato: maldición me robaste a esa sekirei de hielo, maldito chico no es justo que te quedes a esa chica.

Mutsu: no eres un simple humano para tener tal poder destructivo.

Mikogami Hayato: ataca a ese idiota, mutsu ya que merece ser asesinado por robarse algo que debía ser mío.

Mutsu: de acuerdo hayato-sama.

Basuras como ustedes piensa que puede derrotarme, pues lo dejare en vergüenza. Responde blackwargreymon con una sonrisa malvada.

Black: ¡digispirt digivol ahhhhhhhh! ¡ BurningGreymon!

Los presentes se sorprendieron como las sekirei, por la extraña forma que emite poder fuego.

 **Pensamiento de yashima: increíble no puedo creer que black-kun puede transformarse en esa extraña forma.**

 **Pensamiento de akitsu: no puedo creer que black-san sea tan poderoso, como para poder tener esa enorme energía.**

 **Pensamiento de mutsu: ese chico es un monstruo totalmente ya que no puedo creerlo, se transformó en un dragón.**

Mutsu se abalanzo sobre ellos golpeándolo con su espada, BurningGreymon detiene con un dedo el sorprendiendo al sekirei como las sekirei femeninas.

BurningGreymon usa su cola golpeándolo lejos contra un árbol, levantándose del lugar lentamente.

¡Estruendo Corona! -Con las armas de sus brazos (Rudri Tarpana) dispara múltiples proyectiles de plasma magmático que incendian y devastan todo lo que alcanzan.

Mutsu trata de repeler con su espada para luego moverse del lugar, después de moverse la espada del sekirei está algo caliente. Demonios ese chico es fuerte y no solo eso, sino también tiene un poder increíble capaz de destruir a muchos edificios. No creo que algún sekirei le den combate ni siquiera miya.

¡ Tormenta de Fuego! -Se envuelve a sí mismo en una tempestad de llamas que salen a través de todo su cuerpo y lanza todo el incendio en un poderoso tornado o ráfaga contra su oponente.

Mutsu esquiva su ataque por poco quemándose las piernas y algo el rostro estado sudado. Si no esquivaba ese ataque habría muerto, pero si me hirió causándome quemaduras de primero y segundo grado tendré que estar alerta máxima.

BurningGreymon tenía una pequeña sonrisa dejándose atacar por el sekirei mutsu que no le causa daños en su cuerpo.

BurningGreymon golpea con poca fuerza conteniendo sus fuerzas para darle la lección. El digimon bestia dan un fuerte golpe al suelo abriéndolo provocado que se callera al suelo sudado y colocado la espada al suelo.

El digimon bestia usa el Desintegrador Corona en el suelo para asustarlo y no dañándolo.

BurningGreymon: lárguense de este lugar de una buena vez, ya que solo estoy jugado con Tigo.

Los dos se fuero del lugar ya que sabía que no podría ganar la batalla contra él.

BurningGreymon: por cierto solo estaba usado un 3% de poder.

Lo que dijo dejo con las bocas abiertas ya que no esperaba eso, pensado que es un monstruo. Los dos se van del lugar.

* * *

 **En otro lugar cerca**

Homura una sekirei chica de fuego que usa una ropa de color negro, ella estaba sorprendida de la batalla brutal que estaba teniendo.

Homura se sorprendió completamente por lo que vio, al ver que hay alguien manipula el fuego sin problemas.

Homura: que rayos es ese chico y es más fuerte que miya.

Como puede existir alguien con tal poder, y me pregunto cómo llego aquí.

* * *

 **Con black**

Black dejo de usar su forma de digimon volviendo a ser humano, observa que no causo un desastre en lugar por lo menos para no llamar la atención.

 **Black pensamiento: mi cuerpo está agotado, ya que use algunas evoluciones y yo apenas estoy volviendo a la vida.**

Yashima: increíble black-kun no sabía que podías hacer algo tan sorprendente como eso, eres muy fuerte.

Akitsu: ¿black-san como puedes hacer algo así? ¿acaso eres humano o no?

Les contare cuando las lleve a mi casa chicas, donde vivirá y será entrenadas para ser más fuertes. Le responde blackwargreymon.

Las chica sekirei entendieron aceptado lo que dio el digimon humanoide.

Black se fue caminado con las manos en los bolsillos junto a las sekirei que esta pegas a él. Yashima está en el brazo derecho y akitsu en el lado derecho.

* * *

 **Con Homura**

Homura que estaba viendo cuando se fue black, se interesó en el digimon ya que se pregunta qué es y cómo puede usar fuego.

¿Que será ese sujeto? No creo que sea un humano.

Es sorprendente que pudiera derrotar a uno de los sekirei más fuertes, que es un numero único.

No creo que karasuba y miya le pueda ganar a ese sujeto ya derroto a mutsu si problemas, casi lo quema vivo.

Iré a preguntarle a matsu si ese sujeto está registrado en la base de datos para saber quién es.

Homura se van saltado de edificio en edificio, llegado donde vive con sus compañeras sekirei.

* * *

 **Con blackwargreymon**

Blackwargreymon llego con las chicas caminado hacia la mansión que creo, las chicas están sorprendidas por la enorme casa de su pareja querida.

Se dieron cuenta que es un lugar muy grande y espacioso la mansión dentro, se dieron cuenta que hay chicas dentro de la mansión. Blackwargreymon le conto que esas chicas vivirá con ellas, y el digimon.

Todas se presentaron para conocerse a las sekirei de blackwargreymon. Lo que no se dio cuenta el digimon es que las chicas mira con celos a las sekirei, ya que está más desarrolladas y enojándose sacado rayos por los ojos por los celos.

No quiere que las sekirei le quite a su hombre/digimon ya que el no sabe que están celosas.

 **Fin capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**El renacer del Dragón negro**

 **Capítulo 3: la fusión de airu y la llegada de la princesa deviluke**

 **Nota de autor: bien lo admito me en tardado porque tenía problemas,**

 **Harem de blackwargreymon.**

 **Del anime to love Ru: Lala, Momo, Nana, Mikan, Yami, run, Haruna Sairenji, Yui Kotegawa, Celine, Némesis, Tearju Lunatique, Mea Kurosaki, Ryōko Mikado, Kyoko Kirisaki,** **Aya Fujisaki,** **Peke, Risa Momioka,** **Rin Kujou, Saki Tenjouin, OShizu Murasame, Mio Sawada y Haruko Nitta.**

 **De sekirei: haihane- miya karasuba-** **benitsubasa(Mastemon) -** **yashima-** **akitsu- Tsukiumi- musubi- Kazehana- Matsu- Uzume- kusano- Katsuragi- yume- homura- Mitsuha- Namiji- Yahan - Toyotama- Mitsuki-** **nanaha-** **Taki-** **Kuno-** **Himeko- Shi- Yosuga-** **Natsuka-** **Kaho y oriha.**

 **De digimon: QueenChessmon-** **Kuzuhamon-** **Cho·Hakkaimon-** **blackgatomon- Gatomon de kari-** **kari kamiya-** **Lilithmon- Kazemon-** **Lalamon-** **Lunamon-** **palmon -** **nanami** **Ranamon(por cierto Mermaimon y Ancient Mermaimon será las evoluciones siguientes de ranamon en esta historia) -** **renamon- fem Lopmon-** **Sistermon (Blanc)- Sistermon Noir-** **Norn Mikihara-** **Nene Amano-** **Airu Suzaki-** **female agumon-** **Relena Norstein(Beel Starrmon)**

 **The melancholy of haruhi suzumiya: Nagato Yuki.**

 **Mesu Kyoushi 4: Kegasareta Kyoudan: Miyu Takamine.**

 **De dicipline: Saori Otokawa-** **Maiko Kaneda- Yuuki Miyagishi- Leona Morimoto-** **Reina Morimoto- Nonomiya Ruri-** **Fujiwara Nanase-** **Akane- Miss Kawahara- Araki Madoka- Linda Hamiltton- Karen Himeki- Momone Nishizaki- Yuri Nishizaki.**

 **De Lo Re: Pako Sukusuku Mizuki-chan: Mizuki.**

 **Toshi Densetsu Series: Hanako Hasegawa y Sadako.**

 **Baka na Imouto wo Rikou ni Suru no wa Ore no xx dake na Ken ni Tsuite: Hana Mitsui.**

 **Tadashi Nidijen ni Kagiru: kiriyama reika. (es una loli fantasma de un manga en el capítulo tres sale)**

 **Cosas que le dieron los digimones dioses a blackwargreymon: esas son Eterna Juventud, (BlackWarGreymon no envejecerá al tener la eterna juventud, su cuerpo seguirá joven si cambios.) regeneración interna y externa eso significa que podrá regenerar rápidamente dentro y fuera de su cuerpo partes dañadas o destruidas.**

 **Y si se destruye un órgano del aparecerá otro nuevo sustituyéndolo.**

 **No le afectara las enfermedades, ni las enfermedades de transmisión sexual. También como modificaron a su cuerpo no le afectara ninguna enfermedad de esos universos.**

 **También le modificaron su poder es más poderoso ahora es tan poderoso como los dioses en poder. Su armadura que está hecho de Chrome Digizoid le incluyeron los otros Chrome Digizoid fusionándolos al de digimon dragón. Ahora que tienes mejorada su armadura, ahora aguanta los elementos y le protegerá muy bien.**

 **También le dieron nuevas técnicas que le servirá muy bien BlackWarGreymon y son primero "eléctrico": Relámpago del Dragón, Defensa Eléctrica, drenado eléctrico, también tienes una habilidad poderosa eléctrica que se llama Limo Electric Body Building. Esa habilidad le permite reconstruirse si su cuerpo es destruido, reformándote a ti mismo si eres bolado en pedazos aparecerá limos que reconstruirá tu cuerpo completamente estado si heridas.**

 **Súper visión helada: es Una versión más potente de la visión helada dispara a cabo más grueso el rayo y de ambos ojos. El ataque cógela rápidamente el cuerpo del oponente y también cógela en unos minutos rápidamente sus "órganos" internos dejándolos congelados e inservible.**

 **Otro elemento que tienes es fuego que son: Reflexión Burst: con esta técnica se forma una lente que puede absorber el calor del sol en frente de sus manos y, a continuación, dispara un rayo letal de fuego en el oponente. Debido a que este ataque se obtiene energía del sol, que no se quede sin energía.**

 **Nova Star: cobra una esfera ardiente energía en espiral en la boca. A continuación, se agarra el ámbito de la energía en tus manos para lazarla a tu oponente. Levantas sus manos y grita "Nova Star!" mientras se dispara el ámbito de la energía en el oponente, causando gran daño a través de una explosión de fuego.**

 **Sacrificio ardiente: elevas una gran cantidad de poder rodeándote de llamas y llevándote con todo, incluso una persona o el campo. El usuario que usa esta técnica termina muy agotado, y tendría el cuerpo muy caliente a temperaturas de 150 grados farenheit.**

 **Burning Tornado: este ataque es muy poderoso, comienzas a girar la recopilación de un aura de fuego y los ejercicios en línea recta hacia su oponente y lo golpea, lo que inflige una cantidad considerable de daños, ese ataque asegurar la agonía ardiente al oponente que lo recibe.**

 **Esfera Nova: agarras a tu oponente y encierras a sí mismo y el oponente en una esfera grande, remolino de fuego que lleva al cielo. Cualquier ataque volátil hecha por el oponente hará que la esfera explote, creando una poderosa explosión muchas veces más grande que la propia esfera. No te verás perjudicado por la explosión debido a ser inmune al calor así que no te dañara.**

 **Armadura de calor: Cuando se realiza, el usuario eleva su temperatura hasta un punto en que su cuerpo comienza a brillar de un color naranja rojizo brillante, que funciona como escudo de energía que también puede dañar a un oponente atacante. El poder es tan grande que es más allá de la calentura del sol, alrededor de la temperatura de un rayo.**

 **Otra "técnica" de fuego que puedes usar es copia de fuego: reúnes "energía" y creas una copia que se parece a ti, tendría el mismo poder y no te gastaría energía. La copia creada puede subir la temperatura de su cuerpo subiendo a 600000 grados farenheit o la cantidad calor que quiera.**

 **Otro elemento que puedes usar es el agua que te servirá muy bien: tornado de agua, copia de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática, dragón de agua, gran tsunami y campo acuático.**

 **Puedes usar técnica de luz eso te servirá si encuentras algún enemigo que use ataques de oscuridad y son.**

 **Gran resplandor de luz: juntas tus garras luego concentras algo de "energía" en tus manos. Cuando ya tengas la "energía" concentrada la disparas al oponente y el ataque dejara al oponente herido y le limpiara su cuerpo de maldad o energía maligna dejándolo purificado.**

 **Garras de luz: concentras algo de energía en tus garras apareciendo unas poderosas garras de luz que absorber cualquier poder, es indestructible y corta cualquier cosa.**

 **Nudillo del Cielo/Mano del Destino/Golpe de Fe: Concentra energía dorada en su puño derecho y lo impulsa hacia su oponente en un movimiento similar a un puñetazo, liberando en el acto una honda rectilínea de energía tremendamente poderosa. Y dañado al oponente con el poderoso ataque de luz.**

 **Barrera de la luz: concentras energía creado una poderosa barrera de energía de color blanco, que destruye los ataques de energía absorbiéndolos y dándoselas al que usa la técnica. Cualquiera que trate de destruirlo terminara muy dañado, repelido por la poderosa barrera.**

 **Bola de luz: creas una bola de energía de color blanco, esa técnica es muy fuerte que deja muy dañado a un oponente que la reciba ese poderoso ataque directo.**

 **Copia de luz: concentras energía creado una copia que será toda blanca lleno de luz. Cualquier enemigo con oscuridad que lo ataque se debilitara lentamente al luchar con él.**

 **Agujas de luz: es una técnica muy poderosa que consiste en que tú reúnas energía en tu pecho o cabeza. Para luego disparar muchas agujas que son muy poderosas y afiladas, que entrar al cuerpo del oponente absorbiendo su sangre y energía dejándolo muy herido, medio muerto y sin sangre.**

 **Súper caño de luz: esta técnica consiste en que concentras energía en todo tu cuerpo adoptada un color blanco. Puedes colocar tus garras en una posición para disparar un poderoso ataque que seguirá al oponente hasta déjalo medio muerto. También hay otra forma de usar esta técnica que es carga mucha energía en tu cuerpo para luego, hacer un poderoso tornado que gira muy rápido. Para luego seguirlo hasta alcanzarlo y causarle al oponente un daño muy grave.**

 **Puedes usar técnica de oscuridad que te servirá muy bien contra enemigos que usen luz y oscuridad. garras de sombra, bola de la oscuridad, absorción de oscuridad, campo de sombras, copias de sombras, prisión sombras y barrera de oscuridad.**

 **habilidad de poder curarte o curar a otras personas, sabemos que te servirá muy bien para recuperarte. Tienes tres nuevas evoluciones poderosas que se llama primero modo oscuridad o modo caos, Modo Explosivo y modo ruina. Él tiene Un campo indestructible donde puedes entrenar e invocarlo y desaparecerlo.**

 **Él tiene una casa lujosa que podrás invocar con solo pensarlo, la puede volver más grande blackwargreymon y además le puedes agregar muchos más cuartos si quiere con solo pensarlo y aparecerá "instantáneamente" solo que si se destruye esta casa se puede reconstruir rápidamente al instante estado como nueva.**

 **También un poder de curar enfermedades, por si le da una a él u otra persona, tienes el poder el de revivir a personas, animales u otra cosa.**

 **la habilidad de poder respirar en el agua, y en el espacio así no tendrás problema al luchar con un oponente que también tenga esa habilidad. habilidad que te permite tele transportarte a cualquier lugar o universo con solo pensarlo. También puedes abrir hoyos que te llevara cualquier lugar a ti o alguien que te acompañe. Te daré daremos también una habitación especial indestructible que te permitirá entrenar tus habilidades.**

 **Los aparatos son: un D-Scan El D-Scan que tiene es de color negro y unas partes dorado, El segundo de los aparatos es un D-Terminal de color negro con unas partes amarrillo. Este aparato se llama d-terminal… te permite el almacenamiento de Digihuevos y sirve para comunicarte con los que tenga una "también".**

 **Tercer aparato es un D-Power de color negro plateado y tienes algunas partes doradas. Este es un Digivice que sirve con las cartas, que le dieron y se llama D-Power su habilidad es de leer las cartas de Digimon, enviando los datos de estas a los Digimon.**

 **Cuarto aparato es un reloj de pulsera de color negro y dorado. Este reloj se llama digi arma o d- power armar… este aparato te permite sacar cual tipo de arma como cuchillos indestructibles, espadas indestructibles, lazas, hachas, Bayonetas , Kunai. Armas de fuego como pistola, revólver, metralleta, carabina, escopeta, fusil etc… estas armas que sale del reloj son muy fuertes y al corta a alguien con una arma blanca y tocar su sangre ara al arma más fuerte y resistente. Las armas de fuego tienen balas infinitas dentro así que no se acabara "fácilmente" el aparato también sirve para escuchar música, almacenar música imágenes, dar la hora etc.**

 **el último aparato es un celular Samsung Galaxy Nokia 7 de color negro y amarrillo. se llama este celular digi amplificador o d- súper amplificador. Es un aparato muy útil que sirve para amplificar la fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, también amplifica otras cosas tuya por un periodo de tiempo de siete horas…**

 **Al terminar las horas tu cuerpo terminara muy exhausto cayendo inconsciente y si energía hasta que te recuperes. Solo ten cuidado al usar este aparato y multipliques mucho fuerzas etc… porque puede quedar muy mal y terminar muerto o medio muerto u en estado de coma. Ese celular también sirve como cualquier celular además de ser indestructible.**

 **Tiene una habitación especial que es indestructible le servirá para entrenar sus habilidades al máximo, superado sus límites y capacidades la podrás invocar pensándolo y aparecerá**

 **Blackwargreymon modo humano se llama black.**

 **los digimones almacenados dentro de su digivice, que le permite digivolucionar en el. Son: Millenniummon- ZeedMillenniummon- MetalSeadramon- ChaosWarGreymon- WarGreymon- NeoCrimson- ChaosPiedmon- Piedmon- MagnaAngemon- BlackSeraphimon- Seraphimon- Daemon- SaberLeomon- Imperialdramon Modo Dragón- susanoomon - Omnimon- Omnimon X- Imperialdramon Modo Luchador- Imperialdramon Modo Paladín- Dynasmon- Paildramon- Chaosdromon- Gallantmon- Gallantmon Crimson Mode- Megidramon- ChaosGallantmon- Diaboromon- RizeGreymon.**

 **Merukimon, Lucemon, Lucemon Modo Caído, Lucemon Modo Satán, Beelzemon, Kerpymon (Virtuoso), Andiramon (Virus), Cherubimon (Viciado), Myotismon, VenomMyotismon, BantyoLiomon, MaloMyotismon, Agunimon, AncientGreymon, AncientGarurumon, Alphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken, SkullGreymon, ShineGreymon, Modo Ruina ShineGreymon, ShineGreymon Modo Explosivo, BurningGreymon, Aldamon, KaiserGreymon, Flamedramon, Raidramon, Magnamon, MagnaGarurumon, Rhihimon, Petaldramon, Arbormon.**

 **KendoGarurumon, Lobomon, Beowolfmon, Duskmon, Velgemon, Loweemon, KaiserLeomon, MetalKabuterimon, Beetlemon, Baihumon, Qinglongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Bagramon, Cyberdramon, Arkadimon Supremo, Darkdramon, Titamon, ChaosGallantamon C, Chronomon Modo Destrucción.**

 **Chronomon Holy Mode (modo santo),  
**

AxeKnightmon, ** **ExoGrimmon,**** ** **Kentaurosmon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Modo Explosivo y UlforceVeedramon.****

 **Monturas Zero ARMS, Behemoth la moto.**

* * *

 **Canción EL gran soñador**

 **Si es que quieres ser tan bueno**

 **Si lo sueñas de verdad**

 **Inténtalo**

 **Empiézalo**

 **Seguro y veloz!**

 **Yo no hacia la tarea jamás**

 **Pero eso ha quedado muy atrás**

 **Todo comenzó por curiosidad**

 **Porque yo quiero entenderlo todo.**

 **En todas partes tropecé**

 **Fue doloroso, yo lo sé**

 **Se bien cómo te sientes**

 **Algo en mi interior me impulso**

 **Y volví a estar de pie**

 **Tome la oportunidad.**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Hazlo todo con amor**

 **Y pon mucha atención**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Confío en ti, lo lograras**

 **No pares de correr.**

 **Esta es una guerra por ganar, aunque**

 **Llegues a la meta corre más,**

 **El justo cae pero se vuelve a**

 **Levantar, el amor la fórmula**

 **Infalible.**

 **No te afanes viene ya vive como**

 **Desearías que sea tu mañana, enfoca**

 **Bien tu realidad, si tus palabras**

 **Son verdad vendrá la oportunidad!**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Hazlo todo con amor**

 **Y pon mucha atención**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Confío en ti, lo lograras**

 **No pares de correr.**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Hazlo todo con amor**

 **Y pon mucha atención**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Confío en ti, lo lograras**

 **No pares de correr.**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Hazlo todo con amor**

 **Y pon mucha atención**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Confío en ti, lo lograras**

 **No pares de correr.**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Hazlo todo con amor**

 **Y pon mucha atención**

 **Sueña siempre**

 **Sueña intenta**

 **Y así pronto triunfaras**

 **Al despegar no pararas muy lejos llegaras.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente**

 **Con blackwargreymon**

Blackwargreymon llego con las chicas caminado hacia la mansión que creo, las chicas están sorprendidas por la enorme casa de su pareja querida.

Se dieron cuenta que es un lugar muy grande y espacioso la mansión dentro, se dieron cuenta que hay chicas dentro de la mansión. Blackwargreymon le conto que esas chicas vivirá con ellas, y el digimon.

Todas se presentaron para conocerse a las sekirei de blackwargreymon. Lo que no se dio cuenta el digimon es que las chicas mira con celos a las sekirei, ya que está más desarrolladas y enojándose sacado rayos por los ojos por los celos.

No quiere que las sekirei le quite a su hombre/digimon ya que él no sabe que están celosas.

* * *

 **Comienza el capitulo**

Las dos sekirei nueva se instalaron en la mansión. El digimon en forma humana estaba fuera de la mansión sentado en un árbol caído.

Una chica que estaba junto Venusmon escondidas en un árbol. Las otras chicas de black está en la mansión.

Airu tiene el pelo rubio en trenzas con rizos cerca de los extremos. Ella lleva los clips rosados del pelo del oso en sus coletas. Ella tiene ojos rosado-rojos oscuros, pendientes rosados y un cuello rosado del cuello del oso. Lleva una camiseta a rayas blanca y azul debajo de una camisa de manga larga rosa claro. Ella lleva una falda rosada oscura con los lunares blancos y las botas rosadas oscuras con los puños rosados ligeros. Ella también lleva una pulsera amarilla y una pulsera blanca en su muñeca izquierda.

Venusmon: oye Airu-san ¿quieres que te proponga algo que te interesara?

Airu: y que podría ser eso que me dices.

Venusmon: que me permitas fusionarme a ti… así podrás luchar junto a black y ayudarlo. Tú podrás obtener mi forma si me fusiono a ti.

Airu: me parece algo interesante y lo acepto para así poder ayudarlo.

Venusmon sonríe su cuerpo se rodea en luz y se une a airu… aparece un digivice nuevo que es de color negro y amarillo, donde está el digispirit de Venusmon.

 **Black:** es hora de probar mi nivel, sal ¡ Magnamon!

De uno de los digivice sale Magnamon que estaba preparado parado para luchar con black.

Magnamon posee un cuerpo de apariencia reptiliana y piel azul, similar al de V-mon, aunque de forma mucho más humanoide, más alta y más bípeda. Está cubierto por una armadura dorada de formas geométricas que conforma su casco, pecho y protecciones en antebrazos y piernas.

 **Black: ¡Súper evolución! ¡chou shinka! ¡** **Dynasmon!**

Airu se sorprendió pensado que ara black al convocar a una de sus evoluciones.

(Black) Dynasmon: esta será una batalla sin contenerse, ya que será una pelea a muerte… quiero ver todo tu poder Magnamon.

Magnamon: jajaja una batalla de caballero reales, espero que no te arrepientas.

Ambos digimon vuela choca puños y se dan patadas fuertemente. Dynasmon le da un puñetazo al digimon de armadura, bloquea el ataque con sus dos brazos y le contrataca con una patada magnamon.

Dynasmon le agarra la pierna lazándolo, a el cielo con un fuerte puñetazo.

Magnamon: ¡Rayo de Plata!

Desde la armadura de magnamon dispara múltiples misiles devastadores.

Dynasmon: ¡Dragones del Caos!

Dynasmon Libera tiros de energía de las palmas de sus manos con todos los atributos.

Los ataque choca causado una poderosa explosión en el aire, junto con humo.

¡Golpe Magno! – aparece detrás de Dynasmon dándole un fuerte puñetazo por la espalda.

Dynasmon contrataca con un puñetazo en el rostro de Magnamon, repeliéndose ambos saliendo volado.

Magnamon: ¡ Tormenta Solar Brillante Dorada!

Comprime rápidamente el espacio, entonces inmediatamente y de forma explosiva lo expande, barriendo a los enemigos cercanos con un rayo láser dorado.

Dynasmon: ¡ Blaster Meteor!

 **En primer lugar, el usuario forma un escudo de energía alrededor de su cuerpo. Entonces, él trae sus manos separadas a cada lado y libera muchos poderosos rayos de energía hacia el objetivo, infligiendo una enorme cantidad de daño.**

Ambos ataques choca creado una poderosa explosión, los dos digimones entra en el humo dándose puñetazo que contratacaba el otro bloqueado. Magnamon le dan una poderosa Patada Magna tirado a Dynasmon al suelo creado un enorme hoyo en el suelo.

Dynasmon se levanta del aturdimiento y sonríe al ver el poder de magnamon.

Dynasmon: ¡Dragones del Caos!

Magnamon esquiva el ataque moviéndose a otro lado, el ataque fue a el cielo. Dynasmon aparece arriba del juntado sus manos y golpeándolo, Magnamon cae creado un hoyo.

Magnamon sale volado del agujero, el digimon golpea a Dynasmon enviándolo al espacio con múltiples golpes… el digimon de armadura dorada lo persigue al espacio.

Dynasmon le devuelve los golpes dándole poderosos golpes y patadas… Magnamon bloquea algunos de los ataques, otros no lo pudo bloquear recibiendo daño en su cuerpo y escupiendo salivada y sangre.

Magnamon dan múltiples golpes Golpe Magno y Patada Magna… se crea ondas de choque en el espacio, por los poderosos golpes de energías y ataques de energía.

* * *

 **En otra parte del espacio**

Una chica alíen, que estaba en una nave siendo perseguida por otras naves pequeñas.

Perseguidor: con toda la cantidad de personas que somos… ¿No podemos capturar una sola nave?

Perseguidor 2: El Blanco esta aumentado su velocidad. A este paso…

Perseguidor: Nivel de combate naranja, se autoriza el uso del armamento tipo C. no la deje escapar. ¡Atrápela cueste lo que cueste!

Todos: Entendido.

Todos activara el armamento disparado misiles desde sus naves… el ataque golpea a la nave de la chica dañadola.

Las naves se acerca a la pequeña nave blanca.

Perseguidor: parece ser que este es el final.

Chica: ¿Cómo puedo…? ¿Cómo puedo rendirme en este lugar?

Activa una palanca desapareciendo de ahí rápidamente.

Perseguidor: ¿Qué?

* * *

 **Con Magnamon y Dynasmon**

Las naves aparecieron algo cerca de la batalla observado a dos bestias luchado dándose puñetazo, patadas y atacado con energía.

Está en shock total al ver seres poderosos, los alíen de las naves esta sorprendidos y asustados.

Dynasmon: es hora de terminar esto no lo crees.

Magnamon: cierto veamos quien resisten los ataques, más poderos del otro.

Dynasmon: ¡ Llamado de la Muerte!

Transforma la energía de su cuerpo en un aura gigantesca blanca con forma de Wyvern.

Magnamon: ¡Jihad Extremo!

Magnamon Concentra todo el poder del Digiegg de los Milagros y lo libera en forma de una potente onda expansiva.

Dynasmon: no me dejare derrotar por algo como eso… ¡ Colisionador Dragó!

Dynasmon Libera todo el poder del Wyvern combinado con su otro ataque que habita en su cuerpo, liberando una ráfaga de energía continua con forma de wyverns que rodean y atacan al enemigo. La explosión creada por este ataque posee una temperatura similar a la del núcleo de una estrella.

Ambos ataque causa un gran daño, se siente un enorme calor… los ataque explota segado a todos, los datos de magnamon se muestra en un círculo.

Dynasmon: bien es hora de devolverte al digivice.

Dynasmon saca su digivice recuperado los datos de magnamon, el cuerpo de Dynasmon está herido con sangre por los ataques.

La chica está sorprendida por el extraño aparato que uso Dynasmon, como es inteligente estaba interesada saber que es.

Dynasmon: debo admitir que ese ataque si me daño algo en el cuerpo. Buff ese ataque en verdad me daño gravemente, si no pudiera regenerarme estaría muerto por nuestros ataques.

Dynasmon baja a la tierra en un aura de calor, ya que cae como un meteorito.

La chica aprovecha entrado a la atmosfera del planeta para ocultarse, los perseguidores no se dieron cuenta que escapo la chica.

Dynasmon está en el agua flotado mirado hacia el cielo, pensado en su vida.

Black/ Dynasmon: todavía me gusta luchar con seres fuertes, y eso no me importa "solo es una lástima que no hay ningún oponente fuerte en esta dimensión".

Es una lástima que no hay seres fuertes en este mundo, pero bueno entrenare a las chicas para que me enfrente.

Dynasmon se levanta volado rápido a su casa para descansar para limpiarse la sangre.

Black llego y dejo de usar la forma de digimon cayendo de rondillas sudado. Airu Suzaki se acerca preocupada

Airu Suzaki: déjame ayudarte a curarte las heridas black-kun.

Black: de acuerdo airu-chan, dejare que me ayudes.

Airu sonríe feliz recogiéndolo y ayudándolo a levantar, llamo a su digimon ratón opossummon de su digivice.

Opossummon: ¿qué pasa airu? Y quién es ese chico.

Opposumon es una zarigüeya peluda, con una cara blanca y ojos verdes, con grandes guantes rojos, botas y gorro. Lleva los globos en su mano derecha que le permiten flotar alrededor.

Airu: veras es alguien especial para mí, me puedes ayudar a llevarlo. Para limpiar sus heridas.

Opossummon: de acuerdo no hay problema te ayudare. Ya que no es un problema para mí.

Airu: ¡ Opossummon! ¡Chou shika!

 **Cho-Hakkaimon:** ¡ **Chou shika!** **¡Cho-Hakkaimon!**

Cho-Hakkaimon Su apariencia es la de una joven mujer vestida con un traje de cerdo. Su arma llamada Roketto Dingpá, que tiene la forma de un rastrillo agrícola gigante, posee un enorme poder.

Cho-Hakkaimon ayuda airu levantar a black, las otras chicas está preparado comida junto a los digimon que está en la casa.

La nave cae aterrizado en una parte del bosque de la mansión de black.

* * *

 ** _Con black_**

Black, Cho-Hakkaimon y airu está en uno de los baños. El digimon en forma humana está sentado en una silla.

Black se quita su chaqueta negro de cuero mostrado su pecho musculoso herido, con algo de sangre.

 **Airu y Cho-Hakkaimon se sonrojaron al ver el pecho musculoso de black.**

 **Airu pensamiento: además de lindo, es muy fuerte black-kun.**

 **Cho-Hakkaimon pensamiento: airu no esperaba que te enamoraras. No te puedo culpar es muy lindo ese chico llamado black.**

Airu le cura las heridas y limpiado la sangre del cuerpo del digimon, con ayuda Cho-Hakkaimon. Airu fue al lavamanos para buscar algo de agua, se trompiza con algo del suelo cayendo sobre black besándolo en los labios.

Black aprovecha besándola apasionadamente para luego separarse, se fijó que ella esta sonroja completamente en el rostro.

Cho-Hakkaimon esta celosa, aprovecha besado a black en la boca, dándole un beso francés. Se separa por falta de aire en un hilo de saliva, se dio cuenta que esta sonrojada la digimon femenino.

Airu Suzaki: ¿acaso te interesa black-kun Cho-Hakkaimon…?

Cho-Hakkaimon: bueno la verdad si ya que me parece alguien guapo.

Airu suspiro, ya que no se enojaría con su digimon compañero… ya que decido compartir a el digimon. Cho-Hakkaimon piensa que airu está enojada con ella, ya que está enamorada del mismo chico.

Cho-Hakkaimon: ¿Estas enojada con migo airu? Ya que si estas enojada por lo que hice.

Airu Suzaki: no la verdad, no estoy enojada. Sabes a mí no me importa compartir a black-kun con Tigo.

Ambas se abraza para luego separarse, a black le salió una gota de sudor ya que no entendía nada.

 **Black: oiga puede explicarme, ¿qué es el amor ya que no entiendo?**

 **Airu Suzaki y su compañera digimon le explicaron que era el amor, a blackwargreymon. Black no entendió nada de lo que le hablaron, ya que no sabe que es el amor.**

La chica de cabello rubio se fuero del baño junto a Cho-Hakkaimon, dejado a black para que se bañara.

Black se quita la ropa y entra en la enorme bañare, sintiéndose relajado cerrado los ojos.

Black: que extraño es el amor, nunca lo entenderé ya que es un sentimiento extraño. Yo vivo solo para pelear con los fuertes hasta que muera, ese sentimiento es muy estúpido.

Algunas burbujas sale de la tina de baño donde esta black, electricidad también sale de la bañera. Una luz azul sale de la bañera.

Black: ¿Qué rayos?

Una pequeña explosivo, se provoca en la bañera provocado que el agua suba hacia arriba.

¿La bañera exploto?

Black estira las manos deteniendo el agua con sus poderes y control. Se dio cuenta que está tocado algo suave en sus manos.

Que es esta cosa… ¿Suave?

Se dio cuenta blackwargreymon de una extraña chica desnuda, y él está tocado sus tetas.

 **Black pensamiento: ¿pero que rayos hace esta chica en el baño?**

Lala: ¡Escape exitoso!

Black: ¿Quién eres?

Blackwargreymon se viste colocándose algo de ropa y dándole a la chica, una toalla.

Blackwargreymon se voltea y se dan cuenta que desapareció pareciéndole extraño.

* * *

 **Con blackwargreymon**

Blackwargreymon sube unas escaleras cerca de su habitación, abriendo la puerta de su enorme habitación.

Black: que extraño esto. Estoy seguro que estaba ahí esa chica… no creo que fuera una ilusión.

Cuando llego a el cuarto se dio cuenta, que la chica está en su cama sentada con la toalla.

Lala: Me siento fresca. Ah tome la toalla que me diste.

Black: ¿Qué oh quien eres tú?

Lala se dio cuenta que black, no está nervioso de estar cerca de una chica.

Lala: ¿yo? Soy Lala Satalin Deviluke.

Black: lala-san.

Lala: si vengo del planeta Deviluke.

Black (signo de interrogación): ¿ Deviluke?

Lala: sí.

Black: ¿Eres un extraterrestre?

Si, bueno, desde un punto de vista terrícola, así es.

Black: ¿Es en serio? Ya que no pareces un extraterrestre.

Oh, ¿no me crees?

Black: te das cuentas, que pareces más una humana. Me estés jugado una broma, hasta hablas japonés lala.

Entonces miran esto.

Lala acerca una de sus manos detrás de su espalda mostrado una extraña cola, Su cola es larga, delgada y termina con una punta de pala en forma de corazón.

¿Ves? Los terrícolas no tiene esto, ¿verdad? Ah, y el hecho de que tenga una cola no quiere decir que me vaya a transformar cuando vea la luna llena.

Uh que curiosa raza la tuya lala-san.

Black se acerca detrás de ella tocado la cola y acariciándola, dándose cuenta que lala está sonroja y debilitada cuando toco su cola.

Se fijó que Lala es una alienígena híbrida mezclándose su apariencia Charmiana con algunos rasgos característicos de la raza Deviluke. Ella es una adolescente muy atractiva con el pelo largo de color rosa chicle con una hebra en forma de espiral estilo Ahoge sobresaliendo de la parte superior de su cabeza, sus ojos son de color verde esmeralda y su apariencia es curvilínea para su edad 15 años.

Y esto hace que con frecuencia se refieran a su figura perfecta como principal atractivo físico y para resaltar su belleza, siendo esté rasgo heredado directamente de su madre.

Lala también ha heredado algunas características de la raza Deviluke, siendo su característica más distintiva su cola que se extiende hacia abajo desde la base de la espalda… Su cola es larga, delgada y termina con una punta de pala en forma de corazón. Su altura es 165 cm, peso 50,5 kg sus medidas son 89-57-87.

 **Black pensamiento: uh ya veo la raza de lala se debilita y pierde sus fuerzas si toca sus colas.**

Ah ah, oye puedes soltar mi cola por favor ya perdí mis fuerzas.

No hay problema.

Black suelta la cola de la chica de cabello rosa.

De acuerdo si eres un alíen como dices, pero ¿Cómo hiciste para aparecer en la bañera, tan sutilmente?

A eso es por qué… ¡Ta-da! ¡Use esto! Esto es un "Pyon Pyon Warp-Kun", que yo misma fabrique. Aunque no pueda especificar una ubicación, esto puede teletransportarme cortas distancias. Pyon Pyon Warp-Kun, no puede teletransportar la ropa, y tampoco a un destino claro.

¿T-Teletransportarte?

Sí. Cuando lo use en la capsula de escape de mi nave, aparecí aquí solo por casualidad.

¿De tu nave? ¿Por qué?

Me estaba siguiendo.

Muestra una expresión triste, al recordar.

Pensé que estaría a salvo si iba a la tierra. Pero ellos vinieron también. Mi nave se rompió y casi me captura. Si no hubiera tenido este brazalete, en estos momentos yo no estaría aquí…

Black: ¿Perseguida? está bien me encargare de esos que te persigue, espero que sea fuertes ya que sería aburrido.

Lala: ¿Enserio me ayudaras?

Sí. Ya que tengo curiosidad que tan fuerte es tu raza.

Gracias por querer ayudarme.

Oye por cierto no te podrás algo de ropa, ya que si quieres te doy algo.

¡Lala-sama! ¿Está bien lala-sama?

¡Peke! ¡Estoy tan contenta! ¡Pudiste escapar también!

Sí. Fui afortunada de que la nave aún no había dejado la atmosfera de la tierra. ¿Uh? Lala-sama, ¿quién es este terrícola con apariencia malvada?

¿Malvado?

El residente de esta casa peke. Ah, es verdad, aun no se cual tu nombre.

Soy alex black.

Este es peke.

Se fijó que peke. Es un pequeño robot de color blanco y morado, con ojos color negro en forma de torbellino. En el cuello tiene un tipo de collar de color amarillo y una corbata de color rojo y amarillo. En la muñeca tiene un tipo de emblema de color amarillo y rojo.

Es Un robot-disfraz que construí.

Peke: Un gusto en conocerte.

¿ Robot-disfraz?

Se quita la toalla lala estado desnuda, mostrado su hermoso y sexy cuerpo.

¡Ahora, peke, si me hicieras el favor!

¡Entendido! ¡Transformación!

Lala: ¡hola!

¿Está muy ajustado lala-sama?

¡No está perfecto! ¿No es genial que peke haya venido tan pronto?

Black: bueno al menos estas usado algo de ropa, para no andar desnuda.

¿Qué piensas black? ¿No es lindo?

Si… a propósito, lala-sama. ¿Qué planea hacer de ahora en adelante?

Si, sobre eso, tengo una algunas ideas.

Dos sujetos entra en la habitación, desde una de las ventanas que estaba abierta.

Uno de los sujetos: Su apariencia es la de un hombre joven, de pelo negro. Tiene una cola como cualquier otro devilukeniano. usa lentes negros y un traje elegante con corbata. Su color de pelo es verde en vez de negro.

El otro sujeto Su apariencia es la de un hombre joven, de pelo amarillo y con chiva. Tiene una cola como cualquier otro devilukeniano. Tiene una cicatriz en la parte izquierda de su cara, cruzando su ojo. Usa lentes y un traje elegante negro con corbata.

Bwatts: Que persona tan problemática. Debí haberte atado tus pies y manos antes de dejar la tierra.

Maul: eres una molestia, completamente.

Lala tiene una expresión seria, al ver que llegaron sus perseguidores. Para luego una de enojo.

Peke… S-Sí. ¿No te había dicho que no te siguiera?

S-Sí. ¡Robot tonto! ¡Ahora todo está perdido! ¡Perdón!

Black suspira y agarra por el cuello a los perseguidores, lala como peke esta sorprendidos con facilidad con la que puede agarrarlos y estrangularlos.

Saben par de idiotas, no luchare aquí ya que no quiero dañar mi casa. ¡Telentransporte!

Una fuerte luz azul atrapa a todos teletranspotado a black, lala, peke y los perseguidores.

* * *

 **En otro lado- cerca de unas casa**

Dos chicas esta paseado por la calle en tarde, una de ellas tiene un perro.

La primera chica es Mikan Yuki tiene los ojos marrones, cerca del amarillo, tiene el cabello de color castaño y largo, es de estatura alta y tiene la piel pálida, literalmente lleva casi siempre una cola en el cabello.

Lleva un colín con pelotitas en el cabello (color del colín varía). Sus medidas son 70-52-73, altura 149 cm , y peso 41 kg. Viste una franela de color rosa, una falda azul y una zapatillas blancas.

La otra chica es Haruna Sairenji Es una chica delgada, un poco corta de estatura, cabello morado corto y ojos morados. Viste camiseta azul, use una falda blanca Es una chica atractiva, Sus medidas son 79-56-82, su altura 160 cm y peso.

La mascota haruna, es Maron Sairenji . Pues básicamente, es un Boston Terrier es un perro pequeño, de constitución compacta y rasgos cuadrados. Tiene un hocico achatado, similar al del Bulldog, pero sin piel plegada. El largo del hocico es de alrededor de un tercio del largo total del cráneo.

Sus orejas son pequeñas y erguidas, pudiéndose cortar para mantener un equilibrio con la cabeza del animal. Presenta una nariz ancha y negra, con orificios nasales amplios y bien separados. Tiene ojos grandes, redondos y oscuros, ubicados en ángulo recto en el cráneo, bien separados el uno del otro. Su cola es corta, al igual que sus extremidades, que son anguladas y fuertes.

Una fuerte luz en un techo arriba de ellas aparece cegándolas, de ahí sale black, lala y los perseguidores Maul y Bwatts. Black todavía sujetaba por el cuello a los perseguidores, haruna y mikan se fijaron de las personas que salieron.

Black los tira al suelo creado un cráter al caer.

Black: bien, bien si quiere perseguir a lala se las verá con migo (saca uno de los digivice) ¡Evolución Matrix! ¡ Dukemon!

Dukemon su apariencia, decir que se trata de un Digimon con forma humanoide, el cual está revestido con una armadura sagrada refinada y construida de Metal Chrome Digizoid al 99,9%. Su mano derecha puede convertirse en la santa lanza "Gram", mientras que su mano izquierda puede convertirse en el santo escudo "Aegis". A sus espaldas porta una capa de color rojo que puede también utilizar como señuelo o para cubrirse. En varias partes de su cuerpo como rodillas y pecho puede observarse que al igual que otros muchos Digimon, porta el emblema de peligro digital, lo que indica que guarda un poder devastador que usado de forma equivocada podría causar graves daños en el Mundo.

Las dos chicas humanas como la chica pelo chicle y los perseguidores Maul y Bwatts esta sorprendidos.

Dukemon/ gallantmon: bien es hora de darles su merecido y ver si son fuerte los Deviluke, (truena los dedos y transforma sus brazos en una laza y el otro en un escudo) espero que me den un reto.

Se sorprendieron todos al ver que convirtió su brazo en una laza y el otro en un escudo.

Maul y Bwatts se laza contra el digimon caballero santo, golpea el escudo dando múltiples golpes para romperlo. Dukemon suspira al sentir cosquillas con esos golpes, se dio cuenta que no son tan fuertes.

Haruna: ¿Quién es ese chico que se transformó en un caballero? Wow es sorprendente dukemon, como se llama.

Lala: increíble no pensé que black-kun, pudiera transformarse ¿será que acaso no es humano?

Peke: lala-sama yo también estoy sorprendida de que pudiera transformarse en un ser que parece un caballero santo.

Mikan: Es sorprendente que pudiera transformarse en un caballero de armadura blanca. Parece un ser imponente y tan guapo, como tan poderoso.

Dukemon: ¡ Final Elysion!

Concentra una inmensa cantidad de energía luminosa en su escudo Aegis para luego dispararla en una devastadora ráfaga que destruye y purifica todo a su paso. El ataque golpeo a ambos deviluke enviándolos al suelo, como dañándolo ya que tenia sangre.

Dukemon: ¡Royal Saber!

Lanza una poderosa ráfaga de energía azul al enemigo desde su lanza Gram. pero no los golpea, sino los hunde en el suelo.

Aparece una nave enorme en el cielo y de ella sale un sujeto con armadura extraña. Es un hombre alto, delgado, con cabello con una tonalidad de verde muy pálido, sus ojos son de color azul fuerte, una armadura.

Zastin: Eres muy valiente, para derrotar a los que envié.

Lala: ¡Zastin!

Zastin: muévete, ser extraño. No debes interferir en nuestro asunto, así que apártate.

Dukemon: no lo hare ¡Ni lo sueñes, como quieres que mire y no haga nada!

Solo lo diré una vez más ser extraño: Muevete.

¿Y que si no lo hago?

Usare mi poder para moverte. Si valoras tu vida, muévete.

Dukemon: les mostrare una forma que los ara orinarse en los pantalones. ¡ Dukemon digievol ahhhh! ¡ Megidramon!

Los perseguidores, como lala, peke, mikan y haruna se asustaron por la forma monstruosa. Zastin, Maul y Bwatts se orinaron al ver la monstruosa forma.

Zastin: ¡Lala-sama, por favor deja de huir y regresa a casa!

Lala: ¡No quiero!

Megidramon: ¿Espera un monto, esta chica huyo de su casa? ¡ Flama Megiddo!

Megidramon levanta la cabeza dando un fuerte rugido, y Lanza desde su boca una gran llamarada alimentada con el poder del Área Oscura, hacia la luna. Llenándola una gran cantidad de fuego.

Megidramon digievol ahhhh ¡ Dukemon!

Lala: ¡ya tuve suficiente! No sé si soy sucesora o no, pero estoy cansada de los encuentros diarios de ese casamiento arreglado.

Zastin: ¡pero, lala-sama, es lo que quiere tu padre!

Dukemon: ¿Huyedo… huyendo de casa? Acaso te chica mimada se escapó por eso.

Las chicas mikan y haruna que escucharon se sorprendieron, de saber que esa chica escapo de su planeta por casamientos arreglados.

¡Mi padre no está involucrado en esto! ¡Transmisión! ¡Vamos Gogo Vacuum-Kun!

Saca un celular extraño en el saca un pulpo con gran cabeza, con una gran boca para aspirar a gran potencia.

Maul: ¡Maldición es una de las invenciones de lala-sama!

¡Toma eso! ¡Ve y absórbelos!

Dukemon: una súper aspiradora, pero que… ¡detén esa máquina lala ya que esta aspirado todo!

Peke: ¿Qué, sucede lala-sama? Debo admitir que es sorprendente ese sujeto black.

Dukemon se dio cuenta que haruna y mikan, está siendo movidas por el aparato. Dukemon las atrapa en sus brazos estilo princesa, las lleva a un lugar seguro donde no sea aspiradas… se quita su capa roja tapándolas para que no sea aspiradas.

Este… ¿Cómo lo apago?

Haruna: oh, no se puede detener esa aspiradora.

Mikan: ¿por favor dukemon has algo?

Dukemon: yo ya, tengo un plan y es destruir esa máquina ¡ Final Elysion!

Dispara un poderoso rayo, destruyendo el pulpo aspiradora y sacado lo que absorbió.

Lala: Perdón, perdón… construí esto hace mucho tiempo. Y me olvide completamente de cómo usarlo. Pero, gracias, black por ayudarme. Estoy muy contenta de que me hayas salvado.

¡ Prisión Judeca!

Un poderoso un haz de energía oscura, van directo donde lala. Ella cierra los ojos, esperado recibir el impacto y morir.

Abre los ojos y se sorprende, como haruna y mikan… observa a dukemon protegiéndola recibiendo el impacto en el pecho, haciéndole un hoyo.

 **Digimon Xros Wars OST #72 - Nakama no Tame ni**

Puff puff parece que esta es la segunda vez, que mi cuerpo se mueve por sí solo.

Lala, mikan, peke y haruna: ¡Dukemon!

ChaosDukemon: vaya, vaya el digimon virus nacido de agujas de control… y que no tiene sentimientos al estar vacío.

Las chicas se sorprende al escuchar lo que dijo, la extraña voz que era un ChaosDukemon diferente a Dukemon. Se sorprendieron al saber que no es un ser humano, y que esta vacío al no tener sentimientos.

Dukemon está cayendo lentamente al suelo, le sale una gran cantidad de sangre de la herida.

ChaosDukemon: ¡venga ejército de Raremon y acabemos este mundo!

ChaosDukemon abre un hoyo dimensional, de donde sale un ejército de 1000 ChaosDukemon. Del hoyo dimensional también sale un Deckerdramon y MailBirdramon heridos que cae cerca de black/dukemon.

MailBirdramon es un pájaro mecánico azul gigante. Tiene alas robóticas azules con un cristal rojo en la parte superior. Su cara es azul y sus mandíbulas son de plata. También tiene un largo cuello plateado. Sus piernas son azules con pies blancos. la cola es blanca, tiene armadura azul.

Ambos digimon entraron dentro de uno de los digivice de dukemon, los dos digimones se estaba recuperado en el digivice.

Dukemon: ¡Final Elysion!

Dukemon se levanta herido y usa su ataque especial matado a unos 200 Raremon. Cae al suelo herido, al haber gastado energía las chicas se preocupa al ver que esta herido.

Grani: ¿Quieres volar Dukemon?

Dukemon: ¡Necesito alas y recuperar mis fuerzas! ¡

Necesito alas para volar! ¡ Grani!

Grani: ¡Fusionémonos!

Dukemon: ¿Grani estás seguro?

Grani: ¡Si estoy seguro amigo!

Una fuerte luz color carmesí rodea a Dukemon cambiado su armadura, y recuperándose completamente.

¡ dukemon crimson mode!

La forma oculta de Dukemon quien se cubre a sí mismo en una armadura que resplandece en carmesí. Debido a que ha liberado su potencial completamente, las porciones de su armadura están tan calientes, que se tiñen de rojo. Por esa razón, es incapaz de mantener el Modo Carmesí por mucho tiempo. En su pecho está su Digicore, que ha sellado el Digital Hazard, y cuando descarga todo el poder de su cuerpo, una emisión de energía en forma de pinnado puede verse en su espalda. Porta la lanza de luz divina, "Gungnir", y la espada de luz divina, "Blutgang", armas de energía que no posee forma física.

 **Canción de fondo We Are Xros Heart**

dukemon crimson mode: ¡ Quo Vadis!

Dukemon Ataca con todo el poder de su lanza Gungnir, disolviendo lo que toque en electrones, destruye a los 800 Raremon que quedaban.

ChaosDukemon: perfecto, es hora de que luchemos y me demuestre que tan fuerte eres. Blackwargreymon en esa forma de dukemon, pero déjame darte un dato yo soy parte de los Dark royal knights (Caballeros Reales oscuro)… más de un ser digimon te buscara, yo sirvo black Yggdrasill una versión oscura del dios digimon que fue creada. Para destruir a Yggdrasill y gobernar como el nuevo dios.

dukemon crimson mode: ¡Eso no lo permitiré, ya que yo seré el rey de los digimones y no un ser malvado!

Dukemon vuela rápido usado sus alas, y dándole un fuerte golpe a ChaosDukemon en el rostro. ChaosDukemon le dan un golpe más fuerte en el rostro Dukemon, el caballero carmesí le dan una patada en el estómago tirándolo del aire a la versión oscura.

ChaosDukemon se levanta y comienza a concentra energía negativa en su escudo. ¡ Prisión Judeca!

Libera un haz de energía oscura desde su escudo Gorgon.

dukemon crimson mode: ¡ Blutgang!

Da un poderoso golpe con la espada Blugtang. Destruye el ataque cortándolo en dos explotado, en el cielo y se escucha una enorme explosión.

Detrás de ti idiota, toma esto bastardo haaaaa. ChaosDukemon le dan un fuerte golpe en la espalda, a Dukemon ya que uso ese ataque como un señuelo. Dukemon cae al suelo creado un cráter.

Jajajaja por fin encontré, a un ser fuerte. Por qué no dejas de jugar ChaosDukemon, libera todo tu poder para que sea más interesante.

Está bien si eso quieres, pero no te arrepientas usare toda mi energía. ¡haaaaaaaaaa grahhhhhhhh haaaa!

Una aura oscura de color morado con negro lo rodea, junto con electricidad se ríe malvadamente. Dukemon está sudado dándose cuenta del enorme poder, que alcanzo ya que no le podrá ganar.

ChaosDukemon apareció frente del golpeándolo fuertemente en el pecho sacándole sangre y saliva, tirándolo al suelo.

 **Maldición no pude ver cuando llego, este bastardo y me hirió en mi cuerpo –piensa Dukemon.**

dukemon crimson mode ataca golpeado, con golpes y patadas también usa su espada blanca. ChaosDukemon esquiva sus ataques con facilidad de izquierda a derecha, abajo y arriba.

ChaosDukemon: ¡Desastre Demoníaco!

Utiliza su lanza Balmung para atravesar brutalmente a su enemigo con un conjunto de rápidas estocadas. dukemon crimson mode trata de esquivar los ataques, pero le dan algunos dañándolo… invoca su escudo transformado uno de sus brazos protegiéndose del ataque.

¡Maldito si no puedo dañarte así! Entonces te are pedazos con una técnica explosiva.

dukemon crimson mode agarra por la espalda a ChaosDukemon apretándolo fuertemente y volado en el aire. Mikan, lala, haruna y peke esta preocupadas al ver que el digimon no le puede ganar con esa forma… ChaosDukemon trata de liberarse moviendo de izquierda a derecha, pero no se puede zafar "dukemon crimson mode esta brilla con una luz carmesí y dorada"

dukemon crimson mode: ¡Jihad Extremo!

Concentra todo el poder del Digimental de los Milagros junto con energía de fuego y lo libera en forma de una potente onda expansiva.

ChaosDukemon: ¡No estúpido suéltame, détente no lo hagas!

La poderosa energía explota creándose humo, ambos dukemon cae al suelo heridos por el ataque. dukemon crimson mode recibió más daños en su cuerpo, saliéndole sangre y algunas heridas… ChaosDukemon no recibió mucho daño, solo algunas partes de su armadura está rota como le sale algo de sangre.

ChaosDukemon se levanta volado, dándose cuenta que gano ya que dukemon crimson mode no tiene fuerza está muy herido.

MailBirdramon: ¡No te rindas dukemon!

dukemon crimson mode: ¿Quién eres?

MailBirdramon: soy MailBirdramon, uno de los dos digimones que entro en uno de tus digivice.

dukemon crimson mode: ¿Entiendo pero como podemos ganarle?

MailBirdramon: hagamos la digixros.

dukemon crimson mode: De acuerdo si hay forma de ganar eso are.

dukemon crimson mode se levanta del suelo, las chicas está preocupadas y ChaosDukemon se burla.

dukemon crimson mode: ¡ digixros! ¡ dukemon crimson mode! ¡ MailBirdramon!

Las alas robóticas MailBirdramon aparece en la espalda de dukemon, partes de su armadura obtiene un color azul junto al color carmesí. La cola de MailBirdramon aparece en su brazo derecho de dukemon como un escudo, en las rondillas le aparece los lanzamisiles del ave digimon…

En el pecho de dukemon se incluye el pecho MailBirdramon, las piernas del digimon ave de rapiña se vuelve una poderosa espada de fuego. La cabeza de MailBirdramon se fusiono al de dukemon, estado la parte derecha roja carmesí y la izquierda azul ahora pude ver enemigos en la oscuridad… el cuello de MailBirdramon aparece sobre el brazo izquierdo como otro escudo.

Dukemon: ¡digixros! ¡xros up! ¡Dukemon x2!

Todos esta sorprendidos por el aumento de poder, como cambio en dukemon.

Dukemon x2: ¡Acabare esto rápido y te enviare donde tu amo! ¡ Cañones de Plasma!

Despide energía destructiva desde su boca, al parecer de color naranja-rojiza.

ChaosDukemon: ¡No te creas solo porque aumentaste, tu poder con una digixros me ganaras!

ChaosDukemon usa su escudo como defensa del ataque, el poderoso ataque está rompiendo su escudo.

ChaosDukemon: ¡Que como es posible mi escudo! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Le destruye el escudo y dañándole el brazo, saliéndole sangre negra.

Dukemon x2: ¡Misiles rastreadores!

De las rondillas de Dukemon x2 sale misiles que sale. ChaosDukemon se mueve volado para no recibir lo misiles y hacer que explote en una montaña… uno de los misiles lo golpea en la espalda dañándolo, y los otros explotaron en una montaña.

ChaosDukemon: ¡ Maldito Dukemon! ¡ Espiral Wailer!

ChaosDukemon libera una cantidad de energía destructiva y oscura, desde su Balmung.

Dukemon x2: No me derrotaras ¡Espada Victoriosa!

Corta el ataque de energía usado la espada, el ataque de ChaosDukemon explota en el aire. Dukemon x2 desaparece a una velocidad de la luz apareciendo detrás de ChaosDukemon que no lo vio.

Dukemon x2: ¡brazo Tridente!

Golpea con la cola MailBirdramon que tiene en su brazo, dañándolo más. **Maldito cuando llego no lo pude ver cuando llego aquí, es más rápido y fuerte –piensa ChaosDukemon.**

ChaosDukemon: ¡chaos destroyer!

Uso una técnica especial, (N/A: **es una técnica que se me ocurrió** ) concentrado energía negativa desde su cuerpo y la zona oscura liberándola… en una enorme onda de energía oscura masiva para destruirlo.

Dukemon x2: no me dejare derrotar, bastardo ¡ Despegue Nocturno! ¡ Súper caño de luz!

Despide un rayo destructor desde el círculo de su pecho.

Esta técnica consiste en que concentra energía en todo su cuerpo adoptada un color blanco. coloca sus garras en una posición para disparar un poderoso ataque que seguirá al oponente hasta déjalo medio muerto.

Los dos ataques combinados choca con el de ChaosDukemon habiendo una colisión de energía… el que se descuide será afectado por los ataques, recibiendo una gran daño.

 **ChaosDukemon: no me dejare derrotar, bastardo ¡Muere!**

 **Dukemon x2: toma esto bastardo ¡Máximo poder!**

Dukemon x2 aumento la potencia del ataque, ganándole a ChaosDukemon y enviándolo dañado al portal de donde salió. El portal se cierra enviado al dukemon oscuro de donde salió el digimon junto a los raremon.

Dukemon x2 brilla en dorado, separándose MailBirdramon y Grani… dukemon esta su cuerpo cayendo volviendo a la forma humana al gastar una gran cantidad de energía. Las tres chicas y peke la robot está preocupada que caerá de esa altura pudiendo morir.

Norn Mikihara: No puedo dejar que mueras black.

Se dieron cuenta que una linda chica que esta volado, sujeta a black en sus brazos. La otra parte de yggdrasil saca el digivice que tenía black en su bolsillo, y lo mete dentro al digimon para que se sane sus heridas.

Norn Mikihara: por poco mueres, te necesito ya que tú eres el único capaz derrotar a los múltiples enemigos.

Norn Mikihara es una hermosa chica de cabello rubio claro, ojos verde oscuro tiene piel blanca. Usa un traje de maid de color blanco con negro, usa unas botas marrones y sus tetas son talla C.

MailBirdramon y grani entraron también en el digivice de black. Norn Mikihara estaba a punto de irse devuelta a la mansión, pero fue detenida por lala, mikan y haruna.

Lala: ¿Espera que hiciste con black-kun? ¿Por qué no está?

Mikan: ¿Puedes explicarnos, que es ese chico que llama black?

Haruna: ¿Q-Que era esas cosas que vinieron de ese extraño portal?

Norn Mikihara: Es mejor que no sepa de esto, ya que vendrá más y ustedes será blanco de ellos… además de que no tiene el poder para derrotar a un ser digital llamado digimon.

Las chicas le insistieron queriendo saber, para ser de ayuda para black. Norn Mikihara suspiro decidiendo contar la historia de lo que son los digimon y esos seres.

Norn Mikihara: está bien les contare, ya que no desiste. Esos seres que vinieron son digimon seres digitales, que vive dentro de la computadoras, cada digimon nace en un huevo empezado como bebes hasta seguir evolucionado.

Cada digimon tiene un atributo al nacer que son: vacuna, datos y virus. Ese digimon que ataco a black-kun era virus, si ustedes no saben el nombre humano que usa black se llama alex black.

Mikan Yuki: ¿Entonces black-kun es un digimon…? Como los que aparecieron.

Haruna Sairenji: ¿black-kun es de que atributo es?

Lala Satalin Deviluke: ¿Espera si black-kun es un digimon, porque tiene apariencia humana?

Peke: ¿acaso saben que planea esos sujetos, señorita?

Norn Mikihara: black-kun es un digimon de atributos virus, el puede convertirse en un humano porque le dieron una segunda oportunidad. La verdad no sé lo que planea, quizás corromper el digimundo y mundo humano con oscuridad o fusionarlos.

Déjeme presentarme chicas soy Norn Mikihara me encargo de cuidar a black.

¡Soy Haruna Sairenji es gusto!

Lala Satalin Deviluke: hola es placer, soy Lala Satalin Deviluke.

Mikan Yuki: yo soy Mikan Yuki, espero que podemos ser amigas.

Peke: es un gusto Mikihara-sama, es impresiónate que haya seres así. Yo soy peke.

Norn Mikihara: déjeme mostrarle con un holograma el nacimiento de black-kun, les sorprenderá.

Norn Mikihara invoca desde su mano un holograma que muestra… Nacimiento: Desesperados por acabar con los Niños Elegidos, Arukenimon y Mummymon deciden crear otro Digimon. Arukenimon utiliza 100 Torres Oscuras. Al nacer, no tarda en derrotar a Paildramon y a los otros Digimon. Aun así, desobedece cuando le ordenan matarlos, y decide buscar su propio destino, ya que al usar más Torres, tenía más inteligencia y consciencia de sus actos que los otros Digimon creados por Torres, cosa que lo separa emocionalmente de sus "hermanos".

Se ve como mata a algunos digimones creados por torres oscuras, que era sus hermano y no tenía conciencia.

 **Buscando respuestas y su destino**

Agumon, el compañero de Taichi, logra encontrarlo charlado, e intenta ayudarle, pero entonces BlackWarGreymon corre a destruir una de las Piedras Sagradas por un dolor que sentía, por culpa de las piedras y tratar de calmar su dolor.

Continuó hasta ver a Azulongmon tras destruir la tercera, de forma que decidió que quedó convencido de que su misión en la vida era enfrentarse a ése poderoso Digimon.

Los Niños trataron de derrotarle, sin éxito alguno, mientras él seguía destruyendo las piedras. Logró finalmente encontrar a Azulongmon, pero no pudo vencerle, y le dijo que todos tenían un propósito en la vida. Al oír esto, BlackWarGreymon se retira para buscar su destino.

 **Últimos momentos**

EL 27 de diciembre, BlackWarGreymon llegó al mundo real para matar a Oikawa por alterar el mundo digital y el real. Oikawa considera a éste Digimon como un ingrato, pero aparece WarGreymon, que se enfrenta a BlackWarGreymon. Ninguno podía vencer al otro, hasta que Imperialdramon llegó y ayudó a WarGreymon. Con V-mon, Wormmon y Agumon aprendió la importancia de la vida.

Reapareció cuando Cody Hida y su abuelo hablaban con Oikawa, que les contó su plan. Myotismon se apoderó de él con ayuda de las flores oscuras y disparó. BlackWarGreymon se interpuso, y recibió el impacto. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Myotismon, que usaba a Oikawa de marioneta. Al borde de la muerte, BlackWarGreymon voló, y al destruirse, bloqueó la puerta al Mundo Digital, para impedir el acceso a Myotismon, encontrando así su propósito en la vida.

Norn Mikihara desaparece el holograma, se dio cuenta de que Haruna, mikan, lala y peke tenía lágrimas en sus ojos al escuchar la triste historia de blackwargreymon.

Norn Mikihara: ¡reload! Black.

Black sale de su digivice recuperado de las heridas, de la batalla.

Black: ¿Estoy vivo que extraño…? Estoy seguro de haber gastado toda mi energía en la batalla.

Norn Mikihara: En realidad, si no hubiera llegado abrías muerto de nuevo cayendo, ya que gastaste una gran cantidad de energía.

Las tres chicas se acerca para ver si está bien, ya que esta preocupadas observa que su cuerpo está bien. Las tres los abraza, el digimon en forma humano no sabe por qué lo hace.

No entiendo que les pasa ustedes chicas, ¿porque me abraza me puede explicar?

Las chicas se separa del abrazo, y le sonríe al digimon black no entiende a esas chicas.

Lala: ¡Qué bueno, que estas bien black-kun!

Haruna: gracias por protegernos, ya que estaríamos muertas de no ser por ti.

Mikan: eres increible black-kun, gracias por ayudarnos con la máquina y con esos digimones.

Black: ¿Cómo saben ustedes de los digimones?

Norn Mikihara: yo fui el que les explico, a estas chicas que insistieron tanto ya que no quería dejarte.

Black: lo que sea, es su decisión si quiere estar cerca de ser malvado como yo.

Mikan Yuki: No digas eso black, tú no eres un ser malvado solo un chico que busca su respuesta de la vida. No me he presentado soy Mikan Yuki.

Haruna Sairenji: mikan-san tiene razón black-kun, tú no eres alguien malo sino alguien que necesita amigos y amor. Yo soy Haruna Sairenji es gusto black-kun.

Lala: yo sé que eres una buena persona, necesitas de nosotras para saber.

Black: nunca entenderé, los sentimientos de los humanos. Buenos nos vemos, tengo que irme a descansar nos vemos lala, mikan, peke y haruna… si quiere reunirse a mi otra vez tome mi número y dirección.

Les dan su número y dirección, estaba a punto de irse a su casa junto a Norn Mikihara la parte de yggdrasil… black fue detenido por lala agarrándolo de la espalda.

Lala: Espera black-kun déjame ir contigo, para vivir.

Ambas chicas esta sorprendidas por lo dicho, por lala la deviluke.

Black: Haz lo que sea es tu decisión, solo agárrate a mí para llevarte volado.

Lala asiente feliz agarrándose a el digimon, Mikan y Haruna tenía algo de celos. Norn Mikihara y black despega volado de ahí junto a la princesa de deviluke que está sorprendida de que pueda volar black en su forma humana.

* * *

 **Mansión izumo inn**

Miya fue llamada por matsu que le quería mostrar algo, a la dueña de la casa japonesa. Le muestra una grabación que captaron las cámaras y satélites de MBI, homura y uzume que también estaba "ahí se sorprendieron"

Uzume, homura, matsu y miya observa como llego una extraña nave a el planeta tierra. También ve batalla de black contra los deviluke y contra los digimones, que salieron de un portal… se sorprendieron de que existan seres digitales con tal poder que las supera.

Matsu: ¿Qué piensas miya de ese extraño chico? Ya que puede convertirse en uno de esos seres. Como también tiene algunas sekirei y las tres miembros del escuadro disciplinario.

Homura: yo fui testigo de cómo uso algo de su poder, usado una de esas formas humillado a mutsu.

Uzume: es impresiónate que exista seres digitales con tal poder destructivo. Siendo capaces de superarnos, ese chico llamado black es interesante.

Miya: estoy también sorprendida de que ese ser fuera tan poderoso, y no solo eso sino que no tiene sentimientos.

Matsu: Ese chico black, es alguien interesante que no tiene emociones y con un triste pasado.

* * *

 **Habitación de black en la mañana**

Blackwargreymon está dormido tranquilo en su cuarto si darse cuenta de que en su misma cama grande, esta lala desnuda y Relena Norstein.

Relena Norstein la pequeña loli esta abrazado cariñosamente la espalda del digimon, sintiendo su calor.

Alex black se mueve solo para sentir que está siendo abrazado, paso su mano toca la cabeza de Relena acariciándola.

Se levanta black dándose cuenta que esta Relena y lala en su cama, suspirado.

¿Lala que haces en mi habitación?

¿Qué? Buenos días, black.

Buenos días, me puedes explicar que haces en mi habitación y desnuda.

Buenos días, black-onii-san ¿quién es esta chica?

Hola un gusto soy lala, y sobre por qué estoy en tu cama. Es porque quería dormir con Tigo black, y ¿Quién es ella?

Soy Relena Norstein digamos que soy su compañera que puede darle poder.

Peke: ¡Es muy agotador ser todo el tiempo el traje de lala-sama!

Sé que te preguntaras, porque relena-chan estaba en mi cama lo hago para darle energía de mi cuerpo.

La puerta se abre saliendo kari y yashima.

Kari: black-kun, ya estas despierto.

Yashima: black-kun, todavía sigues dormido ya que está preparado la comida.

Ambas: Disculpe por molestar. ¡Espera que estas haciendo con esa chica desnuda!

Black: oiga no es culpa mía que lala-san se meta a mi habitación.

Peke.

¡Bien!

¡Dress-form!

Peke se convirtió en ropa, colocándose en el cuerpo de la chica pelo chicle.

Black: Entonces, ¿podrías explicarme?

¿Qué?

Sabes de que te estoy hablado. Entrar a mi habitación mientras dormía y dormías desnuda en mi cama.

Relena: yo no entiendo nada.

Kari: Yo tampoco entiendo nada.

Yashima: si porque entraste a la habitación de black-kun.

Lala: Esto no es del todo extraño. Estamos comprometidos después de todo.

Black: ¡Espera que como que comprometidos!

Lala: Vivir juntos cuando estas comprometido es normal en la tierra ¿no es así?

Peke: También pienso lo mismo

Black: te das cuenta que yo no soy humano verdad, por qué haces esto.

Kari: yo sé que en algunos países hace eso.

Yashima: ¿cómo que esposa?

lala: no me importa ser tu esposa, y que no seas humana. ¿Acaso detesta estar con migo? (hace cara triste)

Black: No me refiero a eso.

Lala: ¿Qué dices?

Relena: no entiendo por qué lala-san dice que es tu esposa.

Kari: te dejaste convencer por lala, black-kun.

Yashima: black-kun es mi pareja ya que yo soy su sekirei.

Entonces no hay problema cierto.

pregunta lala feliz sonrojada.

Black: No es problema.

Peke: Entonces, ¿Qué ocurre? Nada de lo que dijiste antes tiene sentido.

Black: tú crees que el padre de lala, vaya a aceptar a un ser o monstruo que soy. Que sea la pareja de lala. Lo que no entiendo es por qué dice que soy su pareja, no recuerdo haber hablado de un compromiso.

Zastin: eso lo explicare yo.

Zastin entra desde la ventana.

¡Zastin! – dice lala al ver, a su guardaespaldas.

Black: otro que entra al cuarto mío, sin mi permiso.

Discúlpame por lo que sucedió el otro día… lala-sama me conto que usted no es humano. Si lala-sama no hubiera usado el aparato seguro, nos hubieras aniquilado el prometido de lala-sama.

Bájate de mi cama zastin.

Zastin: Poniendo eso de lado, en pocas palabras. Según las tradiciones de deviluke… te comprometiste con lala-sama siguiendo con los procedimientos oficiales.

Lala: Nunca lo olvidare. Su apasionada confesión cuando toco mis pechos… y me miro con aquellos ojos ardientes.

Zastin: Y lala-sama acepto esa confesión. Cuando agarraste amorosamente sus pechos hace dos días a las 20:43, completaste la ceremonia oficial de compromiso de deviluke.

Kari, yashima y relena está siendo rodeadas en un aura de celos mirado a black… el digimon no entiende nada teniendo cara de palo.

Black: ¡Pero que rayos! Como en su planeta hace algo así para una ceremonia.

Zastin y lala: es una de las tradiciones de deviluke.

Black: pero enserio está bien que alguien toque los pechos de una chica o su princesa, para poder comprometerse.

Zastin: como te digo black-sama es cosa que se hace en deviluke, si lo hubiera hecho otra persona y dice que es una equivocación… ¡Seria como declarar la guerra a deviluke!

Para su información, Nuestro líder lord deviluke es extremadamente agresivo. Él es el gran líder que conquisto y unifico la galaxia, destruida alguna vez por la guerra.

Black: Y yo no creo que sea tan fuerte su rey quizás un poco más que tú y los otros dos.

Se cayeron estilo anime por lo que dijo el digimon, se dieron cuenta que lo dijo fría y estoicamente.

Zastin: el rey de deviluke es el ser más fuerte, ¿Por qué estás tan confiado!

Black: digamos que tengo más de una forma una es capazas de destruye planetas, otra capaz de destruir múltiples planetas, y otra puede destruir la galaxia.

Se asombraron yashima, zastin, lala y peke por lo dicho del digimon… kari sabía que es cierto por el enorme poder de los digimones, lo que no sabía es que black no les conto que tiene una forma capaz de destruir multiuniverso.

¡Está bien, zastin! Black es una persona responsable que será mi esposo. Así que no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Si eso lo sé ya que vi sus poderes, escucha black ¡casarse con lala-sama significa…! ¡Convertirse en el sucesor de deviluke, gobernar deviluke, y así gobernar la galaxia!

A mí no me interesa gobernar, la fama ni el dinero… yo solo busco mi propósito o Razo de existir, no cosas estúpidas como gobernar. Prefiero ser el rey de los digimones.

Se sorprendieron por la seriedad y ver que no le interesa gobernar solo buscar su propósito y ser el rey de los digimon.

Así son las cosas. Buenas, suerte.

Lala: Así son las cosas. Black, de ahora en adelante cuidare de ti.

Kari: no crees que deberías desayunar black-kun.

Yashima: si ven ya que se enfriara la comida

* * *

 **Día siguiente casa de black**

Black tuvo que presentar a lala con las otras chicas de su harem, dándose cuenta que actuaba celosas de no querer compartir a su hombre.

Las chicas, sekirei de black: Buenas días, black-kun.

Black se dio cuenta de que Mikan y haruna lo está saludado cariñosamente y amablemente. Black les había dado los buenos días también.

Black y todas las chicas terminaron de comer el desayuno que era huevos fritos, pan tostado, cereal.

Nene Amano: black-san ¿no has pensado inscribirte a una escuela?

Black: no lo sé eso sería algo extraño.

Kari: Deberías porque así podrás saber de este mundo.

Haruna: Y-Yo creo que si podrías, deberías inscribirte en mi colegio así podrás hacer amigos.

Mikan: bueno es una buena idea y así podremos vernos cuando tú salgas de la escuela.

Yashima: si vas a entrar a un colegio, yo quiero entrar con Tigo.

Haihane: yo no tengo ganas de entrar en una escuela, prefiero estar en la casa y ver anime.

Karasuba: a mí tampoco me interesa, yo prefiero entrenar para tener más fuerza.

Benitsubasa: a mí no me importaría entrar para estar cerca de black-san.

akitsu: tengo curiosidad de entrar, para poder saber cosas.

lala: quiero entrar en la escuela y estar junto a black-kun.

Black: bien, bien entrare en esa escuela. ¡Digi spirit ultra digivol ahhh paildramon!

Paildramon/black: Salgamos ya que no quiero destruir la casa usado esta forma.

Sale benitsubasa– yashima- akitsu- Lala- Haruna Sairenji- Mikan Yuki - Norn Mikihara- QueenChessmon- Kuzuhamon- blackgatomon- Gatomon de kari- kari kamiya- Lalamon- Lunamon- palmon – nanami- Ranamon- ranamon - Venusmon- renamon- Sistermon (Blanc)- Sistermon Noir- Norn Mikihara- Nene Amano- Airu Suzaki- female agumon- Relena Norstein.

Paildramon: ¡ Paildramon digivol ahhhhhhh! ¡ IMPERIALDRAMON!

IMPERIALDRAMON: bien las llevare solo que no pondré llevarlas: Lunamon- palmon- agumon- gatomon- blackgatomon-lalamon- Kazemon- QueenChessmon- Kuzuhamon- Venusmon- ranamon-renamon. Ya que sino seria perseguidas por policías pensado que son monstruos o algo así… dejare varias copia mías que se encargara de jugar con ustedes y entrenar.

Las digimon aceptaron y observaron las copias del digimon, en forma humana entraron de nuevo en la casa para jugar.

Bien sujétese chicas estará dentro mío para llevarlas.

IMPERIALDRAMON/black: benitsubasa– yashima- akitsu- Lala- Haruna Sairenji- Mikan Yuki - kari kamiya- nanami- Sistermon (Blanc)- Sistermon Noir- Norn Mikihara- Nene Amano- Airu Suzaki y Relena Norstein.

IMPERIALDRAMON va volado rápido a una velocidad superior a la luz. El digimon dragón aparece sobre la escuela de mikan bajándola al crear una copia que la tiene en sus brazos estilo princesa.

Y no solo a mikan bajaba sino relena otra copia que la tiene estilo princesa… las dos copias son de 11 años, ambas chicas esta sonrojadas gustándole estar cargada por el digimon.

Black les conto que el dejara una copia que se encargara de cuidarlas estudiado con ellas. Aterrizaron en la azotea de la escuela.

* * *

 **Instituto Sainan**

Los estudiantes que llegaba entrado tranquilamente, y se encontraba con sus amigos. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que un enorme dragón aparece en su escuela sobre la azotea.

Crea copias que baja a benitsubasa– yashima- akitsu- Lala- Haruna Sairenji- kari kamiya- nanami- Sistermon (Blanc)- Sistermon Noir- Norn Mikihara- Nene Amano y Airu Suzaki.

Las baja estilo princesa, las chicas esta sonrojadas estado en los fuertes brazos de black.

Black deja de usar su forma de IMPERIALDRAMON siendo rodeado en datos, volviendo a forma humana.

Rito que estaba viendo se quedó sorprendido y quedo shock al ver que haruna y un grupo de chicas estado con el digimon.

Black fue inscrito junto a benitsubasa- yashima- akitsu- Lala- kari kamiya- nanami- Sistermon (Blanc)- Sistermon Noir- Norn Mikihara- Nene Amano y Airu Suzaki.

Fin del capitulo

 **Sé que piensa que yo estuve muerto o descanso, pero no es así es que he estado sin ideas para capítulos de las historias.**


End file.
